Et le héros s'assombrit
by AD vs AV
Summary: Harry a vu le retour de Lord Voldemort.Seulement,quelques sorts de plus et l'Avenir s'assombrit, dérape.A quel point la torture de Voldemort suivie de celle de Barty Croupton Junior vont-elles changer la vie de notre héros préféré ?Et à Jamais ?UA Dark
1. Le cimetière et la torture

**Résumé :** Harry a vu le retour de Lord Voldemort. Seulement, quelques sorts de plus et l'avenir s'assombrit, dérape. A quel point la torture de Voldemort suivit de celle de Barty Croupton Junior vont-elles changer la vie de notre héros préféré ? Et à jamais ? UA, fic dark

**

* * *

Note :** 1 : Hélas, comme c'est une réécriture, même l'idée ne m'appartient pas à part la torture et quelques autres détails. 

2 : Je sais, je sais, j'ai des fics en cours et tout et tout mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis que j'avais vu le film 4… Alors voici ce qui sera soit un OS soit une fic. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **

* * *

Harry s'effondra au sol, suivit de prés par Cedric. Il poussa un grognement et se releva en tremblant. Cedric effectua un sort de soin sur sa jambe blessée. Harry le remercia et son ami acquiesça gravement. 

-Où sommes-nous ?

Harry ne répondit pas, son regard balayant le cimetière avec une impression effrayante de déjà vu.

-Tu savais que le trophée était un portoloin ?

Cedric fit non de la tête, redressant sa baguette. Ils contemplèrent un moment le cimetière totalement silencieux.

-Est ce que ça fait parti de la tâche ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Cedric, pas vraiment rassuré. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir nos baguettes ?

-Ce serait préférable, acquiesça Harry.

Ils scrutèrent au loin, tentant de percer les ténèbres qui tombaient avec l'étrange sensation d'être observé.

-Quelqu'un vient, dit brusquement Harry.

Cedric et lui se tournèrent vers un homme qui arrivait. On ne voyait pas son visage, caché par une capuche. Il portait dans ses bras un ballot de vêtement. C'était sans doute une robe roulée en boule. Harry fixa le ballot et poussa un cri en s'effondrant au sol, la cicatrice brûlante.

-Qui êtes-vous ? hurla Cedric mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Harry.

-Cedric, retourne au portoloin !

Cedric se tourna bravement vers lui.

-Je ne te laisserai pas !

Une voix aigu et glacée coupa le débat :

-Tue l'autre.

-Avada Kedavra !

Cedric regarda avec surprise le sort vert fuser vers lui.

-Nooooonnn !

Le hurlement de Harry brisa le silence presque surnaturel. Il regarda un moment le corps de Cedric, un long moment durant lequel il tentait de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il n'était pas mort.

Mais la poigne d'un homme le relevant sorti Harry de son semi-songe. Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette et le lièrent à une pierre tombale. Harry se débattit et reçu un coup sur la nuque. Il entr'aperçut une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt.

-Vous, souffla-t-il.

Queudver ne répondit pas. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir, il s'éloigna du garçon et disparut dans les Ténèbres. Harry resta là un moment là, anxieux, dans ce silence angoissant à attendre le retour de l'homme. Mais à la fois il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne.

Harry nota alors que Cedric était étendu à quelques mètres de lui, que le trophée des trois sorciers était à six mètres de Cedric. Un serpent tournait autour de lui en sifflant. Harry tressaillit, presque terrifié.

Enfin, il revint, un chaudron rempli d'eau hésitant, lévitant devant lui. Maladroitement, il alluma un feu et vérifia différentes choses avant de se tourner, tremblant, vers le ballot de vêtements.

-Maintenant, ordonna la voix glacée, tirant des frissons à Harry.

Il défit la robe et Harry poussa un cri de surprise. C'était un être chauve, aux écailles grossières d'un noir rougeâtre aux yeux rouges incandescents à la fois si proche d'un enfant sans pourtant pouvoir en être un. Queudver le saisit et, en s'approchant du chaudron, sa capuche tomba en arrière, dévoilant un visage blafard et révulsé à la lueur des flammes. Finalement, il laissa tomber l'être dans le chaudron, qui heurta le fond avec un bruit sourd, et respira profondément. Il leva sa baguette et dit dans la nuit noire :

-Que les ossements du père, donné en toute ignorance, fasse renaître son fils !

Une fine volute de poussière s'échappa de la tombe grinçante sur laquelle se trouvait Harry. Elle se dirigea vers le chaudron avant de s'y laisser tomber. Le liquide devint bleu vif. Queudver sembla bouleversé lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles :

-Que… la chair du… du serviteur, donnée vo…volontairement fasse.. fasse renaître son maître.

Harry le vit sortir un poignard qu'il serrait étroitement dans sa main gauche. Il tendit la droite (celle à laquelle il manquait un doigt) et leva le couteau. Harry comprit une seconde avant qu'il ne fasse son geste son intention. Il ferma étroitement les paupières, tremblant. Il ne put cependant ignorer le cri de douleur qui le transperça. Il y eut un bruit d'éclaboussure et Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Harry n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux mais la lueur rouge incandescente venant du chaudron traversait ses paupières comme si ses yeux étaient ouverts. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le souffle précipité de Queudver qu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier était juste devant lui. Il ouvrit brutalement les paupières. Queudver tendait le poignard devant lui et plongea ses yeux plein de souffrance dans ceux de Harry. Il annonça d'une voix hésitante :

-Que le sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat !

Harry voulait ne plus être là, disparaître. Il se débattit contre l'inévitable. Ses liens étaient trop serrés, et il était trop faible. Queudver lui entailla le creux du coude et recueillit le sang dans un flacon. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le chaudron et y versa les gouttes de sang. Sa besogne terminé, il se laissa choir devant le chaudron, secoué de sanglots.

Harry vit le liquide réagir. Des centaines d'étincelles jaillirent et un panache de vapeur entoura le chaudron. Alors, du fond de son cœur serré d'angoisse, il suppliait que tout ai raté, que la chose se soit noyé… Mais, alors qu'un nouveau panache de vapeur jaillissait, Harry se sentit glacé d'effroi. A travers le nuage, il aperçut une forme squelettique.

-Habille-moi, ordonna une voix aigüe et glaciale.

Avec un élancement particulièrement douloureux dans sa cicatrice, Harry vit Queudver passer la robe au cou de son maître et ce dernier se tourner vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry baissa le regard avec l'espoir qu'IL n'y voit pas un signe de soumission, la cicatrice brûlante. Lord Voldemort venait de renaître.

-o-

Harry vit arriver les mangemorts, et entendit le discours de Lord Voldemort sur sa chute et ses années d'errance. Harry sentit le poids des regards haineux des mangemorts ; il perçut la magie de Voldemort sur le point de l'étouffer. Il sentit un Doloris l'envahir et le doigt de Voldemort sur sa joue. Malgré cela, Harry se savait en vie. Pour combien de temps ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Juste espérer. Juste croire en quelque chose qui le quittait. Juste croire que la vie qui habitait ses veines ne fuirait pas, ne l'abandonnerai pas au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

Brusquement, ses liens disparurent. Etourdi, il se releva, et attendit, n'ayant pas écouté les précédentes paroles du Lord. Queudver lui fourra dans la main sa baguette avant de s'éloigner, lui et sa toute nouvelle main argentée. Voldemort lui demanda alors si on lui avait appris à se battre en duel. En grand Gryffondor, il s'abstint de répondre, échafaudant des plans. Le Lord s'inclina alors.

-Les usages veulent que l'on s'incline Harry. Dumbledore voudrait que tu montre ta bonne éducation non ?

Voldemort, voyant Harry toujours droit, leva sa baguette et précisa :

-Je t'ai demandé de t'incliner.

Harry sentit sa colonne se plier à la volonté de son ennemi et il grinça des dents à l'entente des rires des mangemorts.

-En garde ! Meurs droit et fier comme est mort ton père !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de parer. Le Doloris le frappa en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra au sol, hurlant, se convulsant. La douleur parcourait chaque partie de sa peau, la meurtrissant au fer rouge. Sa voix faiblit un instant puis s'évanouit. Il avait si mal, il souhaitait mourir, rejoindre ceux qui l'avait quitté, pouvoir se faire pardonner par Cedric et ses parents. Et puis, le sort s'arrêta. Il roula sur lui-même, tremblant furieusement, ramassant sa baguette au passage. Les rires des mangemorts s'éteignirent tranquillement. La rage de Harry gonfla en sa poitrine mais il s'efforça de se calmer pour écouter Voldemort.

-On va faire une pause Harry.

Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une satisfaction cruelle.

-Ca t'as fait mal hein Harry ? Tu n'aimerai pas que je recommence n'est ce pas ?

Harry se tut, la fureur faisant étinceler ses beaux yeux verts.

-Je t'ai posé une question. Répond-moi ! Impero !

Harry sentit alors une sensation familière envahir son esprit. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'avoir tout oublié. Il se perdit un instant dans le bonheur de cette transe avant de se souvenir exactement de ce que s'était. Maugrey leur avait dit, les avait fait y résister. L'impérium, un des impardonnables. Harry reprit ses esprits et se prépara à recevoir l'ordre et à le rejeter. Déjà, la voix de Voldemort se faisait entendre.

-Dit oui… Un simple oui… Dit simplement oui…

Harry se dit que finalement ça ne le tuerait pas de dire un simple mot mais sa rage remonta dans sa poitrine et il trouva au fond de lui la volonté de refuser.

-Je ne répondrai que ce que je voudrais ! rugit-il.

Aussitôt, l'impression de rêve s'évanouit. Les courbatures de la tâche et du sort de Doloris se firent cruellement sentir. Il se retrouva face à Voldemort et repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les mangemorts avaient cessés de rire et la voix de Voldemort s'éleva, doucereuse.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Bien. Je vais t'apprendre la politesse avant de te briser.

Il leva sa baguette lança un autre sort.

-Endoloris !

-Protego ! hurla Harry, avec désespoir.

Le bouclier trembla sous la violence du sort avant de voler en éclats. Harry vit, à travers les débris lumineux du bouclier, un éclat agressif. L'instant d'après, il roulait au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Il hurlait, la douleur se perdant dans son corps, ravivant des maux anciens. Il se sentait mal, son cœur battait à toute allure et sa peau lui semblait chauffée au fer rouge. Lorsque le sort cessa, il resta un moment immobile, à tenter de vaincre ses sanglots qui menaçaient de glisser hors de sa gorge. Finalement, il se releva, tremblant et chancelant mais empli de rage et de haine. Voldemort releva sa baguette avec un rire cruel. Il s'apprêtait à lancer à nouveau le sort lorsque Harry sentit la chaleur de la colère envahir chaque recoin de son corps. Sa magie jaillit et il la sentit, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il dressa sa baguette, empli de magie et s'apprêta à lancer un terrible sort. Voldemort lança à nouveau un Doloris et Harry resta un moment immobile, cherchant le sort et cherchant sa magie. Il n'arriva pas à la dompter. Et il s'effondra à nouveau au sol où il hurla à la fois de douleur mais également de désespoir. La douleur, toujours plus intense, déchirait ses membres et sa tête. Il avait si mal et il avait tellement envie de partir… Et le sort cessa. Harry frémit et s'apprêta à saisir sa baguette pour combattre lorsque le Lord l'envoya plus loin et lui jetait un nouveau sort, inconnu à Harry. Harry, hébété, se sentit soulever au creux de l'estomac et projeté au sol. Alors, il poussa un hurlement de douleur. La douleur était tellement intense et son corps si jeune… Son sang, devenu lave dans ses veines, semblait tenter de s'évader. Ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient à toute vitesse, favorables aux crampes. Finalement, Voldemort cessa le sol et s'avança tranquillement vers Harry, prostré au sol, sanglotant silencieusement. Voldemort lui jeta à nouveau un Doloris et les cris de Harry s'élevèrent à nouveau dans la nuit noire. Voldemort attendit que ses hurlements cessèrent pour lui parler d'une voix tranquille :

-Vois-tu, Harry, tu ne récolte seulement ce que tu as semé.

Harry, à travers le sort, trouva la force -insolente- de lui rétorquer :

-Vous connaissez… les proverbes… moldus maintenant ?

Voldemort cessa le sort. Ses yeux rouges étincelaient furieusement.

-Tu va regretter tes mots un à un.

Voldemort lui jeta un nouveau sort ; des clochettes teintèrent aux oreilles de Harry. Et aussitôt, il poussa un hurlement puissant. Il avait l'impression qu'un millier de couteaux tranchants s'abattaient sur son corps. Il se convulsa furieusement, des larmes silencieuses, contradictoires aux cris qu'il poussait, roulant sur ses joues. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler dans son dos et il tressaillit furieusement. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Des larmes rendirent flou sa vision mais ses oreilles captaient bien les rires réjouis des mangemorts et l'herbe qui se plissait sous les pas du Lord Ténèbreux. Finalement, Voldemort cessa le sort. Harry respira profondément, cherchant des yeux sa baguette, à quelques pas de lui. Il détendit ses muscles et bondit. Sa main saisit sa baguette et il se redressa, haletant. Ses yeux captèrent ceux du Lord Noir. Ils lancèrent en même temps un sortilège. Leurs baguettes s'unirent par la priori incantatum. Après, Harry perdit le fil du temps. Il entendit d'une oreille hésitante les conseils de ses parents et la demande de Cedric. Finalement, le sort se brisa. Harry s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Un sortilège de magie noire le cueillit l'instant suivant. Il poussa un hurlement perçant. Chacun de ses os se brisait en un craquement sonore et la douleur naissait en lui en vagues brûlantes. Il perdit le fil du temps. Finalement, le sort fut levé et il se releva péniblement, manquant une ou deux fois de s'effondrer au sol et de tourner de l'œil. Et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Voldemort. Il observa du coin de l'œil la disposition du jeu d'échec et trouva que la retraite était une bonne stratégie. Mais déjà, une torpeur irréelle tombait sur lui. Alors, il lança un sortilège autour de lui et une fumée épaisse l'entoura. Il s'élança en titubant vers Cedric et s'effondra devant lui. Il lui saisit le poignet tremblant. Déjà son sort pitoyablement faible s'effaçait.

-Je vais le tuer, il est à moi ! hurla le Lord Noir à ses mangemorts qui se précipitaient vers le fugitif.

Harry, utilisant ses dernières forces, hurla :

-Accio !

Le trophée arriva à lui. Il le saisit dans un effort surhumain et sourit faiblement en entendant le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort. Puis, il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience. Il ne sentit pas son corps heurter le sol ni les cris de joie qui devinrent horreur ni même le tremblement du sol sous les pas précipités. Il serrait dans ses mains Cedric et le portoloin. Il avait été deux. Il n'en restait plus qu'un… Peut-être même zéro…

-o-

-Ils en mettent du temps ! s'indigna Cornélius Fudge.

Car, en effet, tout le monde le sait, le ministre de la magie était tout sauf patient. Dumbledore le gratifia d'un regard bienveillant. Il attendrait autant qu'il le faudrait. Brusquement, Cedric, Harry et le trophée s'étalèrent dans l'herbe. Des cris de joies, des applaudissements et des sifflets bienheureux retentirent.

-Ils ont finis, ils y sont arrivés ! s'exclamait le ministre.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait… Mais quoi ?

Et brusquement, la rumeur courut. Ils étaient morts ! Dumbledore, franchement inquiet, fendit la foule suivit péniblement par Cornélius. Il s'accroupit auprès de Harry et l'appela d'une voix presque désespéré :

-Harry, Harry !

Mme Pomfresh disait aux élèves de s'écarter et s'agenouilla auprès des deux garçons.

-Pompom, demanda Albus, fais-moi vite un diagnostic s'il te plait.

Elle se tourna vers Cedric mais dirigea rapidement son visage défait vers Dumbledore :

-Il est mort.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue et elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle murmura d'une voix soulagée :

-Il est vivant. Trop faible mais vivant.

Elle lui lança une série de sorts et elle étouffa un cri.

-Qu'a-t-il ? s'interrogea Albus.

Pomfresh étouffa un sanglot et repris d'une voix brisée :

-Son corps a subi beaucoup de Doloris ainsi que quelques sorts de magie noire.

-Quels en sont les symptômes ?

Elle se tut un instant.

-Ses os sont brisés et il a quelques blessures plus ou moins superficielles. Il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Toutes mes potions sont là-bas !

Albus leva la main. Il murmura un sort suivit d'une incantation. Puis, il lança doucement un autre sortilège. Harry papillonna des yeux lentement, comme si ce simple geste lui coûtait toute sa force. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient de souffrance quand ils se levèrent vers le directeur. Harry tenta de parler mais seul un souffle rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il retenta plusieurs fois, en vain, l'expérience. Il finit par lâcher dans un souffle d'air si faible que Dumbledore dû se pencher vers lui :

-Il est revenu… Il est revenu…

Harry frémit et laissa sa tête reposer contre le sol. Il luttait pour restait conscient et ses efforts se voyaient : de la sueur coulait de son front et ses traits étaient crispés par la concentration. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire bienveillant et ordonna :

-Pompom, donne-lui des soins.

Maugrey s'avança et dit :

-Je vais l'accompagner Albus.

Il saisit Harry dans ses bras et suivit le pas énergique de l'infirmière.

-o-

Harry avait froid, terriblement froid. Il avait mal, terriblement mal et le froid l'entraînait toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond, là où la douleur s'efface peu à peu pour faire place à la sérénité. Seulement, une lueur vague semblait attirer son regard vers le haut, vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Peu à peu, la lueur l'aveugla tandis que la quiétude refluait. La douleur fondit sur lui en une vague gigantesque qui l'enferma dans ses bras presque tendres. Finalement, il fut engloutit par cette lumière étincelante. Il tressaillit et finalement, au prix d'un ultime effort, parvint à entrouvrir les yeux. Il s'efforça de les garder ouverts. Il aperçut le visage inquiet d'Albus Dumbledore penché sur lui. Il tenta de lui parler, de s'exclamer, d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu.. Mais pas un souffle ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge douloureuse. Après plusieurs efforts, il réussit à lui dire qu'il était revenu. Bien piètres paroles face au discours qu'il voulait faire ! Il laissa sa tête se reposer sur le sol. Il se sentait si faible… Et déjà, autour de lui, les visages n'étaient plus que des tâches colorées floues. Il entendit Dumbledore parler mais ses paroles s'emmêlèrent dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus envie de résister à la torpeur qui se glissait traîtreusement dans ses veines, à ce sommeil qui pesait de tout son poids sur ses paupières. Il entendit la voix de Maugrey avant de se sentir soulever. Et de légers soubresauts lui annoncèrent que Alastor Maugrey l'emmenait avec lui, suivant de prés Pomfresh. Harry tenta de se détendre et de faire obéir son corps. Mais il semblait que ce dernier était assez capricieux. Alors, il se laissa emporter. Il entendit Maugrey dire à Pomfresh de s'arrêter. Puis Maugrey dressa sa baguette et lança :

-Stupefix !

Harry entendit le cri étouffé de l'infirmière qui tombait doucement au sol. Maugrey poussa un grognement satisfait et continua son chemin, son fardeau sur les bras. Harry se débattit autant que ses os précairement ressoudés par son directeur le lui permettait. Maugrey lui ordonna de se calmer mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Finalement, d'un sort, Maugrey l'immobilisa. Il monta difficilement les escaliers et, au prix d'un long moment d'anxiété, il s'enferma dans son bureau. Il annula le sort posé sur Harry et lui tendit un gobelet qu'il lui força à boire. Harry sentit du feu liquide couler dans sa gorge et le faire tousser mais sitôt après, sa vision redevint normale et ses muscles se détendirent. Il chercha du regard Maugrey qui se trouvait devant lui. Maugrey eut un sourire mauvais. Jusqu'à présent, outre le retour inattendu de Potter, tout se passait comme prévu. De plus Potter avait cruellement regretté tout ce qu'il avait fait… Il suffisait de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait pour savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y était pas allé de main morte. Les yeux de l'homme étincelèrent. Il allait le finir et le tuer. Il aurait droit à tout les honneurs. Il se saisit discrètement de la baguette de Harry tandis que celui-ci se remettait doucement.

-Bien, dit Maugrey. Ca va Potter ?

Harry, malgré la douleur, acquiesça. Ce fut au moment où il vit sa baguette dans la main de l'auror qu'il sut que c'était lui le mangemort. Lui qui l'avait amené à Voldemort. Lui et seulement lui. Mais, pourquoi ce grand auror, ami de Dumbledore, aurait fait ça ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Et alors, comme dans un rêve, il vit Maugrey Fol Œil disparaître pour laisser place à Barty Croupton Junior, celui-la même qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Et là, il eut peur. Les accusations que l'on donnait à cet homme lui tournait dans la tête. Il se leva, méfiant. L'homme leva sa baguette.

-Endoloris !

Harry poussa un cri de surprise, aussitôt suivit d'un cri de douleur. Tout deux furent étouffés par le sortilège de silence posé sur l'appartement du mangemort.

-Potter, tu n'aurais pas dû en réchapper.

Harry, à travers la douleur qui le suffoquait, capta les paroles de l'homme, paroles qui, telles des flèches glacés mortellement affûtées, s'enfonçaient dans son poitrine et transperçaient son cœur.

-Tu aurais dû être mort. Mais ce sera bientôt fait.

Harry poussa un gémissement.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me donnera tous les honneurs quand je reviendrai et lui annoncerait que la seule personne capable de témoigner sera morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry sentit son corps s'emballer. La douleur était si poignante, si réaliste… Et il souffrait, sanglotait. Il avait tellement mal, il voulait que tout cesse, que la mort vienne prendre ce qu'elle reniait…

-Tu vois Potter, je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu devienne fou, comme les Londubat… Tu sais que c'est moi qui les ai torturés ? Avec quelques-uns des plus fidèles serviteurs du Lord des Ténèbres !

Harry sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il en avait assez, la douleur ne l'avait transpercé que trop de fois. Finalement, le sort cessa et Harry s'étala sur le sol, complètement vidé.

-Dumbledore m'a facilité la tâche en ressoudant légèrement tes os, Potter. Au moins, il sera autant coupable que moi !

Il partit en un rire dément. Harry s'exclama avec autant de voix que possible :

-Mais vous êtes fou !

L'homme cessa de rire.

-Moi, fou ? Tu rêve Potter. Nous allons voir qui est fou. Endoloris !

Harry se remit à se convulser, terrassé de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas échapper au brouillard qui tombait peu à peu sur lui, engourdissant ses sens, isolant la douleur, étourdissant son esprit. Il eut envie de s'y immerger complètement, de perdre raison, d'oublier la douleur qui déchirait ses membres et obnubilait son âme. Et tout cessa. Harry avait envie de protester, de hurler, de frapper… Mais rien ne ferait revenir la douceur de ce qui l'avait un court moment enveloppé. Sauf à nouveau la douleur. L'homme ricana :

-Regarde toi, déjà tu succombe au délice de l'oubli, de la folie ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien avancé ton état… Je ne fais que le finir !

A nouveau, il reçut le sort, presque avec gaieté cette fois. La douleur sembla immédiatement repoussée ; la joie envahit Harry. Telle un vertige, elle lui donnait le goût de la folie, l'odeur du bien-être… Il avait envie de s'abandonner dans ces bras tendres, si différent de la douleur qu'on lui avait fait subir jusque là… Et à nouveau, tout s'arrêta. Harry tenta de se redresser, en vain. Il remarqua avec détachement que sa vision était trouble. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, où elle devint humide. _Des larmes… _Ainsi, en même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il souffrait de la douleur même si il ne la ressentait pas, suite aux effets bénéfiques de LA sensation. Le visage de Barty exprima le triomphe.

-Cette fois, s'en est fini du Survivant ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Il allait dire les deux mots fatidiques lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-o-

Minerva tournait en rond, se rongeant le frein. Tout les élèves avaient été amenés dans la Grande Salle, le temps pour le ministre et le directeur de tout arranger. Dumbledore fit son entrée, inquiet. Minerva lui demanda :

-Alors ?

Il soupira.

-Pompom n'est pas à l'infirmerie, encore moins Alastor et Harry. Je suis inquiet.

Severus Rogue arrivait, coupant Albus. Il était essoufflé et lui dit :

-Nous avons retrouvé l'infirmière. Elle était stupéfixée. Je l'ai réveillé. Elle se trouve à l'infirmerie.

-Quelle ironie ! soupira l'adjointe au directeur. L'infirmière à l'infirmerie. Dans quel sorte de monde vivons-nous !

Personne ne trouva nécessaire de lui répondre. Albus Dumbledore, dans toute sa splendeur, réfléchissait profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la conclusion… Il se tourna vers Severus.

-Polynectar ?

-Oui monsieur. Potter et ses amis ont sûrement…

Le directeur le fit taire.

-Non. Ce ne sont pas eux. Harry est en grand danger !

Il sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, baguette en main, suivit de prés par Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Etrange cortège…

-o-

-EXPILIARMUS !

Harry, le regard fiévreux, ne vit pas le vol plané de Barty et encore moins les regards inquiets des trois personnes arrivées.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Minerva, sous le choc.

Albus s'agenouilla auprès de Harry et l'enjoignit à revenir vers eux. Hélas, il semblait qu'il avait été gravement atteint. Albus le prit dans ses bras et la tête du garçon reposa contre la poitrine de son directeur.

-Severus, suivez-moi, on emmène Harry à l'infirmerie. Minerva, surveillez Barty. Je reviendrai d'ici peu.

Et il sortit de la pièce d'un pas énergique. Severus le suivait, le regard posé sur le garçon. Il semblait choqué, perdu dans un autre monde. Le maître des potions ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant au garçon qu'il avait connu. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, maintenant. Il savait que le garçon frôlait doucement la folie, au risque de s'y perdre. Pendant un instant, il regretta tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, qu'il le méritait ou non. Il semblait si faible dans les bras du directeur, si vulnérable… Mais il se souvenait bien que ce garçon en question avait sans aucun doute tenu tête à son ancien maître, et en avait payé le prix cher. Même la mort semblait être douce en comparaison de ce qu'il avait vécu. Severus connaissait les prix que le Seigneur Ténèbreux faisait payer à ses serviteurs. Il avait autant de pitié pour eux que pour ses ennemis, exception faite de Harry. Il semblait le haïr avec tellement de force, et Il le torturait avec autant de hargne… Severus ne voulait pas se laisser aller aux sentiments, surtout pour ce garçon qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois détesté. Il effleura d'une main douce ses cheveux, sans que le directeur s'en aperçoive. Il passa sa main sur sa joue glacée. Il était si faible, sa respiration si saccadée… Severus eut envie, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ne rien ressentir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le bercer, de lui dire à voix basse qu'il ne craignait plus rien, qu'il le protégerait…

Mais, parallèlement, il imaginait les rires moqueurs de Harry s'il lui ouvrait son cœur, s'il exprimait ses sentiments presque paternels qu'il ressentait pour lui…

Et puis, penser ainsi à ces sentiments revenait à penser à Black. Et ça, ça ne passait pas. Black le haïssait. C'était ainsi et ne serait jamais autrement.

Severus continua à se débattre avec ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore s'exclama en voyant l'infirmière :

-Ah, Pompom, ça va mieux ?

L'infirmière acquiesça d'un air pincé. Ca ne passait pas si facilement de s'être fait avoir de façon si pittoresque. Elle reprit vite son attitude professionnelle en voyant Harry.

-Posez-le là.

Elle l'examina et soupira :

-Il en a subi d'autres n'est ce pas ?

Albus acquiesça doucement, peiné. Elle alla chercher ses potions avant de retourner auprès du garçon qui n'avait toujours pas cillé. Elle murmura :

-Le choc a été puissant. Il se pourrait qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. C'est même très probable.

Severus serra les poings. Voldemort ne voulait pas de témoins. Il allait le tuer après l'avoir joyeusement brisé. Mais Harry s'était enfuit. Avec le corps de l'autre. Barty l'avait récupéré avec ruse. Et avait continué l'œuvre de son maître, le but étant qu'il ne puisse pas témoigner et, au mieux, qu'il meure. Mais là, ce n'était plus de la mort. C'était de l'horreur pure et simple. Severus eut alors envie de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard : il voulait pleurer. Il voulait pouvoir exprimer sa peine. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il était des Siens. Il n'avait pas le droit aux sentiments. Le directeur exprima alors un regret profond. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait courir ce risque à Harry… Il sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie, devant avertir les élèves que tout s'était rétabli. Mais Severus n'était pas d'accord. Harry risquait de rester dans cet état à jamais. RIEN n'était rétabli. Rien ne le serrait sans doute jamais plus.

-o-

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels on interrogea Barty Croupton en présence d'Albus Dumbledore, de Minerva McGonagall et de Severus Rogue. Hélas, le ministre lui fit subir le baiser du détraqueur. Leur précieuse source d'information était ruiné ainsi que la preuve du retour du Seigneur Noir. Mais, pire que cela, l'état de Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. A l'instant, il dormait, entouré de la famille Weasley et de Hermione.

-Je VEUX l'interroger, Dumbledore ! Quel que soit l'état dans lequel il se trouve ! beuglait le ministre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Non, le ministre n'était VRAIMENT pas patient.

-Il ne pourra pas répondre !

Le ministre chassa ses paroles comme on chasse une mouche désagréable. Il écarta d'un geste les personnes entourant le garçon et s'en approcha. Il se stoppa immédiatement. Le jeune homme était d'une pâleur fantomatique, ses cheveux noirs ternes et ses traits tirés comme quand on a fait trop de nuits de veilles. Pourtant, on devinait une certaine quiétude sous ce masque silencieux. Le ministre se tourna vers le directeur, furieux :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il ? C'est une mauvaise blague !

Albus fit signe de non.

-Ceci n'est que le contrecoup de tout ce qu'il a subi.

Fudge cilla.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas quelques Impardonnables qui vont le mettre hors jeu !

-Il semblerait que si, dit sèchement l'infirmière.

Le ministre sembla alors vraiment avoir peur.

-Quand va-t-il s'en remettre ?

-Sans doute jamais ! cracha Pomfresh, furieuse.

Cornélius verdit puis pâlit.

-Mais.. Mais... On va m'accuser de ne pas avoir fait attention à lui ! Débrouillez-vous pour le remettre sur pieds ! Ce ne sont pas quelques anciens supporteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui qui vont le tuer !

-Le tuer non. Vous souvenez-vous d'un ancien procès… Il y a longtemps… Cornélius ? demanda tranquillement Albus. Vous souvenez vous de ce qui est arrivé à leurs victimes ?

Le ministre balbutia quelques paroles avant de dire à voix haute, avec fureur :

-Je reviendrai !

Il partit avec superbe. Son effet aurait été réussi s'il ne s'était pas prit la porte dans la figure au moment où il allait l'ouvrir. Severus Rogue entra, surpris de la résistance de la porte. Et il vit le ministre, plié en deux, qui tentait de se redresser. Il lui lança un regard hautain et dit d'une voix onctueuse :

-Monsieur le ministre voudrait bien se permettre de sortir de cette infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas une place pour quelqu'un de… -il renifla- son _rang_.

Piqué au vif, Fudge se redressa. Malgré la légère douleur qu'il ressentait, il était furieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis, il sortit en coup de vent. Un rire léger, enroué, brisa le silence.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ledit Harry ignora la jeune fille pour lancer un regard admiratif à son professeur de potions. Harry lui dit :

-Bravo pour votre sort de silence, il était parfaitement réussi.

Cependant, son visage était glacial. Rien n'émanait de lui. Même une statue aurait été plus expressive. Severus, voyant l'ouverture que le garçon lui offrait, retint un sourire et lui dit sèchement :

-Merci, Potter.

Et il ressortit sans même dire ce qu'il lui fallait annoncer au directeur, chose prouvant son trouble. Harry sourit doucement. Mais ce sourire froid ne plaisait pas à ses amis. Lesquels furent chassés de l'infirmerie par leur bien-aimé directeur. Il s'assit devant Harry. Et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Harry détourna le regard, passablement fatigué. Pomfresh, restée jusque là plantée au milieu de la pièce, se saisit de deux potions et les lui fit avaler. Harry n'en profita pas pour rouspéter, comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Cela tira un soupir au vieux directeur. Tout cela quittait son contrôle. Il perdait ses moyens depuis peu et craignait ce que cela voulait dire. Il lui dit :

-Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais chercher Sniffle.

Harry acquiesça, déjà vidé de son peu d'énergie. En revenant avec Sniffle, Dumbledore se confronta à Pomfresh qui ronchonnait face aux arguments du directeur mais ne put pas forcer Harry à se coucher et le directeur à partir. Vexée, elle claqua la porte de son bureau avec hargne. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, les yeux étincelants. Mais Harry ne réagit pas. Sniffle, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait entrer, se retransforma. Il s'avança vers Harry et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Sirius se recula, surpris et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Que m'avez-vous caché ? demanda Sirius.

-Rien Sirius, je ne sais moi-même pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, répondit tranquillement le directeur.

Harry, jusque là silencieux, prit la parole d'une voix glacée :

-Il est hors de questions que je relate tout.

-Tu dois nous le dire, répliqua gentiment son directeur.

Le garçon bougonna mais accepta à contre cœur. Sirius s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur son bras, en réconfort. Et, sous la directive de Dumbledore, Harry commença son récit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, il voyait le visage de son directeur devenir grave et celui de son parrain se tordre de colère et, ô surprise, de regrets et douleur. Finalement, il annonça doucement la priori incantatum, les fantômes des dernières victimes de Lord Voldemort et la directive de ses parents sans oublier la requête de Cedric. Il avait relaté sa propre torture sans émotions mais quand il parla de ses os qui se brisaient, il ne peut retenir la flexion de sa voix qui céda progressivement. La main de son parrain serra davantage son bras, par horreur et par fureur. Harry sentait que Dumbledore allait en pâtir et, malgré son respect pour le vieil homme -qui avait relativement baissé- il attendait avec hâte le moment où la foudre s'abattrait sur lui. Il conclut son récit par sa fuite et l'inconscience qui l'avait alors submergé. Il ne continua pas par ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du mangemort car il savait que Dumbledore était au courant et qu'il en avait parlé à son parrain. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, espérant que cela raviverait le feu qui dansait dans les prunelles de Sirius. Ce fut exactement ce qui se passa. Sirius se leva et s'avança dangereusement vers le vieil homme, plongé dans ses réflexions. Le directeur le vit et lui fit un sourire triste. Sirius passa rapidement à l'attaque :

-VOUS AVEZ OSE VOUS SERVIR DE MON FILLEUL COMME UN APPAT ! VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT COURIR MAINTS DANGERS ET VOUS VOYEZ DANS QUEL ETAT IL EST MAINTENANT ? JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER, VIEILLARD DE PACOTILLE ! CA NE S'ARRETERA PAS LA, JE VOUS LE PROMETS !

Harry leva la voix, ce qui la fit grincer.

-Sirius, il n'y est pour rien…

Il continua, dans l'espoir que ses paroles agaceraient prodigieusement son parrain :

-Ce n'est pas si grave…

Sirius plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Pas si grave ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise disposée prés du lit.

-Pas si grave… rumina-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Pas si grave ! Ben voyons ! éclata Sirius.

Harry dissimula son sourire satisfait en s'adossant à son oreiller.

-Pas si grave ! Mon filleul est aux portes de la mort et ce n'est _PAS SI GRAVE _!

-Je ne le suis plus, répliqua Harry.

Sirius, vidé de sa colère, sortit à grands pas de l'infirmerie, sans même un regard pour Harry. Harry soupira lorsque Pomfresh sortit enfin de son bureau, tenant quelques potions dans ses mains. Harry avala en dernier une potion de sommeil sans rêve et sombra presque aussitôt.

-o-

Harry fut obligé de rester à l'infirmerie deux semaines. Il bougonna beaucoup (pour la forme) mais au fond, ça lui était égal. Ici ou au dehors à subir les questions… Cependant, au creux de sa poitrine naissait quelque chose. Il se ressassait souvent avec amertume le moment où il s'était senti puissant. Vraiment puissant. Et il se sentait honteux du moment où il s'était rendu compte que malgré sa puissance, il ne connaissait aucun sort pour extérioriser cette énergie nouvelle. Et il en avait honte. Mais il avait l'intention que cela change. Oui, il le voulait et sa volonté imparable le guiderai dans ce chemin vers la puissance infinie ! Un sourire froid traversa ses lèvres. Il serait invincible !

-o-

Harry pu sortir exactement une semaine avant le retour pour les vacances d'été. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, pour le repas. Evidemment, les portes étaient fermées et il devait s'attendre à attirer tout les regards. Alors, fataliste, il les ouvrit. Le silence se fit. Les regards l'agrippèrent, le happèrent. Il respira profondément, ignorant la pitié qui était majoritaire dans les yeux qui l'assaillaient. Et, sous l'inspiration soudaine, il les fusilla tous du regard et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa table. Il s'y assis sous les murmures étonnés et sous le regard désarmé et désespéré de son directeur. Ses amis s'enquirent de son état mais il les repoussa avec un grognement. Il fusilla encore de ses yeux verts glacials les derniers récalcitrants qui se dépêchèrent de se détourner. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent, d'abord sous la forme d'un chuchotis puis par l'habituel vacarme. Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait. Mais Ron et Hermione tentèrent de lui délier la langue. Cependant, Harry leur jeta un regard tellement intense qu'ils s'en sentirent mal et se turent, détournant le regard, gênés. Il mangea un peu mais rapidement, il eu la nausée. Il tenta d'avaler une autre fourchette mais cette envie de vomir croissait. Il reposa ses couverts et tenta de recouvrir sa lucidité. Il se sentait mal… Il avait chaud, froid, peur, mal… Finalement, il respira profondément. Il regarda son assiette et la repoussa avec une moue de dégoût. La nourriture le révulsait. Il se leva et quitta la Salle, ignorant les cris de ses amis et les regards pesants.

Harry trouva refuge à la bibliothèque. Pendant un instant, il douta mais son impression revint en force. _Il devait devenir plus fort !_ Et il comptait sur la bibliothécaire pour l'aider. Il se dirigea vers un rayon et décida de revoir tout les programmes des années une à quatre. Pour les potions, la théorie suffirait. La pratique viendrait ensuite. Et, avec enthousiasme, il s'immergea dans les livres de premières années.

-o-

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il savait reconnaître ses erreurs mais les conséquences de celle de cette année lui faisaient peur. Harry avait changé. Que s'était-il passé dans la tête du garçon ? Albus voulait à la fois le savoir et l'ignorer. Il se leva péniblement. Il se sentait vieux. Vieux et las. Il regarda par la fenêtre et poussa un soupir. Voldemort était revenu. Le petit Harry de 11 ans était mort. Harry avait mûri, changé, et était devenu sombre. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide dans les prochains jours pour ne pas sombrer. Lui ne pouvait pas le faire. Ses amis oui. Puis, Albus Dumbledore sortit de ses pensées. Il avait une réunion dans la bibliothèque avec quelques anciens amis. Qui irait à la bibliothèque, déserté en cette période de presque vacances ? Personne.

Albus secoua la tête avec amusement. Où allait le monde en effet ?

-o-

Harry sourit, satisfait. En peu de temps, il connaissait les programmes des 4 années sur le bout des doigts. Il était à présent sur le point d'entamer la cinquième année dans un silence religieux. Ce serait plus long à assimiler mais surtout, plus difficile. Il ouvrit le premier volume en retenant inconsciemment sa respiration. Mais des voix gâchèrent ce moment. Il se retourna pour leur parler rudement mais il aperçut Sirius et Rogue. Dumbledore leur parlait.

-Sirius, tu dois prévenir les anciens. Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Mondingus Fletcher… Tous les anciens.

Sirius acquiesça et se retransforma pour s'échapper par la porte entrouverte. Dumbledore se tourna gravement vers Rogue :

-Tu sais quoi faire.

Severus Rogue, tremblant, répondit par l'affirmative et il sortit. Dumbledore soupira avant de lui même quitter le lieu.

Harry resta un moment surpris. Puis, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Et il se replongea dans son livre.

-o-

Cinq jours passèrent durant lesquels Harry fut comme absent de la vie commune. Enfermé dans la bibliothèque, le nez dans les lourds volumes poussiéreux, il ne mangeait quasiment plus et quittait rarement cet endroit de calme. Il s'était même lié d'amitié avec Mme Pince qui s'avérait d'excellent conseil. Quand il eut fini les six années (il n'avait pas accès à celui de la septième malgré les supplications faites à Mme Pince et il en restait frustré) il se plongea dans toute sorte d'autre chose. Cultures générales, Magie sans Baguette, Sorts Informulés, ancienne magie… Il s'efforçait d'avoir les bases pour mieux les travailler à la rentrée. Et, malgré lui, il se sentait attiré par la section Magie Noire. Pour le moment, il l'évitait, toujours repoussant le moment… Mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de cette obsession. Alors qu'il venait de découvrir que la magie sans baguette était incartable par le ministère, il se surpris à avoir le nez dans un épais ouvrage de Magie Noire, ce qui l'effraya. Hélas, son besoin de puissance augmentait et il se devait d'élargir son champ de connaissance. Ce qui incluait cette partie de la bibliothèque. Finalement, il demanda à madame Pince le dernier jour :

-Puis-je vous emprunter quelques ouvrages pour les vacances ?

Mme Pince fronçait les sourcils et s'apprêtait à le rabrouer quand il compléta vivement :

-Sur mon honneur de sorcier !

La bibliothécaire sourit, rassérénée.

-Faites donc.

Alors il se chargea de quelques volumes qu'il envoya dans sa valise d'un sort récemment appris et maîtrisé. Il dit bonsoir à la bibliothécaire et monta se coucher, épuisé. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et pu se glisser entre ses draps avec un soupir satisfait. Et il sombra dans le sommeil pour faire une nuit complète, chose rare.

-o-

Le lendemain, les adieux avec les autres écoles devaient avoir lieu. Il y aurait un banquet dans la Grande Salle et la présence de Harry était guettée. Mais il ne vint jamais. Il s'était endormi sur un livre, dans sa salle commune, vidé d'énergie suite à des essais de sorts. De toute manière, il ne serait jamais venu. Obsédé par l'idée de devenir plus fort, son esprit ne se rendait pas compte de l'inquiétude qu'il générait ni même de la peur que certains avait envers lui. Seule la volonté de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, et même devenir plus puissant que Dumbledore motivait sa vie. Il avait enfin trouvé son but. Et sa volonté, telle un flèche glacée mortellement dirigée, allait transpercer son but. Déjà, il se sentait plus fort, plus sûr. Ses connaissances, à présent mises sur de solides bases, semblaient vouloir s'élever jusqu'au ciel. Il semblait pouvoir maîtriser le monde entier.

Harry s'éveilla doucement du lourd sommeil dans lequel il était tombé. Il bailla longuement et laissa son regard dériver sur la salle commune. Elle lui semblait étrangère. Comme si il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il se leva et monta ranger son livre dans sa valise. Il redescendit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, dans l'idée d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il vit les élèves qui s'étreignaient et s'échangeait des adresses, les professeurs qui les regardaient faire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, et le ministre qui semblait furieux. Harry eut dans l'idée qu'il le cherchait. Alors qu'il allait s'éclipser, il le vit.

-Harry, viens donc là ! s'exclamait le ministre, à présent satisfait.

Avec autant d'enthousiasme que pour monter sur l'échafaud, il s'approcha. Le ministre lui secoua vigoureusement la main et dit encore plus fort si possible :

-Comment ça va mon garçon ?

Dans les yeux de Fudge, il devina la réponse qu'il voulait. Harry, par pure vengeance, répondit innocemment :

-Aussi bien qu'après avoir subi des sortilèges offensifs et avoir passé plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie, môsieur le ministre.

Harry n'avait pas résisté à mettre une pointe d'ironie dans ses paroles. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Fudge prit une couleur brique. Harry rajouta, mine de rien :

-Mais c'est bon, après tout, tout est réglé, tout le monde est au courant, n'est ce pas ?

Fudge balbutia et finit par hurler :

-Non, Potter, vous mentez ! Vous ne cherchez que le succès !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Et par quel moyen ?

Fudge sembla pris de court et se mit à pester d'une manière incompréhensible. Il perdit totalement le respect des jeunes sorciers lorsque son chapeau tomba à terre. Il le piétina sans faire attention, hurlant toujours. Profitant d'une accalmie, Harry glissa :

-Respirez s'il vous plait, vous risquez de vous étouffer. Ce serait une siiiii grande perte !

Il finit sur un ton tragique qui fit fulminer le ministre. Et il souffla, amusé :

-Votre chapeau a des faux plis maintenant. Permettez ?

Il le prit, le lava d'un sort avant que le ministre ne puisse protester et se mit à le sécher d'un sort habile. Le ministre poussa un cri furieux et Harry sursauta _innocemment. _L'extrémité de sa baguette toucha le chapeau qui s'enflamma. Harry grogna :

-Ah ben c'est malin !

Le ministre balbutia et semblait prés à fondre en larmes. Il se mit à hurler et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Harry tira sa baguette et chuchota quelque chose. Un plaque de verglas apparut sous les pieds du ministre qui glissa et tomba à la renverse. Harry rangea sa baguette et vit le ministre qui s'approchait.

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! Il y a une fuite dans le toit !

Il lui fit un sourire innocent. Le verglas n'existait pas en juin. Le ministre, manque de preuves, sortit d'un pas rageur en évitant la plaque traîtresse. Harry eut un grand sourire. Il avait pressentit la réaction de Fudge. Il savait qu'il allait le faire passer pour un illuminé. Ce serait jute une petite vengeance… Harry sortit d'un pas vif de la salle. Il monta dans le dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. Il grimaça et passa une main sur sa blessure du dos. Il l'effleura et grimaça. Ses doigts étaient poisseux de sang. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de se relever et de se soigner. Il était si fatigué… Il ferma les yeux.

-Juste pour un instant… se promit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain pour prendre le train qui le ramènerai chez lui, chez ses moldus. Seulement, tout serait différent… Un sourire figé joua sur ses lèvres comme la flamme bleutée entre ses doigts. La magie sans baguette avait du bon, finalement…

* * *

Fin ! (ou à suivre selon vous)

* * *

Voilà voilà ! 

Alors j'ai besoin de vous autres revieweurs pour savoir si vous voulez une suite ou que cela reste un OS. Si c'est le premier cas, les chapitres seront moins long et je ferai un saut dans le temps pour écrire à partir de la 7e année avec les changements.

Voilà, maintenant, review !

Je vous adore tous ! Bizoos !

AD


	2. Attaque au ministère

Bien le bonjour tout le monde les gens !

Alors commençons par le début.

J'ai été agréablement surprise de recevoir autant de reviews et j'ai mis les bouchées doubles pour écrire ce chap' (faut dire qu'avec mon slash et mes autres fics en cours c'est franchement dur de trouver du temps pour tout)

J'ai bien étudié certaines de vos reviews et vos propositions… Je dois avouer que je n'ai qu'une vague idée d'où je veux aller avec cette fic. Mais ça va venir, croyez-moi !

En tout cas j'ai décidé de faire un saut dans le temps car je n'ai ni le courage ni le temps d'écrire les deux années entre les évènements. Mais bien sûr, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, qu'il me contacte et que je lui dise clairement ce quui s'y est passé; en plus des détails dans ce chapitre.

On m'a dit également : pourquoi pas un slash ?

Ce ne serait pas crédible avec ce que j'ai prévu mais, encore une fois, il suffit qu'on me demande mon accord pour écrire une alternative.

Je ne suis pas difficile, je laisse plein de possibilités. A vos envies chers compatriotes de plumes !

Alors maintenant, annonce officielle… AD recherche bêta avec expérience. Mdr  
Enfin je sais pas trop si c'est nécessaire ou pas.

Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :**_

* * *

Deux ans plus tard _**

* * *

Au QG de l'ordre**

* * *

-Allez Harry ! 

Le garçon, glacial, foudroya Sirius Black, son parrain, du regard.

-J'ai autre chose à faire Black.

Sirius, habitué aux remarques cinglantes de son filleul, eut cependant envie de lui prendre le livre des mains et de le jeter par la fenêtre. Du moins il l'aurait fait si Harry n'avait pas repris la parole :

-Et puis j'aimerais bien revoir Severus.

Cette phrase agaça prodigieusement Sirius.

-Tu aimerais revoir cet assassin ? Mais il a tué Dumbledore Harry ! Tu étais là !

Harry répliqua sèchement :

-Je sais aussi des choses que tu ignores.

-Tu n'étais pas à toutes les réunions !

-Mais Dumbledore m'a dit des choses et seulement à moi ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix !

Harry se replongea dans son livre quand Sirius partit en bougonnant mais pourtant ne continua plus à lire. Tant de choses s'était passées depuis le cimetière et la torture qu'il avait subi…

En rentrant chez les Dursleys, pas encore tout à fait guéri, il les avait terrifié avec quelques tours faciles de magie sans baguette. Du coup, fier et heureux de son pouvoir, il avait eu la paix pendant un bon moment. Hélas, un soir, lui et Dudley furent entourés d'une dizaine de Détraqueurs. Grâce à un important effort physique et moral, Harry forma un patronus sans baguette qui fit fuir la majorité d'entre eux. Dudley, profitant de l'ouverture, s'enfuit en hurlant. Les dernières créatures le laissèrent aller : il ne les intéressait pas. Harry, abattu par des centaines de souvenirs horribles, se laissa tomber au sol. Les bras glacés des Detraqueurs l'effleurèrent, signe de sa mort prochaine. Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa après : il avait perdu connaissance en se doutant qu'il ne se réveillerait plus. Et pourtant, deux jours plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, allongé dans son lit, avec pour seuls souvenirs Mme Figg qui parlait à un homme (Mondingus Fletcher ou quelque chose du genre) de "Dumbledore" et "de conséquences de ses actes". Harry s'était doucement remis du choc et avait été emmené au Square Grimmaud par une garde rapprochée. Il avait retrouvé Sirius et ses amis sans pourtant en être ravi. Finies la paix et la liberté ! pensait-il. En effet, presque 24h sur 24, il avait un membre de l'Ordre sur son dos. Agacé, il avait fini par hurler sur celui qui le suivait un soir et chercha la paix. C'est ainsi qu'il revit Severus Rogue dans une pièce qui servait de labo de potion. D'abord aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Moly appelle tout le monde pour le dîner. Harry roula les yeux mais descendit quand même. Et, soir après soir, peu à peu la barrière se brisa. Une certaine complicité naquit entre eux deux, ce que certains voyaient d'un mauvais œil.(NdA : Quii :p)  
Finalement, avec un regret certain, Harry vit son amitié avec Severus profondément compromise à cause de la rentrée. Rentrée qui vit pour professeur de DCFM Ombrage, une dame horrible qu'Harry s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique. Malgré de terribles retenues avec elle, Harry ne s'apaisait guère, au contraire ! Avec les jumeaux Weasley, il était devenu une vraie terreur. De plus, il était depuis peu le premier de sa promotion, distançant même Hermione. Entre sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et diffamation du ministère, Harry fit une 5e année des plus particulières. Vers Noël, Arthur Weasley fut attaqué par un serpent en lequel Harry vit Nagini et vers la fin d'année, les BUSEs approchèrent. Sans prendre peine de réviser, Harry passa les épreuves et pensa les avoir réussies brillamment.  
Malgré tout, il sut que Voldemort voulait qu'il aille au département des mystères. Alors, après la dernière épreuve, il s'envola seul à dos de Sombral vers le ministère. Il se saisit de la prophétie dans la salle qui leur était réservée, et qu'il fit voler devant lui. Il appela d'une voix moqueuse les mangemorts et les envoya au tapis. L'instant d'après, Dumbledore et l'ordre pénétraient de le lieu en même temps que Voldemort, accompagné de ses amis -ou plutôt ses serviteurs-, transplanait. Harry se retrouva entre les deux groupes et, d'un geste décidé, il brisa la sphère au sol sans avoir néanmoins omis de mettre un mur de silence autour de lui. Il l'écouta dans ses moindres détails, pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déroulait. Un fois certain qu'il avait tout entendu, il brisa le mur, vacillant. Voldemort en profita pour lui lancer un sort de torture sous lequel il lui sembla agoniser des heures. Finalement, le mage noir arrêta le tourment, pour se protéger des sorts qui fusaient. Harry finit sa 5e année à l'infirmerie, dans laquelle l'infirmière l'obligea à rester sans raison pendant plus d'une semaine.  
Retournant chez les Dursleys, Harry nourrit un moment une haine tenace et une rancune à toutes épreuves pour son directeur mais finit par s'apaiser, certain de ses idées. Dumbledore -qui avait la main comme morte mais il ne voulait pas en parler- l'emmena d'ailleurs chez un de ses amis, qu'il était censé convaincre de venir travailler à Poudlard. Evidemment, il réussit avec brio. Il finit ses vacances dans la demeure des Black, à son plus grand plaisir car il pouvait ainsi voir Rogue. Il eut toutes ses BUSEs avec Optimal, bien que ça ne l'étonna guère. Dans le train, il se retrouva convoqué dans le wagon de Slughorn avant de devoir démentir toutes les rumeurs qui pesaient sur son cas depuis que le ministère avait admis qu'il avait raison. Enfin, il fut bien ravi d'arriver à Poudlard. Il écouta le discours de bienvenue du directeur et fut heureux de savoir que Severus allait prendre les cours de DCFM en main. Il marqua sur un morceau de parchemin un simple bravo suivit des initiales H.P. qu'il envoya dans les appartements du Maître-des-potions-plus-vraiment-maître-des-potions. L'année fut des plus mouvementées car entre retenues pour blagues pas toujours drôles et convocations de Dumbledore, Harry trouvait du temps pour apprendre la base de la magie noire. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à découvrir que le Prince de Sang Mêlé était son professeur préféré. La fin de l'année se conclut par la découverte d'un -faux-Horcruxe et par l'invasion de Poudlard par des mangemorts. Albus Dumbledore fut tué par son protégé Severus Rogue mais Harry savait que Severus avait agit sous la contrainte lorsqu'il avait écouté une dispute entre le professeur et le directeur. Harry, poursuivant les mangemorts qu'il abattait par dizaine, ressentit alors la terrible douleur du Doloris. Mais la phrase d'une des cagoules masquées lui resta en travers de la gorge :

_-Non, laisse-le ! Il est au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est sa chasse privée !_

Cette phrase était restée, gravée au fer rouge dans la mémoire de Harry. Depuis, il nourrissait une haine tenace à tout ceux qui osaient montrer un lien avec le Lord Noir.

Et il était revenu chez les Dursley, toujours furieux et haineux mais pourtant empli d'amertume. Il était seul, à présent. Plus personne pour le protéger, plus personne pour le conseiller, plus personne pour l'agacer au plus au point sans qu'il n'arrête d'être fidèle à sa cause.

Il ferma les yeux et retint ses larmes. "Non, je suis fort, je ne dois, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer." Presque instantanément, son visage redevient froid et impassible. Harry entendit alors des cris et des voix précipitées. Il se dirigea vers les personnes hystériques avec la ferme intention de passer un savon à ceux qui osaient le déranger.

Mais une phrase qu'il capta le fit se figer.

-Voldemort attaque le ministère ! Il y est lui-même !

Aussitôt, une joie intense saisit Harry à l'estomac et un sourire presque cruel s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança et déclara d'une voix sans équivoque :

-Je viens.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais bien un ordre.

-Pas question, s'emballa Moly, tu risque de te faire tuer !

Harry lui jeta un de ses regards noirs qui vous en bouche un coin. Moly ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma, ses arguments envolés.

-De toute manière, siffla Harry, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur glaciale, ce n'est pas vous autres pitoyables sorciers qui allaient m'en empêcher !

Il sortit dehors et transplana.

Les sorciers regardèrent longtemps l'endroit où Harry avait disparu. Désemparés, ils se rendirent compte sans se concerter que la situation leur échappait. Harry leur échappait.

**

* * *

Au Ministère de la Magie**

* * *

Harry transplana à côté de l'actuel ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimmgeour. Il sentit sur sa nuque et face à lui des regards surpris et il dit seulement d'une voix neutre : 

-Désolé du retard j'ai été retenu.

Il entendit d'autres craquements sonores et remarqua du coin de l'œil l'Ordre du Phénix accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il crispa les lèvres et serra les poings. Il remarqua que beaucoup de sorciers étaient recroquevillés au fond du hall et que des journalistes dont Rita griffonnaient furieusement sur leurs calepins. Harry pensa alors à sortir sa baguette. Aussitôt, une sorte de changement s'opéra en lui. Il devint terrifiant, une aura de puissance le sublimant l'entourant. Les combats ne purent être retardés davantage comme si les sorciers des deux camps avaient eu du mal à se retenir de sauter les uns sur les autres.

Le vacarme fit naître l'adrénaline en lui.

Harry s'opposa au premier mangemort venu. D'un ton sec, il jeta :

-Avada Kedavra.

Dédaigneux, il se détourna de l'homme qu'il avait tué sans regret. Il en tua un nombre incalculable avant de se retrouver face à Bellatrix Lestrange qui était encadrée de quelques-uns des meilleurs mangemorts de Voldemort.

-Oh mais bébé Potter vient s'amuser. Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Sa voix d'enfant nasillarde n'agaça pas Harry qui jeta d'une voix sans sentiment :

-Endoloris.

Bellatrix fut touchée et tomba au sol où elle se mit à hurler. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, surpris de voir le Survivant torturer de sang-froid une mangemorte. Finalement, il leva le sort. Bellatrix se releva péniblement et cracha :

-Bébé Potter vient jouer dans la cour des Grands.

-En effet, répondit Harry d'une voix paisible en jouant avec sa baguette.

Les mangemorts attendaient le bon moment pour lui lancer un sort et Bellatrix demanda d'une voix où perçait un intérêt certain :

-Es-tu sûr d'être dans le bon camp Potter ?

Elle ne riait plus. Son visage s'était figé bien que la folie défigure ses yeux bruns qui avaient dû être beau à une époque révolue.

Harry ne changea pas son attitude désinvolte mais lança un stupefix qui toucha trois des alliés de Bellatrix.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir une réponse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La mangemorte leva sa baguette et lança un Doloris qu'Harry évita. Le sort se perdit dans la foule des silhouettes et un cri de douleur s'éleva.

-Ton sort a trouvé sa cible, dit calmement Harry avant de se fondre dans la foule.

Bellatrix s'élança mais le perdit de vue. Elle jura et s'en voulut de ne pouvoir l'amener à son maître qui, d'ailleurs, en haut de l'escalier, surplombait les combats. Mais elle se sentit rassérénée de le voir y aller seul. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Et elle s'élança dans la mêlée.

Harry s'avançait péniblement vers l'escalier tuant ou écartant tout sorcier le séparant du Lord le plus ténébreux de l'histoire de la magie. Mais Voldemort se glissa dans un couloir adjacent et disparut de la vue de tous. Harry serra les dents. Il était sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait vu. Il s'élança, silencieux comme un chat, baguette levée, à sa suite. Il rejoint Voldemort qui, comme prévu, l'attendait.

-Harryyyyyy, siffla la voix de serpent. Quelle joie de te revoir !

Harry ne répondit pas et se mit à sa hauteur, le défiant d'un air presque supérieur. Son ennemi reprit :

-J'ai vu que tu avais fait des dégâts dans mes rangs… Je ne suis pas content, Harry. Pas du tout. Je vais devoir te punir…

Harry leva sa baguette mais entendit un froissement de tissus derrière lui. Et cinq sorts de désarmement le frappèrent en même temps. Il fut projeté au sol, sa baguette s'égarant quelque part dans l'obscurité du couloir. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était pitoyablement allongé aux pieds de Voldemort à qui la situation ne semblait pas déplaire. Il se releva rapidement, fusillant du regard les mangemorts victorieux, s'en voulant d'avoir détourné son attention. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les congédia et tourna autour de Harry, un air de rapace rusé au visage. Le Survivant se sentait alors assez mal tandis qu'une sueur froide glissait le long de son dos. Une certaine panique l'envahit malgré tout.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi Harry ?

Le garçon sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud de Voldemort sur son cou. Il se retourna et trouva Tom prés de lui… Trop prés de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança sur lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer. L'homme sourit. Harry se trouva alors acculer à un mur. Il tenta de s'esquiver mais Voldemort attrapa sèchement son poignet. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et retint un cri, qui aurait été aussi bien de surprise que de douleur. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de se battre et il cessa de fuir. L'homme approcha sa bouche de son oreille et siffla :

-Harry a très peur n'est-ce pas ?

En effet Harry tremblait convulsivement, incapable de se contenir. Une nausée le prit. Voldemort était décidément trop proche de lui. Son aura ténébreuse l'enveloppait et le révulsait. Sans compter la douleur que ses longs doigts infligeaient à son poignet. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il se retrouvait inlassablement. Voldemort chuchota de sa voix terrible qui avait tant de fois donné la mort :

-Tu n'as qu'un seul geste à faire Harry…

Pour appuyer ses paroles, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le fin poignet de Harry qui se mordit la lèvre. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir pleinement surtout que sa cicatrice le brûlait furieusement. Bien malgré lui, il effectua le geste qu'attendait son ennemi : il baissa la tête.

_Presque soumis…_

-Tu vois que ce n'est pas si dur que ça Harry…

Le garçon regrettait déjà son geste. Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de s'avouer soumis. Mais sentir la présence maléfique de Voldemort s'éloigner le soulagea. La pression accumulée redescendit.

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait involontairement retenu. Tom le fixait d'un air intelligent et pourtant cruel.

-Endoloris !

Harry, les jambes tremblantes, se sentait incapable d'esquiver. Le sort le frappa et il s'effondra au sol, se convulsant en poussant un cri de douleur. Voldemort le regarda se tordre sous le mal qui le rongeait pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne décide à lever le sort. Le corps de Harry retomba dans un calme apparent. Il se releva péniblement et attira sa baguette à lui. Il n'était pas encore vaincu.

**

* * *

Bataille du Hall**

* * *

Hermione, Ron est Ginny lancèrent des sorts aux mangemorts aux alentours sans quitter d'un seul œil Harry. 

Il s'exclamèrent en le voyant tuer un mangemort sans remords.

-Il… Il… balbutiait Hermione sans comprendre.

-Ce n'est même pas pour se protéger ! s'étonna Ron.

De même quand il tortura Bellatrix, les cris outrés de ses amis furent étouffés par le tumulte du combat.

-Remus !

Le loup-garou se tourna vers Hermione et elle vit qu'il pleurait. La jeune fille comprenait la raison de son malheur : il ne voulait perdre pas Harry mais était impuissant. Elle tenta de se diriger vers lui mais un mangemort lui jetant un sort l'en empêcha. Elle le stupefixa mais ne put rejoindre Remus qui s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé dans la bataille.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un air angoissé au visage et s'exclama :

-Allons voir si tout va bien !

Elle désigna les sorciers recroquevillés contre la fontaine magique. Les trois amis s'élancèrent et remarquèrent avec outrage que les sorciers n'avaient absolument rien, qu'ils avaient juste trop peur de se battre. Hermione les menaça de sa baguette et les força à se lever.

-Vous voyez ces gens, là-bas, qui risquent leur vie pour vous, vous qui n'avez même pas essayés de vous battre ? Moi-même et mes amis, nous sommes bientôt en 7e année à Poudlard et nous nous battons, nous, contrairement aux adultes que vous êtes ! Adultes qui devraient être raisonnables et responsables !

La colère sublimait étrangement les traits de Hermione et Ron ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et terrible à la fois. Ginny eut un sourire discret devant l'air de totale surprise qu'affichait son frère. Air qui semblait quelque peu amouraché. Ron posa sa main sur le bras de Hermione, s'étonnant de la douceur de sa peau et dit :

-Viens, ils ont besoins de nous.

Après un dernier regard de pur mépris pour les peureux qui ne savaient que faire de leurs mains et les journalistes qui griffonnaient sur un calepin, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau dans la mêlée.

**

* * *

Quelque part au Centre de la Bataille du Hall**

* * *

Remus, de fines rivières cascadant de ses yeux, stupefixait tous mangemorts qui arrivaient dans son champ de vision. Il essuya sur sa manche les traces de larmes quand il esquiva de justesse un Impardonnable. Il décida que, malgré son désarroi, il devait reprendre contenance et rejoindre Harry. Il allait monter l'escalier quand un sort frôla sa joue, brûlant légèrement sa peau. Il fit volte-face, sa baguette levée, prêt au combat. 

-Et bien, Lupin, on veut se faire tuer ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux et si tu me le demande gentiment.

Remus ferma un court moment les yeux. Il les rouvrit et grogna :

-Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi Lucius ! Tu n'as jamais rien su faire correctement de toute manière.

Le mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, entouré de sa ''cour'', roula les yeux et reprit d'une voix moqueuse tout en s'interposant entre Remus et l'escalier :

-On dit toujours ça quand on a perdu un cabot et qu'on s'apprête à voir disparaître quelqu'un qu'on considère comme son –reniflement sarcastique- propre fils.

Remus ne réfléchit pas. Un des trois Impardonnables, le plus mortel, s'échappa de sa baguette alors qu'il prononçait les mots fatals qui se précipitaient sur sa langue, presque désireux de compléter l'hécatombe. Le sort ne toucha pas un des mangemorts face à lui et il entendit le rire moqueur des serviteurs de Voldemort se répercuter dans tout le hall. Désemparé, il regarda le sommet de l'escalier et le couloir où avait disparu Voldemort puis Harry.

La voix de Lucius Malfoy le détourna de son désarroi.

-Tu n'as jamais su viser, Lupin. Tu n'as jamais su faire autre chose que lire des livres. Tu n'as pas su protéger ceux que tu chérissais. La preuve : le couple Potter est mort, Bella s'occupe à l'instant de Black –il est sûrement mort si tu veux savoir- et maintenant Notre Maître va tuer ton petit Survivant !

La colère aveugla Remus alors que le loup en lui s'éveillait de son sommeil et poussait des hurlements terrifiants. Il s'élança en avant et jeta d'une voix emplie de sanglots des sorts dont son esprit n'avait pas conscience. Quand il se calma, il vit les mangemorts, allongés au sol, les traits crispés de douleur, immobiles. Il éclata en sanglots.

**

* * *

Dans un des couloirs tortueux du ministère**

* * *

-Allons allons Harry, il n'est pas nécessaire de t'énerver… 

La voix de Voldemort agaça prodigieusement Harry et il lui fut impossible de se calmer. Et, d'après l'air satisfait de sa Némésis, Harry devina que s'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire : provoquer sa fureur pour qu'il lui laisse contempler à sa guise sa magie grandissante et pour plus facilement le vaincre et, au mieux, le faire adhérer à ses idées contre son gré. Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. D'une voix glacée il jeta un sort. Incapable de deviner lequel à tel point son esprit était embrouillé par les paroles doucereuses et emplies de venin de Voldemort.

-Voyons petit garçon, soit gentil et courbe l'échine devant ton maître.

Harry, totalement glacé par les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mit un moment à répliquer, une boule grossissant dans sa gorge et menaçant d'exploser.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus un petit garçon et grâce à qui ? De plus, vous ne serez jamais mon maître.

Voldemort eut un rire sarcastique qui figea Harry de terreur. Le garçon se maudit pour sa peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Surtout depuis le cimetière où il avait acquis une véritable crainte d'être touché voire approché quand il s'agissait de Voldemort. Harry fut détourné de ses pensées par la réponse de son ennemi :

-Voyons petit Harry, je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait. C'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu ce que tu es. Et ne dit jamais jamais.

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il hurla, sa voix se répercutant dans le couloir :

-Vous me le payerez !

Il respira profondément, aveuglé de sa colère noire et se calma, pour répondre d'une voix vicieuse et traîtresse :

-Depuis quand connaissez-vous les proverbes moldus ?

Voldemort leva ses yeux rouges brillants de cruauté vers Harry et il murmura quelque chose à son oreille qui fit étinceler de colère son beau regard émeraude. Le garçon murmura sans y penser un sort de magie noire qui manqua Voldemort de peu. Le Seigneur Noir eut un regard intéressé et il demanda d'une voix étrangement douce :

-Ainsi tu connais la magie noire… Tu es de plus en plus intéressant Harry…

Le garçon frémit au regard avide de son adversaire et, prit d'une pulsion furieuse qui le démangeait depuis un moment, il se mit, d'un mouvement rapide et surprenant, à jeter des sorts sans discontinuer. Mélangeant magie noire, magie blanche, sorts Informulés et ancienne magie, il se démena comme un fou, les larmes piquant ses yeux, laissant des ouvertures dans sa propre protection, ouvertures dont Voldemort ne profita curieusement pas. Il se contentait juste de bloquer et de répondre de temps à autres, jugeant du regard son jeune adversaire. Finalement, que ce qu'il vit lui plaise ou pas, il répliqua. Harry, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Il regarda le sort vert fondre sur lui, incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait ou non d'un Impardonnable.

-Non !

Une voix familière à l'oreille de Harry hurla, et un corps flou apparut dans le coin de sa vision. Il tourna le regard vers lui, se détachant du sort terrible et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet, cri de surprise et de colère mêlé.

**

* * *

Bataille en bas des Escaliers**

* * *

Remus se releva finalement, des sillons blancs sur ses joues. Sans un regard pour les corps étendus devant lui, il les enjamba et gravit lentement les escaliers, à moitié conscient de ses gestes malhabiles, vacillant, cherchant désespérément à croire que Harry était vivant. 

Il ne supporterait pas sa mort à lui. Déjà que celle de James et Lily l'avait profondément ébranlé sur ses fondations qu'il croyait solide alors…

Au fond, les paroles de Lucius Malfoy l'avait touché, mortellement blessé. Au fond, il savait qu'il avait raison. C'était sa faute.

Et puis… Sirius. Rien que ce nom lui donnait envie de pleurer, les larmes piquant cruellement ses yeux… Son ami, son dernier ami… Celui en qui il avait mis tous ses espoir de survie il y a encore que quelques mois… Il serait soit mort, soit mortellement blessé… Incapable de se contenir face à sa cousine.

Comment ne pas se souvenir des moments tendres de l'enfance, leur rencontre à Poudlard, les disputes entre James et Lily, les blagues ? Pour lui, Remus, c'était impossible.

Il avait appris à vivre malgré sa lycanthropie avec ses amis. Sans eux, il aurait été terrifié par ce qu'il était et il aurait eu peur du loup en lui. Ses amis lui avaient appris à vivre comme il était.

Et ils étaient fiers de ce qu'il était. Remus était lui aussi fier. Mais pas de la même chose. Remus était fier de ses amis. Et même dans la mort, Rem' les admirait toujours.

L'homme baissa le regard, marchant dans un couloir sombre, une perle cristalline roulant sur sa joue pâle. L'unique larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux d'ambre vint s'écraser au sol, libérant la douleur et les regrets de son ancien possesseur.

Remus releva alors la tête tandis qu'au loin retentissait des voix et des bruits de combats. Il avait vécu tant d'épreuves… Il ne laisserait pas celle-ci se produire. Même s'il devait en souffrir mortellement, il ne laisserait jamais Harry mourir devant ses yeux. Non, pas encore lui !

Il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le tumulte d'un combat acharné.

**

* * *

Bataille du Hall**

* * *

-Ron, on y arrivera pas ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix désespérée. 

-Si ! contredit Ron, dans l'espoir qu'un événement quelconque vienne les sauver tous.

Mais rien n'arriverait, ils le savaient tous. Les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. Trop forts. Trop expérimentés pour eux. Pour les fonctionnaires peu habitués aux combats. Pour les élèves qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient acculés. Les aurors étaient tombés, un à un.

Il lança un sort avec l'énergie d'un désespoir grandissant. Peu à peu, les mangemorts les enserraient. Bientôt, ils seraient acculés. Et bientôt, eux, qui étaient les derniers à se battre, seraient vaincus. Tranquillement, ils faiblissaient. Leurs magies se vidaient lentement mais sûrement. Hermione tenta de prendre les mangemorts de surprise avec quelques sortilèges puissants mais Dolohov lui en jeta un violent qui la fit décoller et heurter brutalement un mur. Ron poussa un cri de pure rage et se précipita vers elle, baissant sa garde. Il se fit ainsi désarmer. Les épaules du roux s'affaissèrent et il jeta un regard noir aux mangemorts qui les dominaient avec arrogance. Il s'agenouilla près de Hermione et la serra contre lui. Il leva alors le regard vers ceux qui les menaçaient de leurs baguettes. Alors que Lucius Malfoy -récemment revenu à lui et furax-, s'apprêtait à parler sarcastiquement, il y eut une violente explosion qui projeta les dernières personnes debout au sol, plaquées par le souffle de la détonation.

Hermione poussa un cri de terreur et Ron la protégea de son corps alors que des morceaux de pierres s'écrasaient tout autour d'eux. C'était le chaos. Mais dans les Ténèbres et dans la mort, vint une lueur d'espoir. Un phénix de feu, magnifique, s'étala dans le hall en poussant un trémolo d'espérance avant de s'évanouir lentement.

Ron releva la tête. Il se mit sur ses jambes et regarda autour de lui. Le phénix, ou tout du moins le sort, les avait tous sauvés. Et le rouquin, humblement, inclina la tête.

Et l'animal de feu explosa en une myriade d'étincelles.

Ron eut les larmes aux yeux. Et il retourna s'occuper d'Hermione.

**

* * *

Dans un des couloirs tortueux du ministère**

* * *

Harry vit Remus se jeter avec désespoir vers lui. Il ressentit un choc et il s'effondra au sol, la tête bourdonnante. Le sort passa au dessus de sa tête. 

-Endoloris ! siffla une voix mécontente.

Remus se tendit à ses côtés et poussa un hurlement qui ressemblait à celui d'un loup. Harry se releva brutalement et siffla furieusement :

-Arrête ça !

Voldemort effectua un sourire mais s'abstint de répondre et de lever le sort. Harry se sentit bouillonner.

-JEDUSOR ARRETE CA !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cessa brutalement le sort. Il se tourna lentement vers Harry, ses yeux brillants de colère et de haine. Le garçon déglutit péniblement. Le Ténébreux Lord murmura un sort et les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent.

Le sortilège envahissait chaque partie de son corps et il poussa un hurlement qui se répercuta dans tout le ministère. Lentement, prenant presque du plaisir par la lenteur de leur tâche, des couteaux invisibles tracèrent des sillons sur tout son corps. Ainsi, les vêtements de Harry s'imbibèrent de sang. Lorsque le sort cessa, le garçon se recroquevilla, sanglotant faiblement.

Voldemort sourit.

-Ce… n'é… n'était pas nécessaire… Tom.

La voix faible de l'adolescent retentit dans l'air. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à sa hauteur et siffla :

-Tu es aux portes de la mort, à ma merci, et la seule chose que tu puis dire, c'est me dicter ma conduite.

Harry se raidit lorsque la baguette de Voldemort se posa sur son front. L'homme eut un sourire.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur… Je te dirais seulement une chose : je te laisse une dernière chance pour t'allier à moi. C'est ta dernière chance, retiens-le bien. Prend ce sort comme un avertissement.

L'adolescent eut un cri de surprise alors que le sort jaillissait, à bout portant. Il engloba Harry d'une lumière aussi noire que le charbon. Aussitôt, un mal terrible le prit. C'était pire qu'une migraine ; oui, vraiment pire. C'était comme si on labourait sa tête à coups de marteau piqueur. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que l'impression de destruction de son cerveau l'emplissait. Sa magie, incapable de le défendre, impuissante, s'échappa de son corps à la manière d'un phénix et s'envola vers le hall.

"Reviens !" voulait hurler Harry.

Mais rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres hormis des gémissements de douleur. Et, ainsi allongé sur le sol glacé, frissonnant, se convulsant, Harry Potter, le Survivant, se sentit terriblement faible, vulnérable.

Une unique larme s'échappa de ses paupières crispées.

Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Ô ironie, la magie de Harry va sauver les gens dans le hall, elle s'échappe au moment où il en a le plus besoin. 

Je sais, l'histoire avec Siri est confuse mais disons que Bella devait "s'occuper" de lui durant cette bataille. Remus préfère sauver Ryry qu'il sait en vie plutôt que de le mettre en danger en cherchant à protéger –peut-être en vain- Siri…

Ce sera moins confus dans le prochain chap', promis !

Maintenant… revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew !

Allez, et que ça saute ! Au fait, z'avez atteint des records pour le Prologue ! Je suis aux anges.

Et une dernière petite question : voyez-vous Harry aux côtés de Voldemort de son plein gré ?

Bizoos à tous et à dans un temps indéterminé pour la suite !

AD


	3. Aveuglé

**Note **: Bien le bonjour ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier mais j'ai été hospitalisée en aigu :/ M'enfin maintenant ça va mieux, je suis hospitalisée en clinique la semaine pour prendre soin de moi ^^ Encore désolée du retard =))

**Chapitre 3 :**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était confortablement installé dans un lit, au chaud sous une épaisse couverture. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il poussa un gémissement sourd. Il avait mal à la tête et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. De temps à autre cela devenait un sifflement horriblement vicieux qui lui torturait les tympans.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, dans l'espoir de demander qu'on arrête ce supplice. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il bougea légèrement, cherchant des yeux un quelconque point lumineux. Il poussa un grognement sourd qui passa inaperçu à ses oreilles et gémit :

-Qui a éteint la lumière ?

Le bourdonnement engloutit sa voix, si bien qu'il lui sembla ne pas l'entendre. Le sifflement parut s'apaiser pour repartir de plus belle. Harry posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et supplia :

-Arrêtez ça !

Il s'enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller, son corps protestant fermement. Deux mains habiles le retournèrent et voulurent lui faire avaler quelque chose. Il les repoussa et s'exclama :

-Où êtes-vous ? Allumez la lumière par pitié ! Ne soyez pas lâche à ce point !

Le bruit s'amplifia et Harry répliqua sèchement :

-Allez faire votre bourdonnement ailleurs et laissez-moi me reposer !

Il lui sembla que l'on ne l'avait guère écouté et, pourtant, le sifflement s'en alla calmement.

-Pas moyen d'être tranquille, renifla Harry.

Malgré sa panique intérieur, il ferma les yeux, s'enfouit sur la couverture et se rendormit.

* * *

Remus se souvenait encore avoir vu le sort de Voldemort englober Harry de sa lumière de mauvaise augure. Il avait tellement voulu tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres après cela… Mais IL ne l'avait juste regarder comme de la pourriture, avec un air mauvais et murmurant seulement "il sera à moi" avant de disparaître.

Il se souvenait encore avoir saisit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant comme un bébé, pleurant doucement sur son corps mutilé.

Peu après, il avait rejoint les gens du hall. Les étincelles de magie, omniprésentes, retournèrent dans le corps de leur possesseur, autrement dit Harry.

Il n'y avait eu que peu de blessés, Merlin merci mais, hélas, Harry était le plus touché et celui le plus en danger. Remus avait refusé tout net de l'envoyer à St Mangouste. Il savait que l'adolescent se rebifferait dès qu'il verrait où il avait échoué.

Alors ils étaient retournés tous à Square Grimmauld, soignant leurs blessés, mettant Harry dans une chambre à part mais rapide d'accès pour ses soignants.

Combien de temps avait passé ? Remus ne savait dire et, pourtant, il se rongeait les sangs même s'il le savait hors de danger.

Et le voilà qui gémissait faiblement, s'éveillant d'un long sommeil réparateur. Inutile de dire que Remus voulait lui sauter au cou ! Mais les medicomages étaient formels : pas de chocs brusques après les terribles blessures qu'il avait dû surmonter. Le loup-garou se contenait péniblement. Mais ce qui le refroidit, ce fut la première phrase qu'il prononça :

-Qui a éteint la lumière ?

Remus sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Le soleil resplendissait par la fenêtre et caressait l'adolescent de sa lueur dorée. Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas la voir ?

Ce fut alors qu'il vit le regard pâle de l'adolescent… Yeux aux bordures dorées et à la prunelle quasiment blanche. Son cœur rata un battement. Harry. Etait. Aveugle.

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il intercepta le regard fataliste des deux soignants. Il se mit à protester :

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Absolument rien vu que l'aveuglement est dû à un sort.

Remus sentit son sang bouillonner. Il agressa les médicomages :

-Vous devez faire quelque chose !

Harry, de son côté, gémit un "Arrêtez ça !" qui eut pour effet de calmer Remus.

Il avait tellement envie d'aller le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer… Un des soignants tenta de lui donner une potion que l'adolescent repoussa.

-Monsieur Potter, vous devez vous soigner…

Harry répondit avec virulence :

-Où êtes-vous ? Allumez la lumière par pitié ! Ne soyez pas lâche à ce point !

Remus se figea et hurla :

-Soignez-le vous êtes des medicomages ou non ?

Harry répliqua sèchement :

-Allez faire votre bourdonnement ailleurs et laissez-moi me reposer !

Remus se figea de nouveau. Non… Ce ne pouvait être possible… Tant de malheurs accumulés…

Et pourtant, à la vue des médicomages fatalistes, Remus dû se faire une raison : Harry était sourd.

-oOo-

Remus et les deux soignants descendirent, profondément abattus. Ils réunirent l'Ordre ainsi que les trois amis du Survivant pour faire leur annonce. Les médicomages s'empressèrent de faire leur bilan avant de se taire, jetant un regard mal à l'aise envers Remus qui devait conclure. Il se lança péniblement :

-Et bien, malgré la succession de malheurs, il semblerait qu'il n'en soit pas fini : Harry est sourd et aveugle.

Des cris de surprise, des gémissements de désespoir, des cris d'horreur lui répondirent. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Tonks vint à son côté le consoler.

Il sortit de la pièce, la métamorphomage sur les talons et monta vers la chambre de Harry. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise. Il éclata en sanglots.

-Pour…Pourquoi lui hein Nympha' ? Il n'a rien demandé !

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en sortira. Comme toujours.

L'homme secoua négativement la tête, incapable de compter sur sa voix. Il réussit à murmurer :

-Comment veux-tu qu'on communique ? Comment-veux-tu qu'on l'aide ?

Tonks secoua négativement la tête, incapable de répondre. Remus laissa quelques larmes couler avant de bondir hors de sa chaise.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen…

Il sortit de la chambre en courant, les yeux luisants d'une flamme rarissime en ces temps troublés : l'espoir.

Remus était agité.

-L, rayon L… répétait-il telle une litanie.

Il fouillait dans la bibliothèque des Black avec une fébrilité certaine.

-Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.

Ses doigts retirèrent un lourd volume au titre doré écaillé. Ses mains, rendues malhabiles par l'espoir, peinèrent à trouver le sommaire puis la page 217. Avec crainte et appréhension, Remus se mit à lire.

_Créer un lien mental avec un être humain est très dangereux. Il faut ne plus avoir d'espoir, que tout soit perdu, que le monde s'effondre lentement et sûrement autour de vous. Pour créer cette connexion, il faut deux personnes de haut niveau magique ayant déjà un profond lien. La formule doit être lancée par quelqu'un d'autre, plus ou moins extérieur, comme pour le Serment Inviolable, que nous avons déjà vu précédemment. _

_La formule latine à prononcer est celle écrite ci-dessous._

_**Attention ! Une seule faute de prononciation peut provoquer la mort des deux sorciers concernés. Une grande confiance en le lanceur est conseillée. **_

Remus releva la tête. C'était fou, insensé et pourtant…

-Tonks ! Viens vite ! Avec Ron et Hermione !

Son cri raisonnait d'espoir. Après tout, il pouvait bien souhaiter que ça marche non ?

-Qui y a-t-il Remus ? demanda Hermione d'une voix curieuse alors que les trois appelés passaient la porte.

-Lisez ça !

Ils parcoururent la page et, relevant la tête, Remus aperçut une lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux.

-Ca peut marcher, souffla Tonks, emplie d'espérance.

-Hermione tu veux bien lancer le sort ?

-Oui Rem' aucun problème, répondit-elle après avoir jauger du regard la formule.

-Allons-y alors.

D'un pas rapide, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Harry. Ils poussèrent la porte et se figèrent sur le seuil. Harry se convulsait sur le lit, ses doigts serrés furieusement sur les draps.

-Allons Harry, fais donc preuve d'un peu plus de volonté tu veux ?

''Au moins il y en a un qui s'amuse bien'' songea Harry en entendant dans sa tête la voix moqueuse et joyeuse de son ennemi.

-Endoloris !

Harry fit un mouvement sur le côté mais hélas le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'effondra au sol, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur alors qu'une multitude de petites aiguilles transperçaient sa peau et brûlaient son corps. Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter, s'il pouvait mourir..

-Tom arrête, gémit-il.

Le sort cessa.

-Pourquoi donc mon ami ?

-Je ne suis pas votre ami, ragea Harry, toujours dans le noir absolu.

-Mais si Harry, regardes-toi, on dirait moi avec quelques années en moins…

-Beaucoup d'années, rectifia le concerné.

-Endoloris !

Plaqué au sol, l'adolescent gémit sous la souffrance. Il voulait tellement qu'elle cesse, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que la torture finisse, qu'elle s'éteigne comme une flamme soufflée par le vent froid d'hiver.

-Bien Harry, j'ai décidé que ta punition a duré suffisamment longtemps, je vais te rendre tes sens… Ne suis-je donc pas bon prince ?

-Oh si, ironisa le Gryffondor.

-Tu es donc si peu reconnaissant… Pour la peine, je ne vais te rendre que l'ouïe, pour la vue je repasserais plus tard..

-Trop gentil, renifla Harry.

-Ne me force pas à revenir sur ma décision mon jeune serviteur…

-Je ne suis pas votre serviteur ! hurla Harry, furieux.

-Oh si… Souviens-toi, tu as incliné la tête au ministère, tu t'es courbé devant moi…

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, gémit l'adolescent.

-On a toujours le choix, et toi tu l'as fait, tu deviendras l'un des miens…

-Je refuse !

-Tu refuse la réalité ? Voyons Harry, tu es ridicule, alors qu'il y a tellement de bénéfices à devenir mangemort..

-Je n'en vois aucun, siffla l'adolescent, rageur.

-Tu es tellement obtus… Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout le temps devant moi pour te faire plier…

Harry sentit la présence maléfique du mage noir devant lui et suffoqua. La baguette de Voldemort effleura en une caresse pleine de sombres promesses son poignet gauche. L'adolescent recula et se heurta à un mur. L'aura ténébreuse du sorcier l'envahit à nouveau tandis que celui-ci chuchotait à son oreille :

-Petit Harry est seul dans l'obscurité, mais bientôt la lueur de ma marque éclairera son chemin..

Trop occupé à combattre la nausée qui l'envahissait et la douleur sourde dans sa cicatrice, le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il finit par murmurer :

-Tom, laisses-moi..

Ledit Tom eut un rire glacé et répondit :

-Seulement si tu t'agenouilles devant ton Maître.

-Je ne vous vois même pas !

-Cela signifie que tu serais prêt à le faire ?

-Non ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

-Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre..

-Vous comprenez mal !

-Endoloris !

Harry sombra à nouveau dans la douleur. Elle le submergea par vagues brûlantes et la mort lui parut soudainement la plus douce des punitions. Quelqu'un hurlait quelque part. Il mit un moment, aveuglé par la souffrance, à se rendre compte que c'était sa propre voix. Il murmura, la voix saccadé :

-Arrête Tom..

-Supplie-moi.

La douleur redoubla et toute raison abandonna Harry. Il hurla :

-Arrête Tom, je t'en prie !

Le supplice cessa et Harry se rendit compte de l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Comment avait-il pu supplier son ennemi de le laisser, de cesser la torture ? Comment son cerveau avait-il pu ordonner à sa langue de prononcer ces mots-là ?

-C'est bien Harry, tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité.

-Je ne voulais pas, gémit l'adolescent, tourmenté par ces quatre petits mots.

-Bien sûr que si tu le voulais, sinon tu n'aurais pas supplier que j'arrête de te torturer.

Harry sentit les larmes brûler ses paupières mais il les retint péniblement.

-Bien, sur ce, mon cher Harry, j'ai un gouvernement à renverser et un pays à conquérir, je vais te laisser, mais je te rends, dans ma grande générosité, ton ouïe.

Il claqua des doigts et Harry put l'entendre. Il s'en émerveilla et entendit enfin la voix de son adversaire en dehors de sa tête.

-A bientôt mon cher Harry.

Et soudain, il n'entendit plus rien.

-oOo-

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé. La douleur dans ses muscles lui fit cependant supposer qu'il ne s'était pas passé bien longtemps.

-Harry ? questionna une voix inquiète.

-Je peux vous entendre, s'émerveilla l'adolescent.

-C'est vrai ? Oh magnifique ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Voldemort m'a rendu une petite visite dans mon esprit et il a décidé, en âme généreuse, de me rendre mon ouïe.

-Oh c'est pour ça que tu te convulsais, murmura la voix, attristée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Remus, rassura Harry.

-Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! éclata la voix de son meilleur ami. Tu t'es fait torturé !

Harry eut un petit sourire triste et reprit :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Remus répondit d'une voix guillerette :

-Nous avons trouvé un sort qui permet de créer un lien mental entre deux personnes, ce qui nous aurait permis de discuter avec toi, mais vu que tu n'as perdu plus que la vue, je ne sais pas si tu trouveras ça nécessaire.

-Oh non ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas permanent. Cependant j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me lanciez des sorts pour que j'apprenne à me mouvoir même si je suis aveuglé.

-Il n'en ai pas question ! s'exclama Remus. Tu as besoin de repos après tout ce que tu as fait et subi !

-Il n'y a pas de repos pour les combattants, hormis celui éternel.

-Je refuse, grogna le lycanthrope.

-Hermione, tu accepterais ?

-Oh Harry je ne sais pas..

-C'est pour que je parvienne à me défendre même si Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts réussit à me priver de ma vue, tu ne peux pas penser que c'est inutile ! De plus, si j'avais su faire, j'aurais éviter les Doloris que Tom m'a envoyé tout à l'heure.

-Bon… hésita la voix. D'accord.

-Hermione !

-Remus c'est pour son bien.

Ron, resté jusqu'à là silencieux, s'avança et étreignit son meilleur ami.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir en forme.

Harry retint une moue. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester aussi proche qu'auparavant avec ses amis. ''Maudit sois-tu Tom'' songea-t-il avec haine. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné d'eux, déjà ? Parce qu'ils étaient une faiblesse, probablement, parce que la torture du cimetière lui avait fait comprendre que seule la puissance pouvait le sauver, et que cette même recherche de puissance l'avait éloigné d'eux.

Harry se força à afficher un sourire, qu'il imagina sans problème forcé.

-Merci Ron.

Il resta un court instant silencieux et questionna Remus :

-Comment va Sirius ?

-Il va bien, Bellatrix l'a salement amoché, mais il va s'en sortir. Elle devait le tuer mais elle n'a pas résisté à l'envie de le torturer à mort. Heureusement, tu l'as sauvé au moment où elle allait lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

-Bien.

L'adolescent rejeta les couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il frissonna quand ils touchèrent le parquet glacé et se força à ne pas retourner sous les draps à la quête d'une chaleur perdue. Il se leva et vacilla légèrement. Il tâtonna, et Remus lui mit dans les mains un jean et un tee-shirt. Il le remercia et attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer pour se changer. Il se sentait frustré de ne rien voir et il savait que cela ne dépendait que du bon vouloir de son ennemi, ce qui n'atténuait pas son sentiment.

D'un pas prudent, il s'approcha de la porte et, après avoir heurté plusieurs fois le bois, finit par trouver la poignée. Il l'actionna et avança. Il heurta quelqu'un et s'excusa.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry.

C'était donc Hermione.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre un petit peu avant de te lancer dans cet entraînement ? Tu as besoin de repos.

-Ca va Hermione, merci.

Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, ça lui en coûtait de dépendre de quelqu'un, fut-ce ses meilleurs amis. Heureusement, la jeune fille n'insista pas et il montèrent prudemment les escaliers jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Heurtant une marche, Harry se répandit en jurons haut en couleurs. Finalement, ils réussirent à rentrer dans la pièce. Le Gryffondor se positionna dans ce qu'il supposait être le centre de la salle. Il entendit vaguement le parquet craquer sous les pas d'Hermione et elle lui dit :

-Tu es prêt Harry ?

-Oui.

-Rictusempra !

Harry amorça un geste mais fut frappé par le sortilège et se mit à rire. Hermione cessa le sort rapidement et l'adolescent se reprit. Il fallait qu'il y arrive !

-Petrificus Totalus !

Il réussit à esquiver mais il sentit le sort le frôler. Il ne parvint pas à éviter le suivant et il s'effondra au sol, tout son corps rigide comme de la pierre. Hermione le libéra et il se remit péniblement debout. Elle lui murmura :

-Concentre-toi sur le bruit.

Harry acquiesça. ''Ce n'est pas si facile'' songea-t-il avec un pointe de colère. ''J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !''

-Stupefix !

Harry serra les paupières et entendit un bruissement d'air face à lui. D'un geste souple, il se glissa sur la droite et fut satisfait en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas été touché.

-Rictusempra !

A nouveau, il entendit quelque chose et il virevolta habilement hors de la trajectoire du sort.

-Bien Harry, vraiment très bien, on dirait presque que tu vois normalement.

Harry sourit, satisfait de ses progrès brutaux. Il lui fallait faire confiance à son ouïe.

Après quelques autres sorts évités, qu'ils soient parlés ou informulés, Harry leva la main.

-Merci 'Mione.

-De rien Harry.

Silencieusement, ils descendirent dans le salon, pour assister à une réunion de l'Ordre. Ils passèrent la porte et se laissèrent choir sur les fauteuils, bien qu'Harry manqua de s'assoir à côté, ce qui fit rire doucement Hermione. L'adolescent en était sûr, il avait rougi. Des bruissements de robes annoncèrent au Gryffondor que les membres étaient arrivés. Lorsque tous furent installés, et que Harry eut senti nombres de regards se poser sur lui, Remus prit la parole :

-Bien puisque nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons débuter la réunion. Comme vous le voyez, Harry est sur pieds, en pleine forme. Il a retrouvé son ouïe, mais sa vue n'est pas encore revenue. Nous avons bon espoir qu'elle revienne bientôt.

Harry fut reconnaissant à Remus de ne pas avoir raconté l'histoire entière, il n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde sache que Voldemort jouait avec lui d'une façon aussi abjecte. Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque trois mots le frappèrent :

-…Apparemment une coupe de Poufsouffle qui a été cachée dans le coffre des Lestrange. Nous ne savons pas encore quelle importance elle a pour Vous-Savez-Qui mais nous y travaillons.

Des clochettes tintèrent aux oreilles de l'adolescent. Ainsi Voldemort avait caché un Horcruxe à Gringotts. Ce n'était pas surprenant, vu que Gringotts était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde après Poudlard. La question qui se posait était, comment la récupérer ? Il se souvenait bien de l'avertissement contre les voleurs, mais il fallait qu'il pénètre par effraction dans le coffre, il ne pouvait pas laisser la coupe à Voldemort !

Il avait beau entendre des voix parler autour de lui, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Seule la coupe le tourmentait. Comment allait-il rentrer ? Ensuite, comment allait-il ouvrir le coffre ? Enfin, comment allait-il ressortir ?

Il songea d'abord à soumettre Bellatrix à l'Imperium. Mais ne résisterait-elle pas ? N'avait-elle pas assez de force d'esprit pour repousser son sortilège ? Il mit l'idée de côté. Il pensa ensuite à utiliser du polynectar. Mais pourrait-il imiter Bellatrix avec perfection ? Saurait-il traiter les gens comme de la fiente de hiboux, les malmener, duper les gobelins et ressortir indemne ? Il se demanda s'il pouvait utiliser un sort. Le sortilège d'attraction ne marcherait sans doute pas. Celui de transport probablement pas. La magie noire était à proscrire, surtout dans un lieu public comme le Chemin de Traverse.

Il décida de mettre de côté cet Horcruxe pour le moment où il serait forcé d'aller le chercher. Il se décida à se concentrer sur les autres, ceux qu'il ne savait pas où trouver. La voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées :

-Harry, la réunion est finie, tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, je réfléchissais.

-Tu comptes retourner à Poudlard cette année ?

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai ma propre voie à suivre. Et Hermione et toi ?

-Oui, je pense que maman nous tuerait sinon.

Harry eut un sourire triste. Que donnerait-il pas pour retourner à l'école cette année-là, suivre les cours, travailler, à la recherche de toujours plus de puissance ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Dumbledore lui avait confié la mission de trouver et détruire les Horcruxes, et il ne pouvait décemment pas rester à la portée de Voldemort en retournant à Poudlard, qui, il n'en doutait pas, était sûrement tomber sous sa coupe.

-Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, tu veux nous accompagner ?

-Non, mais j'ai une demande à te faire.

Il marmonna un sort et sa bourse, emplie de Gallions, apparut dans sa main.

-Tu pourrais m'acheter une pensine ?

-Oui pas de problème.

Harry eut un sourire. Il était temps pour lui de revoir le souvenir du médaillon pour le retrouver.

-oOo-

Les jours s'écoulaient doucement, et Harry ne cessait d'injurier mentalement Voldemort pour lui refuser sa vue. Il ne cessait de remâcher son aveuglement, qui l'empêchait de se lancer corps et âme dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Et il sentait bien autour de lui l'abattement de le voir privé d'un de ses sens. Chaque matin, emplis d'espoir, ses amis lui demandaient s'il voyait à nouveau quelque chose. Et, chaque matin, il se trouvait obligé d'abaisser encore un peu leur moral. Il ne voyait rien. Même les membres de l'Ordre avait presque perdu espoir. Il le ressentait. Car s'il y avait une chose de positive, c'est que cette privation lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, en partie le fait qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions des gens qui l'entouraient. C'est dans un moment où il maudissait son ennemi, blotti dans un fauteuil du salon, qu'une voix hurlant le tira de ses idées noires :

-Voldemort attaque le centre ville de Londres !

Il se leva aussitôt et, habilement, se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sans un mot, il sortit et transplana.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans Londres, c'était le chaos. Il y avait des hurlements de partout, des sanglots, des sorts criés, et la voix aigüe et glaciale de son ennemi qui, lui aussi, participait au raid.

Souplement, avec l'agilité que permettait l'expérience, il lança ses sorts, se fiant à l'aura mauvaise des mangemorts qu'il percevait sans problème. Soudainement, il ressentit un profond malaise qui l'envahissait par derrière, il se retourna et siffla :

-Bonjour Tom.

-Bonjour Harry, tu me vois surpris que tu sois là aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que tu te terrerais plutôt dans l'attente de retrouver ta vue.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche Tom.

-Non, tu es un inconscient. Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire, maintenant que tu es affaibli et vulnérable ?

-Je ne suis pas faible, gronda l'adolescent.

-Non bien sûr, tu es plutôt puissant dans ton style. Endoloris.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il était frappé par le sort, et il s'effondra au sol, hurlant de douleur. De multiples petites aiguilles chauffées à blanc transperçaient sa peau alors que la souffrance s'immisçait en lui. Il ne voulait plus désormais qu'une seule chose, que ça s'arrête, que le mal se tarisse. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, mourir pour retrouver la paix.

Et la douleur cessa. La voix de Voldemort reprit :

-Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, rends-toi, agenouilles-toi devant moi et je serais indulgent avec toi.

-Non, siffla Harry. Tu rêves.

-Tu refuses ma clémence ? Pauvre fou. Endoloris !

Cette fois il était prêt. Il virevolta en dehors de la trajectoire du sort et reprit sa posture défensive.

-Bien, tu as appris à te défendre malgré ton.. manque. Tu m'impressionnes chaque jour davantage.

-J'ai du mal à m'en sentir flatté tu m'excuseras.

-Que de sarcasmes dans ta voix ! Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu donc pas que tu puisse être à ta place à mes côtés, à recevoir mes compliments avec plaisir, et à devenir aussi fort que tu le désires ? Je sais qu'au fond de toi, quand tu lances les Impardonnables, tu te sens puissant, tu t'enivres de cette sensation agréable, tu veux plus, toujours plus… Quand tu tortures, tu te réjouis des cris de ton adversaire, quand tu tues tu adores la sensation qui t'emporte…. Oses seulement me dire le contraire…

Harry ne dit rien. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que Voldemort avait raison. Il adorait cette sensation de puissance quand il tuait ou torturait. Cela faisait-il de lui un être foncièrement mauvais ? Il tenta de se persuader que non.

-Rejoins-moi, tu seras aimé et craint. Tu seras mon second dans cette nouvelle ère qui s'annonce.

-Je ne veux pas, gémit-il d'une voix faible.

-Bien sûr que si tu le désires. Je le vois en toi, je le sens dans ton cœur.

La voix, douce et envoûtante de Voldemort se figeait dans l'âme de Harry avec une précision mortelle. Il murmura, affaibli par la tentation que Tom insufflait dans son cœur :

-Tom arrête…

-Arrêter quoi ? s'amusa le mage noir. Je ne vois pas ce dont tu parles.

Harry se massa les tempes, tentant de chasser les pensées parasites de son esprit. Il siffla avec hargne :

-Bats-toi au lieu de parler, tue-moi au lieu d'essayer de me pervertir !

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

-C'est simple : toi.

-Ca suffit Tom, s'emporta l'adolescent, j'en ai marre que tu cherches à m'attirer dans ton camp malsain, que tu tentes de me briser, que tu veuilles m'affaiblir ! Je ne suis pas un de tes pions !

D'une voix égale, Voldemort lança un sortilège. Harry, tout à son accès de colère, ne put se défendre ni esquiver. Il s'effondra au sol et cria. Il cria sa douleur, sa haine, son désespoir et son impuissance tandis que des lames affutées tranchaient sa peau sur chaque centimètre de son corps.

-Ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton Harry, est-ce bien compris ? adressa le mage à la forme sanglotant et saignant à ses pieds. Je ne le tolérerais plus, même de ta part.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se releva, manquant de tourner de l'œil plusieurs fois. D'un faible mouvement de baguette, il réussit à guérir une partie de ses plaies. Il finit par murmurer :

-Va-t-en Tom. S'il te plaît va-t-en.

-Si tu me le demande aussi poliment, s'amusa-t-il, je m'en vais. Je pense que le carnage a assez duré.

Et, avec un craquement sonore, Harry sut qu'il était parti. Il se laissa tomber au sol et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Il se sentait las de tout ça. Il aurait tellement voulu être un adolescent normal, avec comme seule préoccupation les amours, les études, et un futur métier. Une main douce et ferme le secoua.

-Harry, dit la voix de Kingsley, il est temps de rentrer.

-Oui, répondit-il faiblement, je vais transplaner.

Il se releva et tourna sur lui-même. Il se sentit aussitôt oppressé de toutes parts, enfoncé dans un tuyau trop étroit, suffoquant. Il reprit pied sur ce qu'il imaginait être le perron du Quartier Général. D'un geste de main, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le hall.

-Harry, gémit Moly, comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ?

-Ca va madame Weasley, rien de cassé, mentit-il avec une aisance qui le mit mal-à-l'aise.

-Vas te reposer mon chéri, tu en as bien besoin.

-D'accord, acquiesça Harry, qui se sentait envahi d'une douce torpeur.

Ayant pris l'habitude du chemin, l'adolescent trouva sans problème sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisé.

* * *

Après une bonne dose de sommeil, Harry se sentit de bonne humeur. Les yeux fermés, il savoura la chaleur de ses couvertures autour de son corps encore blessé, la caresse du soleil sur son visage détendu, la présence réconfortante de Remus à côté de lui. Il bailla profondément pour avertir son ami qu'il était réveillé, et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu attristé de ne toujours rien voir, mais Remus lui remonta le moral :

-Tu vas bien ? Moly m'a dit que tu étais monté tout de suite te coucher.

-Ca va merci. Et toi, pas de casse pendant l'attaque ?

-Non, tout va bien. J'ai vu que tu avais eu une altercation avec Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien de bien passionnant, l'habituel discours sur le bon côté, sur ma place dans cette guerre, quelques Doloris… La routine.

-Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler de ça avec tant de désinvolture. C'est grave !

-Je suis désolé Remus.. Les tortures sont désormais une telle habitude malsaine..

-Il faut que tu reprennes pied avec la réalité. La souffrance ne devrait pas être..

-Je sais Remus, coupa-t-il, mais je suis coutumier de tout cela, et Voldemort le sait, il surenchérit à chaque rencontre.

Remus ne s'exprima pas plus sur le sujet, et un silence lourd et gênant s'installa. Harry se racla la gorge, embarrassé, et le lycanthrope reprit la parole :

-Tu comptes retourner à Poudlard cette année ?

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire, murmura-t-il sans approfondir le sujet.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non, malheureusement, Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, et je suis le seul à pouvoir la mener à terme.

-Si tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas à me joindre, je serais ravi de pouvoir te rendre service.

-Je sais, sourit l'adolescent.

-Bon je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, je vais descendre pour assister à la réunion. Non, ne te lèves pas, tu n'es pas obligé d'y être, reposes-toi.

Harry stoppa le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé et se laissa glisser sur ses oreillers. Avec un sourire dirigé à l'aveugle à Remus, il dit :

-Tu me tiendras au courant de ce qui s'est dit ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autres, mais une violente douleur à sa cicatrice le fit taire. Il se sentit chuter, et eut vaguement l'impression que Remus hurlait son nom avant de voir deux yeux rougeoyants fixés sur lui.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Voilà voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Reviews please =)

Gros bisous, et à très bientôt =)

AD


	4. Retrouver sa vue et le médaillon

**Note :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec encore plus d'hésitations, de doutes, de désespoir et de Harry/Voldemort ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Egalement, un grand merci à Sheltan pour sa correction et ses conseils =)) Ce chapitre t'es dédicacé =)

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

_L'adolescent s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais une violente douleur à sa cicatrice le fit taire. Il se sentit chuter, et eut vaguement l'impression que Remus hurlait son nom avant de voir deux yeux rougeoyants fixés sur lui._

Avait-il réellement vu ces deux yeux rouges?

Car à peine avait-il eu cette impression qu'il était encore dans le noir total. Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'avait été que pure invention de sa part, que Voldemort ne pouvait pas être là, que tout n'était que fabulation. Après tout, Tom ne le visitait jamais après une aussi récente rencontre, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Son corps heurta brutalement le sol et il laissa échapper un gémissement, le souffle coupé. Il tenta de se relever, mais en vain, son corps se déroba et il en revint à être allongé sur le sol, aveugle, vulnérable. Il lutta pour retrouver de l'air, en ayant la désagréable sensation d'être un poisson hors de l'eau. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître la petite migraine qui mitraillait ses tympans. Une fois qu'elle fut dissipée, il se remit debout, en équilibre précaire sur ses jambes fatiguées. Il allait se décider à explorer l'endroit où il avait atterrit quand une voix aigüe et glaciale siffla :

-Nous revoici ensemble mon cher serviteur…

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de protester, tant il était pétrifié par la surprise. ''Non, hurlait une voix dans sa tête, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant, pas ici !''

-Que… que… balbutia-t-il.

-Que fais-je ici? Voyons, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec toi lors de mon raid.

Harry retint un gémissement de dépit et souffla :

-Je ne veux pas te rejoindre Tom, quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça?

-C'est à toi de comprendre que tu finiras par me rejoindre… tôt ou tard…

Harry grogna de protestation et demanda d'une voix intéressée, incapable de se retenir :

-Tu as décidé quand tu me rendras ma vue? Pas que je ne m'y accoutume pas, mais c'est relativement ennuyeux.

Voldemort eut un rire glacial et répondit :

-Si tu t'agenouilles devant moi je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle revienne plus rapidement que prévu…

Harry jeta d'une voix sèche :

-Je ne me plierais pas à tes volontés grotesques.

-Dommage.. Endoloris.

Harry esquiva avec aisance et il entendit vaguement le sort s'écraser sur un mur. Déjà, ses oreilles se concentraient sur Voldemort :

-Tu es si faible Harry, que je commence à douter de ta capacité à voir le bien que je fais.

-Tu fais le mal Tom, n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire ! Sinon pourquoi extermines-tu les nés-Moldus alors que tu en es presque un?

-Tais-toi ! Endoloris !

Harry s'effondra et une douleur dévorante, s'abattit sur lui. Il hurla sous la souffrance qui consumait son corps, et se convulsa aux pieds de son ennemi.

Impitoyable, ce dernier intensifia même la torture jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus emmètre le moindre son. Doucement, un vide bienvenu envahit son esprit, il ne savait plus rien, il n'était plus qu'un corps avec une âme tronquée, sans la moindre pensée, incapable de parler ou de réfléchir. Puis la torture cessa. Tout doucement, tout lui revint. Qui il était, quelle était sa vie, ses buts, son ennemi, aux pieds de qui il se trouvait et qui était cette personne à l'aura maléfique. Il aurait presque eu envie de courir après cette sensation divine, cette impression de sérénité et de bien-être. Mais il était incapable de bouger. Il laissa sa tête se reposer sur le sol et tâcha de retrouver sa respiration. Voldemort murmura doucement :

-Tu as enfin trouvé ta place… A mes pieds, soumis et mien.

Harry essaya de protester mais seul un râle rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il gémit de dépit. D'un mouvement maladroit il se remit sur ses pieds mais presque aussitôt, une présence malfaisante l'entoura. Il retint un cri de détresse alors que les bras de Voldemort se refermaient autour de lui. Le souffle de son ennemi caressait son oreille alors qu'Harry se sentait sombrer. L'aura mauvaise de Tom l'envahissait et elle provoquait en lui une sourde douleur. Son cœur cessa de battre. Le froid l'envahit. Il ne tenait désormais debout uniquement par la prise de Voldemort, qui le maintenait droit. Il suffoquait. Alors qu'il se sentait partir pour un long voyage dont il ne reviendrait probablement pas, il fut soudain libre. Il s'effondra sur le sol, frissonnant, hoquetant. Son cœur se remit à pulser et à propulser son sang dans son corps glacé. Il battait à ses tempes, envahissant ses oreilles d'un bruit sourd. Sa respiration, heurtée, ne parvenait même pas à franchir le rideau bruyant que formait le battement de son cœur. La voix doucereuse de son ennemi réussit cependant à atteindre ses oreilles :

-Pauvre petit Harry… Si faible… Si sensible… Si fragile qu'il n'en supporte même pas ma présence contre lui..

Il ne répliqua pas, trop épuisé pour articuler le moindre son. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et le froid ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper. Il tenta de faire bouger ses membres mais seul un tressautement les agita. Son cœur continuait sa course folle dans sa poitrine et ne semblait pas en mesure de cesser son rythme effréné. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, caressant ses yeux, ses pommettes, son front avant qu'elle ne vienne mourir dans ses cheveux. Il tenta de s'assoir, et cette fois y parvint. Il lutta un moment pour se relever et, au prix de douloureux efforts, réussit à se remettre sur pied. Il exigea d'une voix pourtant claire :

-Rends-moi ma vue, que je puisse faire à armes égale avec toi !

-Je ne sais pas, je t'aime bien comme ça..

Harry gronda de colère et Voldemort eut un rire a faire froid dans le dos.

-Rassures-toi, tu la retrouveras… un jour.

L'adolescent était tellement en colère qu'une aura de puissance vibrait autour de lui, le sublimant de sa lueur dorée et ténébreuse. Furieux, il fit un geste de main vers l'endroit où il supposait être Voldemort et un éclair jaillit de sa paume. D'un geste nonchalant de baguette ce dernier le dévia, ce que Harry devina -sans problème malgré son aveuglement- quand il entendit un mur se craqueler sous sa puissance. Le Gryffondor demanda d'une voix où perçait un certain désespoir :

-Tom je t'en prie, rends-moi ma vue… Je ferais presque tout ce que tu voudras…

-Presque ce n'est pas assez, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur et il se laissa glisser au sol. Oubliant tout ce qu'il avait appris, il laissa entrevoir ses sentiments à Voldemort. Ce dernier siffla de plaisir et contempla avec une fascination morbide le mélange désagréable de tristesse, de colère, d'impuissance et de malheur.

-Tu ne dois pas me laisser voir tes sentiments Harry, ce n'est pas bien sérieux, c'est comme pleurer, c'est pour les faibles…

Harry ne répondit pas, et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément avant de relever la tête. Malgré le noir dans lequel il était plongé, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit exact où était son ennemi. Il siffla :

-Si tu ne me rends pas ma vue, je vais me réveiller.

Voldemort eut un rire mauvais.

-Tu crois pouvoir y arriver? Mon pauvre Harry, tu es bien trop faible en arts de l'esprit pour me repousser aussi facilement.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, serein, et se concentra sur son corps, allongé sur le lit. Il se sentit étiré, attiré vers le haut. Son corps lui parut de plus en plus palpable et il sentit son âme se repositionner dessus. Alors qu'il allait réussir, une douleur immense l'envahit. Sa cicatrice lui donna l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux alors que de nombreuses petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il chuta jusqu'au sol de la chambre mentale et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Son dos heurta douloureusement la pierre et il se convulsa un long moment avant que la souffrance ne cesse. Il reprit profondément sa respiration et attendit que Voldemort ne parle, ce qui ne dura pas bien longtemps :

-Pas mal pour un incompétent, je l'avoue. Néanmoins je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi aisément.

-Tom, cesse de jouer un peu. Rends-moi ma vue, pars et tout ira bien pour toi.

Il riait. Il riait si furieusement qu'Harry se demandait s'il allait survivre à cet accès d'hilarité. Une fois que son fou-rire cessa, il répondit :

-Tu es amusant Harry, vraiment très drôle. Tu n'es pas en position de marchander.

La frustration de Harry était à son comble. Furieux, il s'avança vers Voldemort, qu'il distinguait dans son aveuglement, et d'un geste rapide, tenta de lui décocher un coup de poing rageur. Malheureusement, il ne trouva jamais sa cible car les doigts longs et fins de Voldemort s'enroulèrent autour des siens. La douleur de sa cicatrice explosa et il retint un gémissement en tentant de retirer son poing des doigts de son ennemi. Malheureusement, sa poigne était trop forte. Il lutta quelques instants avant de laisser tomber. Une doucereuse torpeur commençait déjà à tomber sur lui. L'aura démoniaque de Voldemort l'envahissait à nouveau, et il se mit à regretter son geste colérique. La voix sifflante de son ennemi l'envahit :

-Que se passerait-il si je restais près de toi très longtemps?

Harry grogna :

-Je ne serais certainement plus là pour en parler.

Voldemort eut un léger rire et resserra sa prise sur sa main crispée avant de la relâcher. Harry recula aussitôt, se mettant hors de portée de la puissance mauvaise de Tom. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

-Bien, j'estime qu'il est bientôt temps pour toi de retourner à ton corps.. Mais avant, je vais te rendre ta vue.

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation ravie. Qui s'éteignit aussitôt qu'il sentit la baguette de son ennemi sur son front. Il déglutit péniblement. Voldemort prononça quelques mots et une douleur intense foudroya l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il serra convulsivement les paupières et retint un gémissement. Puis, soudain, tout disparut. Et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Voldemort. Une joie sans borne l'envahit, bien que quelque peu atténuée par le fait que ce soit son ennemi que son regard capta en premier. Il battit des paupières et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper, sans y faire attention :

-Merci..

Il regretta aussitôt son remerciement quand il vit la bouche de Voldemort s'étirer en un sourire mauvais. Le Lord redressa sa baguette et Harry leva la sienne, la gorge nouée. Ainsi, ils allaient se battre? Allait-il enfin retrouver la paix, s'éloigner sans remords des rivages de la vie? Ou Voldemort allait-il le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que la folie veuille bien venir le cueillir? A moins qu'il ne souhaite le forcer à rejoindre son camp… Le pire étant probablement cette dernière hypothèse. Jamais Harry ne supporterait de devoir tuer et torturer sous l'ordre d'un tyran, rien que l'idée le faisait souffrir. Et pourtant… Le souvenir de sa baguette dressé, savourant la souffrance de Bellatrix Lestrange sous elle le remplissait d'allégresse. Sans oublier le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant s'effondrer à jamais un mangemort sous son sortilège mortel.. L'angoisse monta en flèche dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas être un mage noir non, il ne pouvait pas être mauvais ! Il contra bien malgré lui un sortilège. Son cœur reprit son rythme, sa posture gagna en souplesse et les contre-sorts lui vinrent beaucoup plus facilement maintenant qu'il était en plein combat.

-Je sens le mal qui grandit en toi Harry, je sens ta colère et ta haine envahir ton esprit… Tu finiras bien par te tourner vers moi…

-Endoloris ! cracha l'adolescent, sans raisonner.

Il regretta aussitôt son sortilège lorsque Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Tu vois, tu veux déjà me faire souffrir… Cependant n'oublie pas qu'un banal sortilège comme celui-ci ne peut me faire mal…

Cette fois, en ayant pleine possession de ses moyens, il jeta d'une voix glacée, après avoir conclu qu'il s'agissait du meilleur sortilège à utiliser :

-Avada Kedavra !

La haine et le désir de voir son ennemi mort firent jaillir le rayon vert avec une telle intensité qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, la malédiction s'écrasait sur un des murs en pierre froide, Voldemort ayant souplement esquivé. Il rit à nouveau :

-Tu es mien Harry, tellement mauvais, tellement puissant…

''Levicorpus'' pensa Harry avec une furieuse concentration.

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette et manqua de peu son ennemi. Ce dernier lui lança un puissant Doloris qui le força à se plaquer contre un mur car, en effet, il était sans cesse obligé de reculer. Le sortilège d'écrasement d'os frappa la pierre à côté de sa tête et l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il baissa légèrement sa baguette et ce fut cela qui le perdit. Il fut désarmé et Volemort s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il pointa sa baguette sur le torse de Harry et siffla :

-Tu dois probablement connaître ce sort… Sectumsempra !

Harry hurla alors que sa peau se déchirait. La douleur, sourde, palpitait dans chacune de ses plaies et il la sentait vibrer en lui. Le sang poissait son corps et tachait ses vêtements d'une couleur sombre de mauvaise augure. Harry avala péniblement sa salive, ses membres tremblant convulsivement. Il se redressa autant que ses blessures le lui permettait et cracha :

-C'est comme ça que tu essaie de me recruter? Pitoyable !

-Je te fais seulement comprendre quelles sont mes punitions…

Harry grogna et Voldemort reprit :

-Tu vas pouvoir regagner ton corps mon ami, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt…

Il fit un geste de main et le monde d'Harry s'écroula autour de lui.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'est avec délice qu'il put contempler la lueur du soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Un sourire heureux se peignit sur ses lèvres. Qu'importait désormais quel prix il lui avait fallu payer pour recouvrir sa vue, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il s'étira sous ses draps et grimaça lorsque ses blessures le lancèrent à nouveau. Il insulta mentalement son ennemi avant de s'assoir péniblement. Il attrapa sa baguette, soigneusement posée sur son chevet, et se lança un puissant sort de guérison. Satisfait de sa prestation, il se leva et s'habilla. Il prit un intense plaisir à survoler du regard tout ce qui passait à proximité de ses yeux et s'émerveillait encore de la merveilleuse chose qu'était la vision. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. D'un pas gai, il dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il pénétra dans la pièce et la balaya du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur chacun des membres de l'Ordre, qui arboraient tous un air morose. Harry décida de se manifester :

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Les têtes se relevèrent et on le salua d'un ton distrait. Il croisa les yeux de Remus et vit une étincelle s'enflammer.

-Harry? Tu… Tu…

-Oui je vois a nouveau, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

Aussitôt, des acclamations retentirent. Tirés de leur mélancolie, les sorciers laissaient libre court à leur joie de le voir à nouveau en pleine forme. Il leur sourit, savourant la vue de leurs visages réjouis. D'une bonne humeur inhabituelle, il s'assit et commença à dévorer son bacon et ses œufs. Remus lui tapota l'épaule et Harry se retourna vers lui.

-Je suis content de te voir.

-Tu me voyais aussi d'habitude, s'amusa l'adolescent.

-Tu m'as compris voyons !

-Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais Harry ne fit aucun geste pour le rompre. Il sirota son jus de citrouille et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Poudlard, qu'il ne savourerait probablement plus. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire triste. Qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir retourner à l'école cette année-là… Son cœur se serra. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester dans ce regret douloureux. Il battit des paupières et croisa le regard de Molly. Elle attaqua aussitôt :

-Tu ne comptes pas retourner à l'école cette année on dirait.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux, tu as tes ASPIC à passer !

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas ma priorité actuellement.

-Ca devrait, s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

Harry soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette conversation depuis le début de l'été, mais maintenant que l'on était fin août, l'imminence du retour à Poudlard se rappelait aux parents. Molly l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

-Si j'étais ta mère, je te forcerais à retourner à Poudlard !

-Je suis majeur, soupira-t-il, las.

-Tu n'en es pas pour autant responsable ! Tu ne peux pas te balader dans la nature en ayant Tu-Sais-Qui aux trousses !

-Je serais bien plus en sécurité dans ''la nature'' qu'à Poudlard. Qui sait quel espion Voldemort y aura placé?

-Voyons, Poudlard ne sera jamais en sa possession, c'est ridicule.

-Bien au contraire, il s'agit d'une place forte, digne d'intérêt pour lui.

L'agacement commençait à gagner Harry et il coupa Mrs Weasley dans son élan :

-Et puis je ne vais pas à Poudlard, fin de la discussion.

Molly rougit mais se tut. Harry se releva et repoussa la chaise sous la table. D'un pas vif, il remonta dans sa chambre, et attrapa la pensine qu'il y avait sur le chevet. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et se concentra sur le souvenir du médaillon. Un mince filet argenté s'accrocha à sa baguette, et il le déposa soigneusement dans la pensine. Il reposa sa baguette, prit sa respiration, et plongea dans le liquide argenté.

* * *

Quand l'adolescent émergea de son souvenir, un pli soucieux barrait son front. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu le médaillon quelque part… Mais où? Il chercha un instant avant de retrouver. Au cou de Kreattur ! Comment allait-il le lui reprendre? Et surtout, une question qui le taraudait, était-ce l'Horcruxe qui était responsable du comportement ignoble de l'elfe de maison? Cette interrogation en fit surgir une autre : que se passait-il, comment se sentait-on lorsque l'âme brisée nous influençait, nous possédait? Harry se massa les tempes et décida de se mettre en quête de l'elfe de maison, non sans avoir pris le médaillon factice. Il monta à pas de loup vers la chambre de Regulus Black, le fameux R.A.B. . Il y découvrit Kreattur, de dos, qui fouillait dans une grande malle. Silencieusement, Harry lança un sort de sommeil qui fit tomber en avant l'elfe. Il s'approcha de lui et ôta l'Horcruxe de sa poitrine décharnée, le remplaçant par le faux médaillon. Puis, il murmura le contre-sort et sortit avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il passa soigneusement le morceau d'âme autour de son cou, le camouflant à la vue de tous. Maintenant, le tout était de trouver quelque chose qui pouvait le détruire, du venin de Basilic convenant parfaitement, le Feudeymon étant trop instable pour être utilisé. Il décida qu'il irait à Poudlard pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor ou, au pire, un des crochets du serpent.

Il redescendit les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre avant de s'installer confortablement sur le lit. Il tira le médaillon de sous sa chemise et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il était beau, et un serpent en émeraudes serpentait sur la partie supérieure. Pris d'une intuition, il siffla en Fourchelang une demande pour qu'il s'ouvre et, avec un cliquetis, il se fendit en deux, dévoilant une photo animée de Tom Jedusor. Le portrait, dérangé dans sa sieste, grogna :

-Qui donc ossse me déranger?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, murmura l'adolescent.

-Je ne te connaisss passs… Maisss tu esss un Potter, sssupporter de la lumière…

Presque aussitôt, la cicatrice d'Harry s'ouvrit, alors qu'une douleur immense fondait en lui. Il gémit et, d'un mouvement convulsif, ferma le médaillon. Aussitôt, la souffrance disparut et, frissonnant, le Gryffondor resta à contempler l'Horcruxe. Quel type de magie diabolique était donc capable de faire ça? Il le savait parfaitement, mais était encore révulsé par son expérience. Il était intimement persuadé que s'il avait gardé le médaillon ouvert, tous ses souvenirs auraient été dévoilés, et il aurait sûrement pu être.. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et il le remit autour de son cou, luttant contre sa répulsion. Il s'étendit sur son lit et poussa un soupir. Dans sa tête ne cessait de tourner et retourner tous les Horcruxes qu'il connaissait, et ceux qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Son esprit se tourna naturellement vers celui dont il ne savait pas l'apparence, un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle. Un étendard peut-être? A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose de plus féminin, une bague ou un collier. A dire vrai, il ignorait si la Fondatrice était femme à porter des bijoux, si elle était raffinée, quels étaient ses passe-temps en dehors de l'apprentissage et de la lecture.

''Dumbledore s'est bien moqué de moi !'' songeait-il avec colère. ''Il m'a laissé avec presque rien, et la mission de détruire tous les fragments d'âme !''

Il respira profondément. Il n'était pas utile de se fâcher, contre un mort qui plus est. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré. Une idée folle lui traversa alors l'esprit. Et s'il s'immisçait dans l'esprit de son ennemi pour connaître les Horcruxes et leur localisation? Ce serait une difficulté en moins. Cependant, il préférait ignorer ce qui se produirait si jamais Voldemort le sentait fouiller dans sa tête. Il déglutit péniblement. Il était sûr que ce serait une torture terriblement longue et douloureuse. Il se doutait que le mage noir le soignerait à chaque fois qu'il serait à la limite de la vie, pour mieux recommencer les souffrances. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et décide de le laisser mourir de ses blessures. Une boule grossit dans sa gorge. Était-ce un risque qu'il pouvait courir? Il n'en était pas sûr. Après tout, il n'était pas masochiste, la douleur lui déplaisait profondément. Il mit cette idée de côté et se promit d'y revenir lorsqu'il serait coincé dans ses recherches. Il frotta nerveusement sa cicatrice, qui ne cessait de le picoter. Voldemort était-il dans son esprit? Non, se raisonna-t-il, la douleur serait insoutenable. Il prit néanmoins la précaution de ne pas regarder le médaillon caché par sa chemise, de crainte que son ennemi ne devine ses intentions, et ce qu'il savait sur lui.

Il se releva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il était frustré car incapable de se lancer corps et âme dans la recherche des Horcruxes, prisonnier du Square Grimmaurd. Heureusement pour lui, la rentrée scolaire aurait lieu le lendemain, et il pourrait par la suite se jeter dans sa mission. Il souhaitait néanmoins aller à Godric Hollow pour voir la tombe de ses parents. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'attirait là-bas, pour savoir où et comment tout avait commencé.

Mécaniquement, il se décida à se rendre dans la salle qui servait de laboratoire de potions. Il poussa la porte et aussitôt une odeur de renfermé lui chatouilla les narines. Il regarda presque avec espoir dans la pièce, priant pour y retrouver son professeur de potions mais hélas, elle était vide et poussiéreuse. D'un geste de baguette, il nettoya les étagères alourdies de moutons. Il se laissa glisser sur un tabouret, caressant le bois éraflé de la table avec nostalgie. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour revoir Severus. Où était-il à cet instant précis, qu'était-il obligé de faire pour assouvir les besoins cruels du Lord Noir? Au plus profond de son âme, il était admiratif du courage dont faisait preuve le cynique maître des potions. Lui-même était intimement persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais jouer le jeu de Voldemort avec autant de réalisme que lui. Mais à nouveau le doute l'envahissait. Il lui était si aisé de torturer et tuer qu'il avait la capacité de se fondre dans la masse des mangemorts sans problème. Il eut une brutale image mentale : lui, dressé au côté du Lord, les yeux froids et calculateurs, la baguette dressée, et un traître sous elle qui se convulsait en hurlant sa souffrance. Il s'imagina aisément en train de sourire, d'un sourire glacé et cruel, en écorchant vif le pauvre homme qui n'avait plus assez de voix pour crier sa douleur. Et, avec plaisir, il recevait les compliments et la fierté du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Il secoua brutalement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter avec plaisir les félicitations du Lord, ce n'était pas possible ! Et il ne pouvait pas devenir un monstre, une machine à tuer, sans éprouver le moindre sentiment, il ne pouvait pas ! De plus, depuis quand pensait-il à Voldemort en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres? Il n'était pas un mangemort pour le nommer comme ça ! Il se frotta les yeux mais derrière ses rétines restait imprimé l'image dérangeante du mangemort qu'il était, ou serait un jour.

-Jamais ! s'exclama-t-il avec force.

Entendre sa propre voix le rassura. Elle n'était pas encore aigüe et glacée comme celle de son ennemi, et il se promit de ne jamais la laisser devenir comme la sienne.

Soudain, la porte grinça. Harry leva sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante et se tourna vers l'entrée. Il vit apparaître Kreattur mais il ne baissa pas pour autant son arme. L'elfe de maison grommelait dans sa barbe :

-Si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça oh qu'est ce qu'elle dirait au pauvre Kreattur ! Des Sang-de-Bourbes, des traîtres à leur sang, un loup-garou, qui souillent la maison de ma maîtresse !

Il sembla alors s'apercevoir de la présence de Harry. Il le fixa un instant de ses yeux globuleux et allait lui jeter probablement une insulte quand la voix de Sirius l'appela.

-Kreattur viens là !

L'elfe disparut pour répondre à son maître et Harry s'autorisa à respirer, baissant sa baguette. A quoi avait-il pensé? Pendant un instant, il avait presque espéré que ce soit une attaque de Voldemort, quelque chose qui aurait pu le distraire un tant soit peu. Il se mit presque une giffle. Espérer une attaque de Voldemort?

Il devait être malade pour penser ça ! Que pourrait-il tirer d'une nouvelle confrontation à part de l'action? Il ne devait rien attendre de Voldemort !

''Si… Un jumeau… La seule personne capable de te comprendre, la seule personne à qui tu ressembles réellement…'' Une désagréable sensation glacée l'envahit. Le froid gelait son âme. Non, il n'était pas comme le Lord Noir, il était quelqu'un de bon, de droit, de juste ! La ressemblance s'arrêtait à leurs passés et à leurs physiques ! Leurs actes les différenciaient. Et pourtant… Il avait déjà tué, et déjà torturé. Il y avait pris du plaisir. Et si ça le rapprochait de son ennemi? D'une main lasse, il caressa ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de se tourmenter à ce point là, sinon il avertirait probablement le Lord Noir qu'il était désorienté, et il en profiterait sûrement.

La fatigue lui tomba alors dessus brutalement. La torpeur lui paraissait presque irréelle tant elle était doucereuse. Il tendit son esprit, malgré l'épuisement, vers la connexion qu'il avait avec Voldemort, mais tout paraissait calme de ce côté-là, ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait à le contacter dans son sommeil. Alors qu'il allait se rétracter, il fut aspiré par leur lien et il se sentit tomber, autant physiquement que mentalement.

* * *

-Severus, siffla-t-il d'une voix aigüe et glacée.

La silhouette encapuchonnée osa lever la tête. Deux yeux noirs brillaient à travers le masque.

-Oui mon Seigneur?

Le Maître des potions semblait calme, serein, et il jeta un regard de pure dévotion à Harry. Lequel continua :

-Je t'ai confié le poste de Directeur à Poudlard… Mais il y a une chose que je veux que tu fasses…

Il se tut, savourant la curiosité qu'il sentait émaner de son serviteur. Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-Je veux que tu surveilles les amis de Harry Potter, et que tu sois prêt à me les amener en temps voulu.

Harry crut apercevoir une lueur de surprise passer dans le regard de Severus Rogue, mais elle fut si furtive qu'il douta de l'avoir réellement vu.

-Bien Maître, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Intérieurement, Harry hurlait de rage. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il ses amis? Pourquoi était-il obligé de tout faire pour l'atteindre? Pourquoi ses amis aussi? Pourquoi? Ils étaient innocents, ils n'avaient rien fait ! ''Si, ils sont tes amis, les amis du Survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu…'' Une bouffée de colère l'envahit et il sentit avec horreur l'attention de Voldemort se diriger vers lui. Il se sentit refoulé et il n'était plus dans le corps de son ennemi. Il continuait à voir par ses yeux mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. La voix du Seigneur Noir s'éleva :

-Sors Severus, et attends mon prochain appel.

Le mangemort opina du chef et se releva, sortant avec une lenteur calculée, sans être trop peu rapide, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son maître. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Le Lord murmura :

-Ah Harry, que fais-tu ici?

L'adolescent eut un frisson mais ne répondit cependant pas. L'agacement envahit Voldemort.

-Je t'ai posé une question il me semble.

L'adolescent déglutit et répondit finalement :

-C'est de votre faute si je suis ici.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

Harry avait conscience qu'il mentait, parce que son ennemi n'avait absolument eu aucun accès de sentiments, et que s'il n'avait pas fureté près de leur lien, il n'en serait pas là. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre et préférait repousser la faute sur Voldemort.

-Je crois plutôt que je te manquais, et que tu avais envie de discuter avec moi…

-C'est faux, grogna l'adolescent, blessé à cette simple idée.

Et si c'était vrai? Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de le lui dire. Et s'il souhaitait vraiment être proche de Voldemort?

-Tu n'en es toi-même pas persuadé Harry…

-Je vais repartir, pas que vous m'ennuyiez mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Harry se dirigea mentalement, à l'aveuglette, vers le lien qui lui permettrait de regagner son corps mais malheureusement il se sentit tiré en arrière et se retrouva à nouveau à voir par les yeux de son ennemi. Il poussa un grognement désapprobateur et attendit patiemment que le Lord s'exprime.

-Que vas-tu faire cette année mon ami? Vas-tu retourner à Poudlard?

-Non, je ne me mettrais jamais volontairement sous ta coupe.

-Alors je te chercherais… Inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, et qu'ainsi tu puisses t'agenouiller devant ton maître…

-Je… Tu n'es pas mon maître !

-Tss tss tss ne dis pas quelque chose qui s'avérera faux dans le futur…

-Tu m'énerves, ragea Harry, furieux.

Avec une force tirée de sa colère, il s'extirpa du piège qu'était l'esprit de Voldemort et retrouva son corps. Il reprit pied en remarquant qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, une douleur lancinante martelant sa nuque et son dos. Il s'assit péniblement et poussa un soupir soulagé. Malgré tout, il avait revu son maître des potions préféré, et il était rassuré de le voir en forme et bien en place dans son rôle. Que donnerait-il pas pour le revoir, lui parler, prendre des cours avec lui? ''Pour ça, il suffit que tu deviennes mangemort…'' souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il serra les dents. Cette seule idée le mit de mauvaise humeur. Devenir mangemort uniquement pour revoir Severus? Ridicule ! ''Pas seulement, pour que tu trouves ta place dans ce monde, que tu sois enfin heureux, sous les ordres de ton maître…'' Il enfonça malgré lui ses ongles dans ses paumes. Voldemort n'était pas son maître ! Et jamais il ne serait heureux sous ses ordres, ô grand jamais !

Il secoua la tête, furieux contre lui-même. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces pensées parasites qui ne cessaient de vouloir le soumettre au Lord Noir ! Il vérifia son lien avec lui machinalement, s'efforçant de rester tout de même à distance. Il n'y avait rien de ce côté-là, ce n'était donc pas Voldemort qui lui insufflait ces murmures agaçants. Cela ne le rassura pas, bien au contraire. Ainsi c'était sa conscience qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne serait bien que sous la coupe de son ennemi? Était-il devenu son propre ennemi? Cette idée lui déplut et furieux, il donna un coup dans le mur. Ca ne le soulagea pas pour autant, et une douleur sourde se propagea dans ses doigts meurtris. Furieux, il sortit de la pièce. Désormais, c'était contre lui-même qu'il devait se battre. Et il allait vaincre, encore une fois. Du moins tenta-t-il de s'en persuader…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Valà j'espère que ça vous a plu maintenant c'est à vous de jouer : reviews please ! J'en ai bien besoin pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas =)

Bonne journée, bisouus.

AD

Chapitre 4 :


	5. Marquer et torturer ?

**Note: **Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je me suis fais plaisir à écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire =) Merci à Sheltan pour sa relecture attentive et sa superbe correction ^ ^ Je voudrais remercier Dark Viki pour ses reviews super gentilles qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et qui m'ont motivé à continuer à écrire cette fic. Ce chapitre t'est dédicacé, et encore merci !

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

* * *

Harry était debout, droit et fier, mais la tête cependant inclinée devant le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Derrière lui, il y avait une assemblée d'hommes encapuchonnés et silencieux, presque révérencieux face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Une joie étrange envahit le cœur de l'adolescent, ainsi qu'une arrogance immense. C'était pour lui qu'ils se taisaient, c'était pour lui ces regards effrayés et impressionnés, tout ce qui se passait, il en était le héros, le personnage principal, le maître. Il reprit pied avec la réalité et perdit sa fierté déplacée en la troquant contre une soumission écœurante d'un point de vue extérieur et digne de son propre point de vue, lorsqu'une voix aigüe et glacée prit la parole :

-Mes chers mangemorts, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, le Survivant, Harry Potter, le Golden Boy de Dumbledore va rejoindre notre humble cause, et se battre pour moi.

Harry garda les yeux baissés, incapable de les relever tant il se sentait redevable et inférieur à l'homme devant lui. Il se contenta de mettre un genou à terre pour faire savoir qui était son Maître et il embrassa la lourde robe de l'homme. Il redressa brièvement les yeux, croisant le regard rougeoyant et satisfait de l'homme, dont les prunelles transpiraient de joie. Un sourire étira la bouche sans lèvres de son Seigneur qui lui murmura :

-Relèves-toi mon ami.

Harry obéit sagement, empli de fierté face au privilège que l'homme lui faisait en lui demandant de se redresser. Son Maître reprit :

-Maintenant, prouves-moi ton allégeance !

D'un geste de main, il fit signe à deux de ses serviteurs d'apporter un homme tremblant et sanglotant devant lui. Harry leva sa baguette, empli d'une joie cruelle. ''Torturer… Tuer… Meurtrir… Tant de plaisirs que je me suis trop longtemps refusé…''

-Impero, jeta-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Aussitôt, une sensation de puissance l'envahit, et il la savoura un court instant. Puis, il ordonna au prisonnier de s'agenouiller devant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'homme s'étala au sol, lamentable, dans la plus grande des soumissions. Puis l'adolescent cessa le sort. Il laissa le temps au pauvre bougre de reprendre ses esprits et eut un sourire en le voyant secouer la tête et regarder bêtement autour de lui. Il lança alors son premier sortilège préféré parmi les Impardonnables, gardant le second pour la fin.

-Endoloris.

Sa voix n'avait pas été forte et pourtant, dès que le sortilège heurta le malheureux prisonnier, celui-ci hurla de toutes ses forces, se convulsant sur le sol, pleurant et gémissant entre ses cris. Harry, savourant avec intensité la douleur qu'il provoquait, maintint le sortilège jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne puisse plus hurler, et se laisse envelopper par les brumes de la folie. Finalement, avec une pointe de regret, il cessa la torture. Il jaugea du regard le prisonnier. Le malheureux sanglotait, pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même et Harry le trouva répugnant et faible. Lui n'avait jamais été aussi lamentable après la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant, celle qu'il avait subie était pire, cent fois pire.

-Achèves-le maintenant.

Harry redressa sa baguette mais fut pétrifié par ce que l'homme lui murmura d'une voix éraillée :

-Pitié, je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi… J'ai une femme et deux enfants…

Le prisonnier, à genoux, vint saisir la robe de l'adolescent. Ecœuré, le Survivant le repoussa d'un coup de pied violent qui fit gémir le condamné. Et, avec deux mots, une intense lueur verte envahit la pièce, obligeant une grande partie de l'assemblée à fermer les yeux. Harry reposa les yeux sur celui qu'il avait tué, sans pitié aucune, sans remords, et se sentit incroyablement puissant. Il était grand, puissant, magnifique, il n'y avait là plus aucun doute, il était le plus grand sorcier qu'il existe ! Mais la voix doucereuse de Voldemort le ramena à la réalité :

-Magnifique mon ami, tu es définitivement prêt à devenir un des miens, et l'un des meilleurs sans aucun doute…

Quelques mangemorts dans l'assemblée remuèrent et chuchotèrent avec force, mécontents de cette dernière remarque. Harry, fier, opina sagement et revint se mettre à genoux. Aussitôt la voix glacée de son presque Maître lui siffla :

-Non, je veux que tu prennes ma marque debout, comme le mangemort exceptionnel que tu seras…

Enorgueilli, l'adolescent se redressa. Il attendit patiemment que le Lord Noir reprenne la parole, et il ne patienta pas très longtemps.

-Harry Potter, jures-tu allégeance et fidélité à Lord Voldemort, qui sera désormais ton Seigneur et Maître ?

Il s'efforça d'affermir sa voix et répondit d'une voix claire :

-Je jure allégeance à mon Seigneur et Maître, le grand et puissant Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson de joie le parcourut quand il sentit les mangemorts dans son dos tressaillir et chuchoter entre eux.

-Harry Potter, jures-tu de suivre mes ordres, même s'ils doivent te conduire à la mort ?

-Je le jure.

Un nouveau sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Voldemort et Harry le vit du coin de l'œil, sans pourtant relever les yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit une dernière fois :

-Harry Potter, jures-tu de purifier le monde sorcier des Sang-de-Bourbes, des Traîtres à leur sang et des traîtres à ma cause ?

-Je le jure.

-Tends-moi ton bras.

Automatiquement, son poignet gauche, drapé de sa robe noire, se tendit vers Voldemort. Ce dernier releva la manche et caressa la peau nue et blanche de sa baguette. Il chuchota de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient que deux à l'entendre :

-Je te l'avais promis Harry. Tu verras, le monde va s'éclairer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un sortilège et aussitôt Harry sentit son corps s'immobiliser. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu retirer son bras de sous la baguette du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'adolescent respira profondément et imperceptiblement, se préparant à la douleur. Car graver dans la chair la marque des ténèbres ne devait sans doute pas être une partie de plaisir. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux, satisfaits et heureux, de celui qui allait devenir son Maître. Ce dernier murmura un sortilège et soudain, tout explosa. La douleur était immense, son poignet gauche était en feu, labouré de milliers de couteaux, lacéré, brisé. Aucune douleur n'était à l'égal de celle-ci tant elle était puissante. L'adolescent retint un cri, restant digne et silencieux, tâchant de ne pas montrer sa douleur à travers ses yeux verts trop expressifs. Soudain la douleur changea. Elle se fit plus perçante, lancinante, comme si l'on utilisait une fine pointe en acier pour déchirer son bras. Il grinça des dents et leva les yeux vers son Seigneur, gardant un visage froid et inexpressif, et vit dans ses prunelles rubis la fierté et l'étonnement. Un élan de bonheur gonfla son cœur. Ainsi, il étonnait Voldemort par sa résistance à la douleur et son calme apparent. A cette simple pensée, la douleur lui parut plus faible, insignifiante face à l'élan de joie qui l'envahissait. Et soudain, la douleur l'engloutit totalement. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, même s'il resta droit et fier, maintenu par le sortilège. Il sentit qu'il allait hurler, il ferma résolument sa bouche alors qu'un nouvel élan de douleur jaillissait de son poignet, et qu'il lui semblait étonnant qu'un flot de sang ne fuse hors de sa blessure…

Et il hurla de toutes ses forces, se tortillant dans les draps qui le maintenaient prisonnier, il cria la douleur qu'il ressentait, gémissait alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles, ne put retenir quelques convulsions. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, ses prunelles glissant sans le voir sur le plafond lézardé, les poings crispés sur ses draps blancs. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

-Harry, Harry ça va ?

A travers ses yeux embués de larmes, il aperçut Remus et Sirius. Aveuglé par la douleur, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il marmonna :

-Oui oui ça va, laissez moi.

Il leur jeta un regard si impérieux qu'ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry s'assit, retenant des sanglots de souffrance. Presque avec crainte, il posa les yeux sur son poignet, et ne put se retenir de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant vierge de toute tête de mort crachant un serpent.

Il passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage, vidé. Tout lui avait parut si réel ! Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi s'était-il vu ainsi, devenant l'homme du meurtrier de ses parents et de tant d'autres, agenouillé, embrassant sa robe, gardant les yeux résolument baissés en signe de soumission ? Harry tenta, en vain, de savoir si sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé. Futile tentative car la douleur qui parcourrait alors, et encore maintenant, son poignet avait englouti toute forme de souffrance autre. Il caressa d'un geste distant la marque que Voldemort lui avait laissé. Elle était chaude, mais c'était de sa chaleur corporelle qui avait brusquement augmenté avec la vision, car tout son front était brûlant. Il tenta de jeter un œil du côté de son lien avec son ennemi mais rien ne bougeait, comme si ce monstre était inactif. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main caressait son poignet gauche avec tendresse, alors que celui-ci protestait même contre cette douceur, douloureux même par ce simple effleurement. Il frémit au souvenir des vœux qu'il avait formulé, ''Je jure allégeance à mon Seigneur et Maître, le grand et puissant Lord Voldemort'' et à la simple pensée de sa volonté à détruire tous les ennemis de son Seigneur. Furieux, il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et se retint de se frapper, se déchirer, se meurtrir pour ce rêve atroce. ''Que m'arrive-t-il ?'' se lamenta-t-il, ''pourquoi toutes ses pensées, et maintenant ce rêve ? Suis-je réellement en train de sombrer ?'' D'une main gauche, il saisit sa baguette, soigneusement posée sur son chevet, et la posa sur son bras douloureux. Il chercha, en vain, un sort pour apaiser la souffrance. Mais rien ne lui venait, son esprit était vide, obnubilé par le mal qui le rongeait.

Il respira profondément.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve Harry, rien qu'un rêve.

Sa voix lui fit du bien. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus serein, presque libéré du poids de son cauchemar. Il repoussa les draps, bataillant pour les désenrouler de son corps et mit les pieds par terre avant de se lever. Le soleil était déjà haut, et il soupçonnait avoir dormi une bonne partie de l'après midi. Rangeant sa baguette, il descendit dans la bibliothèque. Il hésita un moment dans les rayons, mais se rendit à l'évidence que la majorité des ouvrages traitaient de la magie noire. Il s'en saisit d'un dont le titre lui paraissait prometteur, _Les tortures les plus puissantes, _et alla s'asseoir au petit bureau qui trônait contre la fenêtre. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que son choix de lecture était effrayant, tant il était perturbé par ce rêve qui ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête. Agacé, il marmonna un sortilège d'Apparition sur sa pensine, et il se libéra avec soulagement de son cauchemar, qu'il déposa dans la bassine de pierre. Le souvenir tourna sur lui-même, dévoilant un court instant un homme agenouillé devant un autre, puis reprit sa couleur argentée. Apaisé, il ouvrit alors le livre, et commença par le premier sortilège. Il s'agissait d'une sort qui brisait tous les os de la victime et il imagina sans problème, et avec une pointe de fureur, que c'était celui dont l'avait gratifié Voldemort deux ans auparavant. Il mémorisa la formule, se la répéta deux trois fois avant d'aller, le livre sous le bras, dans la salle d'entraînement. Il invoqua un mannequin qui devait prendre une certaine couleur selon l'intensité du sortilège. Ainsi, si le sortilège était faible, le mannequin deviendrait jaune, mais si le sortilège était puissant, il serait alors rouge sang. Par contre, s'il ratait le sort, la couleur ne bougerait pas, et resterait blanche. Il se concentra, modela sa volonté de blesser et jeta la formule avec un petit mouvement de baguette. Presque aussitôt, le mannequin fut orangé. Insatisfait, l'adolescent relança le sortilège et sa 'victime' prit une couleur rouge sang étincelante. Harry eut un sourire fier. Il délaissa le pantin de tissus et se replongea dans le livre. Il feuilleta quelque pages avant de trouver une formule qui lui convenait. Il s'agissait d'une malédiction qui paralysait les muscles et les membres aussi longtemps qu'elle était maintenue. Elle était classée magie noire car elle pouvait devenir permanente si elle était appliquée trop longtemps. Il déposa le livre à terre et marmonna la formule, le front plissé sous la concentration. Le mannequin ne prit qu'une faible couleur jaune, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Harry. Il relança le sort en se concentrant davantage et sa 'victime' devint orangé rouge. Il s'exerça encore deux fois avant de considérer qu'il le maîtrisait à perfection. Il allait chercher un nouveau sort lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il voulait demander à Sirius et Remus comment devenir animagus. Songeur, il posa le livre sur une petite table dans l'angle de la pièce et descendit dans la cuisine. Comme il le supposait, les deux amis se trouvaient là.

-Ah Harry, ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien de bien grave Sirius, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

-Sur Voldemort ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, sur…

Il respira profondément, faignant le malaise.

-Sur cette nuit-là au cimetière.

L'expression de Sirius et celle de Remus s'assombrirent. Ils n'avaient toujours pas pardonné à Dumbledore le risque qu'il lui avait fait courir, et ce qui en avait résulté. Il balaya l'air d'un geste de main et demanda :

-Je voulais vous poser une question.

-Oui ? répondit aussitôt son parrain, prêt à tout pour se rapprocher de son filleul.

-Je voulais savoir comment devenir animagus. Vous comprenez, avec la situation actuelle, il est toujours bon d'avoir un moyen de fuite…

Sirius sourit et dit :

-Oui, je comprends. Pour ça, il faut une potion qui nous met en transe, et qui permet la révélation de l'animal. Tu as de la chance, nous avons encore la liste des ingrédients. A James et moi, il nous a fallu un an pour trouver cette liste.

Harry ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait que son parrain n'ai pas prononcé le nom de Peter et reprit :

-Combien de temps la préparation dure-t-elle ?

-Il y a deux méthodes. La plus risquée prend quelques heures, mais elle risque d'exploser à tout moment et de drainer la magie de son préparateur. La seconde dure deux mois mais il n'y a aucun risque à la concevoir.

Harry sut aussitôt laquelle il voulait. Il n'avait plus le loisir de perdre du temps, alors il demanda aussitôt la première recette. Sirius marmonna un sortilège d'attraction et un parchemin arriva bien vite dans sa main.

-Tiens Harry, et bon courage. Ne soit pas trop imprudent.

L'adolescent sourit et sortit de la pièce en lisant la liste. Il n'y avait presque aucun ingrédient neutre, ils étaient tous magiques, et très puissants. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches menant au laboratoire de potions et déposa le parchemin sur le plan de travail. Il se mit aussitôt en quête des ingrédients. Avec plaisir, il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller en chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il nettoya le chaudron d'un sort et mit le feu dessous. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin et y déposa minutieusement sur la table. Il prit une grande respiration et commença par ajouter la poudre de corne de licorne. Il tourna deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis y ajouta le crin de licorne. Il laissa reposer cinq minutes durant lesquelles il relut les indications, puis glissa le sang de gobelin et celui de dragon simultanément. Il croisa les doigts pour que le mélange n'explose pas, remuant vivement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Avec soulagement, il vit le liquide passer de l'argenté au rouge sang. Ajoutant trois larmes de phénix, il se fit la réflexion que la potion n'était pas si difficile à préparer que ça. Mélangeant soigneusement, il continua à suivre les indications tout en respectant bien les consignes.

* * *

C'est un Harry épuisé mais heureux qui brandit, quelques heures plus tard, une fiole de potion d'un blanc pur et éclatant. Décidé à découvrir aussitôt son animal, il débarrassa le plan de travail, nettoya le chaudron et rangea les ingrédients avant de partir, lui et la petite et précieuse fiole, vers sa chambre. Il verrouilla soigneusement la porte, s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis usé et contempla la blancheur du liquide. Il respira un bon coup, déboucha la fiole et avala son contenu.

Aussitôt, il se sentit tomber. Pourtant, son corps toucha en douceur le sol, et il se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux perdus dans les nuages blancs, roses et dorés au dessus de lui. C'était la fin de la journée, et le soleil caressait le ciel avec une douceur et des touches de couleurs magnifiques. Il s'assit précautionneusement et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une vaste prairie et, au loin, il voyait une forêt. Loin d'être menaçante comme la forêt Interdite, elle était accueillante et avenante. Harry ferma les yeux, mû par son instinct. Aussitôt lui vinrent des souvenirs, des sensations, des émotions. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il y avait face à lui d'innombrables animaux, de toutes tailles et toutes couleurs. Il vit presque aussitôt, parmi la foule, un chien noir, un rat et un cerf. Son cœur ne fit pourtant pas de bond dans sa poitrine et ce fut avec tristesse qu'il constata que son propre passé lui était indifférent. Cependant, quelque chose en lui le poussait à parler, et il rompit le silence. Il commença par se présenter, en toute modestie, et exposa ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'Halloween, un an après sa naissance. Il remarqua immédiatement que certains animaux étaient partis, tel le rat ou le paon. Il se mit à raconter son enfance, la maltraitance, les corvées, la solitude. Il murmura sa première rencontre avec un serpent, puis celle avec Hagrid et le monde sorcier. D'autres animaux partirent, ce fut le cas d'un magnifique étalon ébène -bai brun- et d'un solide taureau. Il continua par sa première année à Poudlard, puis la seconde, enfin la troisième. Sa voix fléchit lorsqu'il raconta les évènements de sa quatrième année et il ferma furieusement les yeux en parlant de sa torture. Il raconta alors sa recherche de pouvoir ainsi que sa cinquième et sixième année. Quand il releva les yeux, il ne restait plus que quatre animaux : un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa envahir par ses sentiments. La colère et l'ambition l'envahirent, ainsi qu'un courage à toute épreuve. Il fut emporté par les ténèbres qui couvait en son âme et prit plaisir à ne noyer dans la magie qui ronronnait en lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'un serpent et un lion. Il fut désarçonné car il ne savait plus quoi faire pour les départager, et il attendit. Le lion gronda :

-Nous sommes tes animagus, Harry Potter.

Harry cilla. Il demanda :

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous deux ? Ne suis-je pas censé être un seul animal ?

Le serpent siffla :

-Oui mais tu n'es pas un homme Harry Potter, tu nous as tout les deux…

-Pas un homme ? s'effara l'adolescent. Ca veut dire que je suis une créature magique ?

Les deux animaux rirent et des clochettes tintèrent aux oreilles d'Harry. Le lion répondit :

-Non tu n'es pas une créature magique jeune homme, mais nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire davantage, c'est à toi de découvrir ce que nous voulons dire par là.

L'adolescent n'insista pas et posa une autre question :

-Comment dois-je procéder pour me transformer ?

Le serpent lui dit alors :

-Il suffit de te mettre en transe, et de t'imaginer devenir nous.

Harry acquiesça. Il sentit que l'entretien touchait à sa fin et il attendit patiemment.

-Nous nous reverrons Harry Potter.

Le serpent se redressa et le lion se releva. Alors, prenant une magnifique impulsion, ils se précipitèrent sur l'adolescent et le traversèrent. Harry sentit une douleur immense lui labourer le corps. Il gémit, serra les paupières et tâcha de conserver une respiration calme. Il rouvrit les yeux dès que la souffrance reflua. Son regard tomba sur le mur à la tapisserie moisie et il eut un brusque sourire. ''Voilà, maintenant ne reste plus que la partie la plus fastidieuse, la transformation…'' Malgré son corps meurtri, il décida de se mettre immédiatement en transe. Il retira sa chemise, ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par sa magie. Une fois qu'il eut atteint une certaine sérénité, il commença à façonner l'image d'un lion.

Il vit clairement ses bras et ses jambes devenir de solides pattes aux coussinets agréables, son torse être un puissant poitrail doré, il imagina sa tête grossir, s'étirer, s'affiner. Il sentit un étrange picotement dans ses bras et rouvrit les paupières. Il étouffa un cri de surprise. Ses deux membres étaient maintenant couverts de poils longs et soyeux de couleur dorée. Il se concentra un court instant et vit son pelage se rétracter et disparaître. Il se remit en transe, porté par l'allégresse. Il redessina l'image du lion dans son esprit et sentit une douleur dans ses jambes et le même picotement qu'auparavant dans ses quatre membres. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Ses jambes étaient désormais des pattes puissantes couvertes d'un duvet doré, même duvet qui couvrait ses bras. Il eut à peine à penser à sa forme totalement humaine qu'il était de nouveau normal. Un sourire fatigué passa sur ses lèvres. Il eut cependant l'intuition que, pour lui, se transformer en serpent serait moins difficile alors il vida son esprit pour rester figé sur la représentation du serpent qu'il avait en tête. Aussitôt, il sentit une brûlure sur tout son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux et, effaré, remarqua qu'il voyait tout d'en dessous. Il voulut rire, mais seul un sifflement s'échappa de sa bouche. Soudain, il sentit une brusque poussée de sensations l'envahir. Un instinct chasseur prit place dans sa tête et il siffla. Oui il avait faim, mais il avait aussi froid, avec ce froid il ne pourrait pas chasser correctement… Il se glissa aisément jusqu'à la tâche de lumière au sol, et y paressa. La faim l'envahit de nouveau. Il rêvait d'une souris, rien qu'une petite souris… Et soudain, dans un scintillement doré, apparut le petit animal. Harry, même s'il était englouti sous l'esprit du serpent, s'étonna de pouvoir faire de la magie sous cette forme. A nouveau, l'instinct le prit et il glissa souplement vers la souris qui se cacha sous le lit. Harry jaillit et attrapa l'animal, qui tenta, en vain, de se défaire de sa prise. Il planta ses dents dans son dos et, avec une ultime convulsion, la souris s'immobilisa. Son sang glissa dans la gueule du serpent qui ferma paresseusement les yeux, avant d'avaler l'animal. La faim était déjà bien apaisée et Harry se glissa à nouveau vers la zone de lumière et s'y installa. Ce fut à cet instant-là que l'adolescent décida de maîtriser l'esprit du serpent. Il dompta l'instinct de l'animal qui se rebiffa. Il se mit à se contorsionner sur le sol, comme pour échapper à la force qui tentait de l'asservir. Harry lutta un instant avant qu'il n'y ai un pic de lutte puis tout fut calme. Il glissa sur le sol de son propre chef, sortit la langue pour goûter à l'atmosphère et siffla de bonheur. Il se concentra un instant sur son aspect d'homme et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, frissonnant tandis que son corps retrouvait une température normale. Une euphorie étrange l'envahit. Il avait réussi ! Après seulement quelques instants, il était un animagus ! Il se releva et décida d'apporter la bonne nouvelle à son parrain et son oncle de cœur. Il dévala les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine où discutaient les deux amis. Son parrain demanda aussitôt :

-Alors ? Quel est ton animal ?

-Tu vas voir !

Et Harry se transforma. Il vit les deux membres de l'Ordre de très bas, mais il devina sans problème, sortant sa langue, leur étonnement et leur gêne. Il glissa jusqu'à Sirius et grimpa sur sa jambe. L'homme hurla puis gémit :

-Pitié Harry arrête !

L'adolescent obtempéra et descendit avant de se retransformer. Il eut la satisfaction de voir qu'il était sur ses jambes, et que l'instinct de l'animal ne l'avait pas submergé. Remus murmura, encore un peu choqué :

-Animagus en seulement quelques heures… Epatant, mais effrayant. Comment as-tu fais ?

-Euh.. Je me suis mis en transe, j'ai tenté de ne faire qu'un avec le serpent et j'ai réussi.

-James et moi nous avons mis plusieurs mois pour nous transformer, et quelques transformations pour maîtriser nos animaux !

-Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis puissant, répondit Harry, pris de fierté.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard atterré. Son parrain hésita :

-Harry… Remus et moi étions persuadé de plusieurs animaux pouvant te correspondre, mais jamais le serpent n'en a fait parti…

L'adolescent se retint de bomber le torse et répondit :

-J'ai un autre animal, un lion !

Les deux amis eurent une expression de pure stupeur.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas Remus, mais en tout cas c'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à me transformer totalement mais…

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et… se retrouva au sol, ses jambes et ses bras devenus des pattes. Il leva les yeux et, à voir les expressions de Sirius et Remus, ces deux-là ne l'avaient pas cru lorsqu'il avait affirmé avoir un second animagus. Harry se retransforma, ce qui mit fin à l'hébétude de ses proches. Les deux Maraudeurs secouèrent la tête et Sirius murmura :

-Tu es plein de surprises Harry, c'est presque effrayant !

Harry se sentit flatté. Il eut un grand sourire et proposa :

-On passe à table ? J'ai faim moi !

-J'imagine que toutes ses méditations t'ont creusé l'appétit.

-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça, sourit l'adolescent.

D'un geste harmonieux de baguette, Remus installa les assiettes, les verres et les couverts. Le trio s'installa sur les chaises et Sirius appela Kreattur, lui demandant, avec sa politesse légendaire, de servir le repas. L'elfe proféra quelques insultes mais obéit, déposant sur la table des plats qu'il avait confectionné avec toute sa haine. Cependant, affamé, Harry dévora avec plaisir ce qu'il y avait dans les récipients. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les deux hommes qui discutaient :

-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, dire que Snevillus est directeur de Poudlard et que les Carrows y sont aussi… C'est mauvais.

-Il faut espérer que les jeunes ne se révoltent pas, et évitent leurs punitions, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elles seront…

-Remus, tu crois qu'on a un moyen de les faire partir ?

-Non, après tout, le ministère ne contrôle plus rien, je suppose même qu'il est tombé sous la coupe de Voldemort.

-Pourtant le ministre est toujours en place !

-Plus pour longtemps à mon avis. Il paraît qu'il a essuyé une tentative de meurtre la semaine dernière.

-Tu n'étais pas là à la dernière réunion mais tu as entendu parler du Tabou que veut poser Voldemort sur son nom ? Il paraît que le sort serait si puissant qu'il briserait tous les sortilèges de protection !

-Vraiment Sirius ? Ce n'est peut-être que des rumeurs… Pourtant il en serait capable. Il va falloir l'appeler autrement. Le chef des mangemorts ?

Harry intervint :

-Je préfère Voldy ou Tom… Voire Tommy !

Les deux Maraudeurs lui offrirent un air choqué. Sirius gémit :

-Tu vas te faire tuer si tu l'appelles comme ça !

Harry lui décerna un sourire étincelant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle sinon !

Remus s'étouffa avec son eau.

-Amusant ? Amusant ? Tu ne vas pas bien Harry…

L'adolescent eut un rire bref et répondit :

-Je préfère qu'il me tue plutôt que je me retrouve à son service.

Sirius eut un air grave.

-Je te préfère en vie que mort, Harry.

Harry allait répliquer vertement mais Remus le coupa dans son élan, pressentant le conflit :

-Sinon, il faut trouver un nom à l'animagus d'Harry.

Le visage de Patmol s'éclaira soudainement.

-Oui, très bonne idée ! Que diriez-vous de Sifflant ?

Remus répondit d'une grimace.

-Bon d'accord d'accord… Rampanpoilu ?

Harry étouffa un rire moqueur et Sirius fit claquer sa langue.

-Proposez vous aussi, vous qui êtes si intelligents !

Remus dit donc :

-Ecailledelion, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Pas mal, admit Harry.

-Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui propose on me dit jamais que c'est bien ? bouda Sirius.

Harry allait répondre quand il sentit une douleur diffuse naître dans sa poitrine. Il referma la bouche. Il sentit sa magie s'affoler dans ses veines. Le manque commença à se faire ressentir. Que se passait-il ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce symptôme affreux, l'envie diabolique de torturer, faire saigner, tuer quelqu'un. Avant de faire quelque chose qui serait répréhensible, il se leva, repoussant brutalement sa chaise.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu es tout pâle, s'inquiéta Remus.

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur envahit l'adolescent, qui se sentit fébrile. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et un mal de tête vicieux martelait son esprit. Il sortit en courant de la salle, verrouillant la porte d'un geste de main, et se précipita jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Il ouvrit avec fracas la porte et se jeta sur le livre. Fiévreusement, il feuilleta les pages en cherchant quelque chose qui puisse l'apaiser. Il trouva : un sortilège qui étirait violement les muscles, provoquant des douleurs immenses, et qui pouvait les déchirer si il était maintenu trop longtemps. Il le lança sur le mannequin et aussitôt un soulagement inimaginable sur la tension qui le parcourait l'envahit. Il remarqua d'un œil vif que le patin de chiffon avait pris une couleur rouge sang. Il murmura une incantation et un mannequin semblable en tout point à un homme apparut. Harry frémit de bonheur. Il allait pouvoir se laisser aller à torturer un homme à mort. D'une voix heureuse, il lança :

-Sectumsempra !

Le sortilège déchira la peau de l'homme-mannequin et du sang tacha le sol. Il continua en jetant le sortilège qui brisait les os, puis le dernier sort qu'il avait appris. Une euphorie malsaine courait dans ses veines. Il lança un puissant Doloris qui projeta le mannequin à terre, sans entendre la porte qui s'ouvrait. L'homme-mannequin se convulsait et le bonheur et la joie battait aux tempes de l'adolescent.

-Harry ! s'exclama une voix emplie de tristesse et de douleur.

L'adolescent se retourna sans briser le sortilège. Il croisa les regards effrayés et souffreteux de Sirius et Remus. Il finit par redresser sa baguette et la lever vers les deux Maraudeurs. Patmol éclata de colère, des sanglots dans la voix :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ?

-Je m'entraîne, répondit-il simplement alors qu'un animal rugissait dans sa poitrine, empli de colère.

-Tu t'entraîne à lancer des sortilèges de magie noire ? Des Impardonnables ?

-Silence ! cracha l'adolescent.

-Non je ne me tairais pas ! Tu es en train de devenir un mage noir Harry !

-Je ne ressemble pas à Voldemort ! rugit-il furieusement.

-Si, tu deviens un foutu mage noir ! Tu me répugnes ! Tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, voilà que tu envoies tout en l'air parce que tu veux être puissant ! Ton but c'est de remplacer Voldemort, c'est ça ?

Harry poussa un cri de rage et jeta avec fureur :

-Endoloris !

Sirius s'effondra au sol, hurlant de douleur, se convulsant. Il se tortillait lamentablement selon Harry, et l'adolescent savoura chacun des cris de souffrance de son parrain, envahi d'une douce sensation de puissance et de grandeur.

-Harry, gémit Remus.

-Sectumsempra ! répliqua vertement le jeune homme.

Sirius leva ses yeux vitreux vers Remus, juste avant de voir son ami subir le sortilège et se couvrir de sang avec un cri de douleur. Lunard s'effondra.

Une douleur immense ravagea soudainement sa tête depuis sa cicatrice, et Harry reprit conscience de ses actes, et une pure horreur l'envahit. Pourquoi torturait-il sa dernière famille ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'il ai eu le désir de les voir soumis à lui, gémissant et hurlant, souffrant ? Il se sentit écœuré de lui-même. La nausée l'envahit et il retint péniblement un haut-le-cœur. Les deux Maraudeurs étaient au sol, se remettant de leurs souffrances, bien qu'elle soit toujours présente pour Remus. Alors Harry fit la seule chose censée qui lui vint à l'esprit : il fuit. Il sortit de la salle d'entraînement en courant, il dévala les escaliers, traversa le hall à grande vitesse et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il sauta au milieu de la place, tournoya sur lui-même et disparut du 12 Square Grimmauld.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Alors, est-ce que vous avez vraiment cru qu'Harry était marqué ? J'aimerais bien savoir ^^

Sinon question : Est ce que vous voulez que je prenne en compte les Reliques de la Mort? J'hésite donc j'ai besoin de votre avis =)

Sur ce, reviews please, j'en ai de moins en moins, ma fic vous déplait ? =(

Bisous et à bientôt

AD


	6. A la recherche de Bellatrix

**Note :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! Un grand merci à Sheltan pour sa correction =)) J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews enregistrées, et merci à tous les anonymes =)) Pour ce chap', je suis désolée mais j'ai fait une fin sadique (que voulez-vous, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop xD).

Voilà, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

Harry atterrit à genoux devant la forêt qui bordait un petit lac où les Dursley les avait emmené, Dudley et lui, un jour où personne ne pouvait garder le petit brun à lunettes.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du pique-nique riche que sa famille avait fait, alors que lui devait se contenter d'un bout de pain, tenu à l'écart de la couverture.

Il déglutit alors que les larmes envahissaient sa vision. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait franchi la ligne, dépassé les limites. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles et y creusèrent des sillons. Il ne pourrait jamais plus affronter du regard l'Ordre, ni même s'observer dans un miroir.

Il avait presque tué les dernières personnes qui lui étaient proches ! La nausée l'envahit à nouveau et il rendit son repas, écœuré. Il s'avança un peu vers la forêt et s'assit en tailleur pour réfléchir.

Désormais, il était libre de rechercher les Horcruxes, il s'agissait d'un bon point. Mais il allait lui falloir ses affaires. Soigneusement, il fit plusieurs sortilèges d'apparition, et transforma une brindille en sac à dos. Il y plaça la carte des Maraudeurs, son balai -rétréci-, sa cape d'invisibilité, sa bourse, une série de fioles de potions et une cape chaude. Il songea qu'il lui faudrait une tente et quelques affaires pour se changer. Pour cela, il fit apparaître sa malle vide et quelques vêtements.

Il les rangea dans la valise, qu'il rétrécit avant de mettre dans sa poche. D'un geste de baguette, il entoura les lieux de tous les sortilèges de protection possibles ainsi que d'un repousse-moldus.

Harry respira profondément. Il allait devoir dormir à la belle étoile cette nuit, heureusement que le ciel était clair et sans nuages. Sentant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, il regarda les étoiles avec nostalgie. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour retourner en première année à Poudlard, s'émerveillant devant la magie, découvrant le ciel pour la première fois ? Dire qu'à l'époque il n'était pas un meurtrier, qu'il n'intéressait pas Voldemort, qu'il n'était pas marqué au fer rouge par les tortures…

Il se mordit cruellement la lèvre. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à ce qui le tourmentait, ça ne pourrait rien lui faire de bien. Une légère brise le fit frissonner. Il appela à lui, sans baguette, sa cape au fond de son sac et s'en drapa.

Soudain, une affreuse douleur à sa cicatrice lui tira un gémissement. Il se lança rapidement un sort de silence avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres de son esprit.

-Harry, quel plaisir de te voir en forme et… libre !

Harry grogna à l'intention de son ennemi. Ce dernier n'attendit rien de plus pour ajouter perfidement :

-J'ai senti, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé…

L'adolescent se raidit. Il cracha :

-Tu ne sais rien !

-J'ai vu comment tu as torturé Sirius Black et Remus Lupin… J'ai senti ta puissance et ta joie, j'ai senti qu'enfin tu t'étais accepté…

-Je ne suis pas un mage noir ! hurla l'adolescent, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux.

Voldemort eut un rire moqueur.

-Bien sûr que non, tu prends plaisir à torturer et à tuer parce que tu es un mage blanc…

-Ne fais pas d'ironie avec moi s'il te plaît Tom, souffla Harry d'une voix lasse.

Le mage noir sourit et répondit :

-Soit, mais tu dois admettre que ta vraie nature ressurgit…

-Ce n'est pas ma vraie nature, répliqua l'adolescent. Je ne suis pas un mage noir, je ne suis pas comme toi…

Sa voix se brisa et il se laissa glisser au sol où il ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux. Il tenta d'ignorer les pas qui s'approchaient et se fit violence pour ne pas apprécier le contact doux d'une main dans ses cheveux. La présence de Voldemort ne l'étouffait pas comme cela s'était déjà produit non, c'était quelque chose de réconfortant, même si sa respiration était coupée et que le froid et les frissons étaient omniprésents. Doucement, deux bras vinrent entourer ses épaules secoués de sanglots et l'enlacèrent. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Le malaise était bien présent, mais chassé par l'agréable sensation d'être réconforté. Il tenta de se faire violence. Après tout, c'était de Voldemort dont il s'agissait !

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude que quelqu'un vienne te rassurer n'est ce pas ?

-Tu fais dans les contacts humains maintenant ?

-C'est impoli de répondre à une question par une autre…

Harry se dégagea violement de l'étreinte agréable de son ennemi et bondit sur ses pieds. Voldemort saisit d'une main brusque son poignet gauche et l'attira à lui. Harry résista un court instant mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et il se retrouva à une dangereuse proximité de son ennemi. Le froid l'envahit, en même temps que son souffle se coupa. La peur le pétrifia, et il eut du mal à entendre la voix de Tom qui s'adressait à lui :

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Harry, parce que tu vas perdre.

L'adolescent gémit sous la douleur. Des tremblements incontrôlables agitaient à présent son corps. Il étouffait. Il tenta, d'un geste maladroit, de s'écarter mais il était terriblement faible. Il gémit :

-Pitié Tom lâches-moi…

Voldemort resserra sa prise sur lui et Harry murmura d'une voix douloureuse :

-Tu me fais mal…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genoux devant son ennemi, qui relâcha finalement son poignet. Harry posa ses mains sur le sol, tentant vainement de respirer. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. La peur peut-être, ou la proximité de Voldemort. Il se sentit partir, il allait s'évanouir ou mourir, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Finalement, le monstre s'écarta, laissant le soin à Harry de se remettre. L'adolescent se redressa, assis sur ses talons, et observa son ennemi. D'une grande taille, le port altier, c'était désormais les seuls attributs humains qu'il gardait. Car son visage était d'une pâleur mortel, ses narines semblables à deux fentes comme celles d'un serpent, ses yeux rouge sang qui le dévisageaient avec un intérêt malsain. Harry frissonna. Il se releva lentement, cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche. Voldemort rit et demanda :

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

En effet, tournant entre ses doigts, il y avait bien son unique arme. Harry grogna de mécontentement et se figea lorsqu'elle fut tournée vers lui. Son souffle se coupa et il tâcha de se préparer mentalement à la douleur qui n'allait pas tarder à le saisir. Il questionna, espérant gagner du temps :

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu tout de suite dans mon esprit, pourquoi avoir attendu ?

Le mage noir sourit.

-Simplement parce que ton esprit n'était pas atteignable… Trop d'amour, trop de faiblesse… Tu comprends ?

-Oui, même si je ne pense pas que l'amour soit une faiblesse.

-Alors pourquoi t'empêches-tu d'aimer ? Pourquoi es-tu incapable de ressentir cette… force ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il respira profondément. Non il ne s'empêchait pas d'aimer, c'était une force, Dumbledore le lui avait dit… Mais pourquoi les paroles de Voldemort lui paraissaient tellement vraies à présent ? Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné de cette passion ? Pourquoi trouvait-il ça désormais tellement ridicule, tellement inutile ? Il frissonna et leva le regard vers son ennemi. Celui-ci avait un air extrêmement amusé au visage, comme s'il assistait au débat intérieur de son jeune adversaire. Agacé par cette simple vue, Harry cracha :

-Et maintenant ?

-J'ai plusieurs idées sur ce qui pourrait se passer…

-Tu comptes me torturer c'est ça ?

-C'est une hypothèse parmi d'autres, mais si tu y tiens…

-Si j'y tiens ? s'étrangla l'adolescent. Tu crois que je suis masochiste ou quoi ?

-Endoloris. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Harry esquiva souplement le sortilège, mais le second Doloris le frappa de plein fouet et il s'effondra au sol, retenant autant qu'il le pouvait ses cris, se convulsant alors que la douleur l'envahissait. Sa peau était transpercée de multiples aiguilles chauffées à blanc, et la souffrance allait en empirant. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans quelque chose d'infiniment doux et agréable, dans l'ignorance la plus totale, le sort cessa. Le jeune homme se releva, tremblant. Il perdit l'équilibre et ne resta debout que par une prouesse étonnante. L'adolescent murmura simplement :

-Nous voilà encore dans une impasse.

Voldemort eut un sourire moqueur.

-Plus pour longtemps si j'en crois ce que je vois en toi.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux mais il ne fit pas peur à son ennemi non, il le fit même sourire encore davantage. L'adolescent lui jeta :

-De toute manière je ne serais jamais à toi et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est à moi que revient la tâche de te battre. Je serais ta perte Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Les yeux rubis de Voldemort étincelèrent dangereusement.

-Je tolère déjà suffisamment que tu m'appelle par le prénom de mon imbécile de père, mais n'utilise pas ce nom !

Oubliant qu'il n'était pas armé, à la merci de son adversaire, il siffla :

-Pourtant c'est ton nom…

-Endoloris !

Harry, encore affaibli par le sortilège précédent, ne put l'éviter. Et il hurla. Il hurla la souffrance qui le dévorait, il hurla contre ces aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui le transperçaient, il hurla sa haine envers son ennemi, il hurla tout son désespoir de se sentir sombrer. Il attendit avec impatience la douce sensation d'oubli qu'il espérait voir tomber sur lui mais elle ne vint pas, et la douleur était intarissable. Alors qu'il commençait à croire que rien ne pourrait le sauver, alors qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom, tout s'arrêta. Frissonnant, tremblant, il resta allongé au sol, encore victime de la souffrance qui l'avait traversé cruellement. Il se sentait incapable de se relever et de faire face avec fierté et dédain à son ennemi. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement bercer par les battements affolés de son cœur. Finalement, au prix d'efforts immenses, il réussit à s'assoir. Sous le regard rougeoyant de Voldemort, il se releva prudemment. Il vacilla mais parvint à rester sur ses pieds. Son adversaire lui siffla :

-Maintenant, je veux que tu viennes à moi… Viens au manoir Malfoy, et je ferais de toi l'homme le plus heureux et le plus puissant du monde.

-Tu veux me marquer, c'est ça ?

-Je veux faire de toi un mangemort accompli.

-Je refuse.

-Tu ne pourras pas refuser éternellement.

-Laisses-moi partir.

-Très bien, mais n'oublies pas que je t'attendrais… Et ma colère sera grande si tu ne viens pas…

-Je note, ironisa l'adolescent.

Voldemort fit un simple geste de main et Harry se sentit partir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Survivant se sentit meurtri. Il jura contre les mages noirs et leurs tortures et s'assit péniblement. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. La fatigue était forte et il décida de se reposer avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait le lendemain. Il s'allongea, se blottit sous sa cape chaude et, juste avant de s'endormir, se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

* * *

Lorsque l'adolescent se réveilla, il se fit la réflexion que son matelas était bien dur, et que ses draps étaient bien frais. Il grogna de protestation. Il se retourna sur le ventre, et ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsque ses mains touchèrent l'herbe. Il gémit, aveuglé par le soleil et ferma les paupières avant de s'assoir prudemment. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité, et s'étira. Et, soudainement, toute l'horreur de ce qu'il avait commis, ce crime, ce délit, cette torture, l'envahit. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes alors qu'il revoyait Sirius et Remus, au sol, blessés, immobiles et souffrant. Les avait-il tués ? C'était probable, Remus perdant son sang à une vitesse inimaginable, Sirius ayant été soumis longtemps à l'Impardonnable. Les sanglots secouèrent ses épaules. Il gémit :

-Sirius, Remus, pardon, je vous en supplie !

Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et le sang roula le long de ses poignets, mais il ne fut pas pour autant apaisé. Il se mordit férocement le poing, pleurant, meurtrissant ses doigts de ses dents, pour tenter de faire passer l'horrible culpabilité. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il lui fallait plus de souffrance pour se laver de ses meurtres, plus de douleur pour se faire pardonner. Il saisit d'une main tremblante sa baguette et murmura, la pointe de sa baguette contre son torse, empli de folie :

-Sectumsempra !

Sa peau se déchira et il hurla. La douleur le brûlait mais elle le lavait. Il se sentit extraordinaire mieux alors que son sang ruisselait sur son corps, il se sentit plus propre alors que la souffrance palpitait dans chacune de ses plaies. Un bonheur étrange l'envahissait, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, ce mal lui était destiné et nécessaire.

La folie envahit alors son esprit, il fallait de la souffrance pour laver le monde de ses erreurs, il fallait de la douleur pour que les sorciers soient purifiés. Alors qu'il allait se lever et transplaner pour se diriger dans un village sorcier où il allait torturer et tuer tout ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin, une brûlante douleur traversa sa cicatrice, et il reprit pied avec la réalité. Il fut frappé par ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et ferma les yeux, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. ''Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je trouve toute occasion parfaite pour torturer et tuer ? Ca ne m'a pas suffit ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Sirius avait raison, je deviens un mage noir ! Pourtant je ne veux pas être comme Tom, non, je ne veux pas ! Je deviens fou… Il faudrait que je me fasse soigner ! Mais avant, je vais tuer Voldemort. Après, je pourrais mourir en paix, tâché de tous mes crimes…''

Il respira profondément plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'il fut assuré d'être mentalement stable, il rouvrit les paupières. Il essuya ses joues humides de larmes et se releva. Il soigna les blessures qu'il s'était infligé d'un sort efficace. A ce moment, le faim fit grogner son ventre. Il métamorphosa une feuille en miroir et s'attela à changer son apparence. Il modifia la couleur de ses cheveux, les fit pousser, changea également celle de ses yeux, transforma ses traits, les rendant plus bruts, tordit légèrement son nez, allongea son menton. Une fois satisfait, il se détailla. Il était désormais un solide blond aux yeux bleu-verts, aux traits grossièrement dessinés et au nez qui avait l'air d'avoir été cassé plusieurs fois. Finalement, il rassembla ses affaires et transplana au Chemin de Traverse, aplatissant bien ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Il apparut entre le Chaudron Baveur et le mur de brique qui le séparait de l'allée. Il se glissa à l'intérieur du pub, se dirigeant aussitôt vers Tom. Il lui demanda :

-Un petit déjeuner s'il vous plaît.

Puis il alla s'assoir à une table. Il aperçut la Gazette du Sorcier et la photo qui s'étalait à la une le glaça. Il attrapa aussitôt le journal et laissa ses yeux errer sur le portrait souriant timidement qui lui faisait face. Des cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille, des yeux verts émeraudes et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le tout surmonté d'un grand et gras titre : **Wanted n°1 !**

Il ne fit même pas attention que son petit-déjeuner était arrivé, d'ailleurs il n'avait plus très faim. Il lut curieusement l'article.

_Harry Potter est recherché pour témoigner sur les récentes activités de mangemorts, le ministère souhaite vivement son avis pour instaurer de nouvelles mesures contre ces mages noirs qui sévissent sous le commandement du Lord noir nationalement connu, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Nous le prions, s'il lit cet article, de bien vouloir se rendre au Ministère de la Magie dans les plus brefs délais. Si jamais vous le voyez, veuillez lui demander de s'y rendre, ou bien menez-le au bureau du Ministre de force. Il s'agit de la sécurité du pays qui en dépend._

Harry déglutit. Ainsi Voldemort était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Il lui fallait répondre en conséquence. Il picora dans son assiette, une idée grandissant dans son esprit : récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle. C'était la seule action qui lui semblait suffisamment forte pour répondre à son ennemi, lui montrer que lui aussi agissait, et qu'il n'était définitivement pas attiré par son camp. ''Es-tu sûr de cela ?''. L'adolescent secoua la tête, nerveux. NON ! Il n'était pas attiré par les Arts Sombres, qu'il les pratique ne voulait strictement rien dire ! Il se leva, paya son repas et sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

L'allée était déserte, hormis quelques sorciers en haillon, assis par terre, qui quémandait quelques pièces pour se nourrir, hurlant à qui mieux-mieux qu'ils étaient des sangs-purs. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. ''Dans quel monde Voldemort veut-il que nous vivions ? Un monde de misère, un monde soi-disant pur ? Ridicule.''. D'un pas qu'il s'efforça de rendre sûr, il se dirigea vers l'allée des Embrumes. Cependant, plus il avançait, plus Harry se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. D'abord, où allait-il trouver Bellatrix ? C'était ridicule, il n'allait pas la trouver ici. Une étrange folie le saisit alors qu'il eut une pensée dérangeante. ''Et si j'allais la chercher sous le nez de Voldemort ? Ce serait un joli pied de nez à Face-De-Serpent…'' Il retint un rire. Cependant il ne savait pas comment entrer chez les Malfoy sans la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras car il supposait qu'il y avait un mécanisme pour ne laisser entrer que les mangemorts. Il lui suffisait donc d'en trouver un et d'utiliser une des fioles de polynectar qu'il avait sur lui… Fort de cette idée, il se mit en quête d'un serviteur du Lord Noir. Il se glissa à l'intérieur d'un pub douteux, et s'assit, commandant un Whisky Pur-Feu. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur la salle, cherchant du regard, et s'appuyant sur sa magie, pour trouver un des hommes de main de Voldemort. Il finit par en trouver un, avachi sur une table, un verre d'alcool devant lui, l'air totalement saoul. L'adolescent interpela le barman, lui demanda une chambre pour la nuit, même si l'on n'était qu'en début de journée, puis paya les 50 mornilles que coûtait la chambre. Saisissant la chope qu'on venait de lui apporter, Harry s'approcha de l'homme et s'assit à sa table.

-Salut l'ami.

-Sal… Hips ! Salut. On se connait ? Hips !

-Bien sûr voyons !

Harry baissa la voix.

-Chez les Malfoy…

Une étincelle de compréhension brilla dans les yeux du mangemort et il avala une longue rasade d'alcool. Harry fut rassuré de savoir le quartier général de Voldemort là où ce dernier lui avait dit. Il avait donc une chance, même minuscule, d'attraper Bellatrix, de lui voler quelques cheveux et de partir aussi sec pour Gringotts. Un frisson d'anticipation lui courut le long de l'échine. L'adolescent questionna :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?

Le mangemort grogna.

-Je devais.. Hips.. Retrouver le môme Potter… Hips… Devant un manoir protégé… Hips ! Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé… Hips… Je l'ai senti passer… Hips.

-Oh.

Harry ne réussit pas à ressentir de la peine ou de la pitié pour le pauvre serviteur, il fut même étrangement heureux qu'il soit puni par son Maître. L'adolescent réprima autant qu'il le put un sourire malsain. Il lui dit :

-J'ai peut-être un moyen de te racheter auprès du Maître…

Le mangemort fut aussitôt dégrisé, et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur :

-Tu sais où il est ?

Harry retint un soupir.

-Non mais j'ai quelque chose dans ma chambre qui pourrait t'aider…

L'homme vacilla en se levant et lui demanda d'une voix impérieuse :

-Montres-moi.

Harry retint une réplique acerbe et se leva à son tour. Il sortit sa clé et se dirigea, le mangemort sur ses talons, vers sa chambre. Il grimpa les escaliers tandis que l'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines. Il lui fallait se débarrasser rapidement de l'homme, sans un bruit, sans quoi il aurait toute la taverne sur le dos. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, et invita le serviteur à rentrer dans la chambre noire. L'homme papillonna des yeux, cherchant à s'adapter à l'obscurité. Harry rentra et ferma la porte. Le mangemort s'exclama :

-Mais cette chambre est vide !

Harry eut un sourire cruel. Il lança un sort de silence sur les murs et regarda avec amusement l'homme chercher maladroitement sa baguette. D'un simple mouvement de poignet, l'adolescent le désarma.

-Maintenant on va s'amuser…

Le mangemort déglutit péniblement en reculant.

-Sectumsempra !

Une sensation grisante de puissance l'envahit alors que le mangemort s'effondrait en hurlant de douleur, le corps en sang.

-Endoloris.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de pure douleur alors qu'il se mettait à se convulser sur le tapis, tel un Veracrasse blessé. Harry poussa un soupir de contentement en savourant la souffrance qu'il provoquait. Il était un Maître, un Seigneur, que diable, il était le vainqueur, le meilleur ! A regret, il cessa le sortilège. L'homme gémit :

-Maître ?

Harry eut un rire diabolique, un rire de fou.

-Non je ne suis pas ton maître.

D'un sort, il brisa les os de son adversaire qui hurla à la mort. L'adolescent, une étincelle de folie dans les yeux, dégusta du regard le pauvre mangemort qui n'était plus qu'une pauvre loque ensanglantée.

-Crucifigo ! (1)

L'homme se fit crucifié sur une croix invisible et il gémit, incapable d'hurler. Mécontent, Harry lui jeta un Doloris si puissant que le mangemort fut arraché de sa croix. Il émit un cri étouffé en retombant brutalement sur le sol. Le pauvre homme gémit :

-Pitié ! Pitié, je suis innocent !

-Innocent ? gronda le Survivant. Et tous ces hommes, toutes ces femmes, tous ces enfants que tu as torturé, tué ? Ils étaient quoi à ton avis ?

Le mangemort leva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui, d'un sort, lui étira les muscles jusqu'à les déchirer. Le pauvre serviteur hurla et laissa échapper :

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Harry eut un sourire diabolique et reprit sa véritable apparence. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et souffla :

-Non…

-Si, rit Harry, d'une humeur cruelle et joviale.

Il releva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et eut un élan de bonheur en voyant le malheureux mangemort ramper comme il put en arrière, gémissant, pleurant.

-Je croyais que tu étais un homme bien ! Que tu ne torturais pas comme mon Maître !

Harry grogna de mécontentement et siffla :

-Ne me tutoie pas ! Et ne me compare pas à ce fou !

Il lança un puissant sort d'expulsion et l'homme heurta brutalement le mur, sa nuque se brisant. Il retomba comme un pantin de chiffon et une crainte envahit Harry qui se précipita. Mais un sort lui dévoila la vérité : il avait tué le mangemort.

La honte le submergea brutalement. Il recula, effrayé de lui-même et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et regarda avec horreur l'homme, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il se mit à trembler.

-Je suis un monstre, gémit-il.

Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bain, et se déshabilla. Il se glissa dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau glacée. Il prit le salon de la taverne et se frotta comme pour faire partir la saleté qui le recouvrait. Il se frotta si fort qu'il fit rougir sa peau mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire partir cette impression de crasse qui perdurait sous sa peau. Il fixa ses mains avec un dégoût grandissant. Qu'avaient-elles osé faire, quel crime avaient-elles commis ?

Il laissa échapper quelques larmes qui se mêlèrent à l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son crâne et venait mouiller ses joues. Il était réellement comme Voldemort, un criminel, un assassin, même pire ! Il torturait avant de tuer, il n'abrégeait pas les souffrances au contraire, il les faisait grandir, croître jusqu'à l'insoutenable. Finalement, il s'arracha de ses pensées douloureuses et coupa l'eau. Il se sécha d'un geste de baguette et se rhabilla.

Il n'eut pas le courage d'affronter la vision d'un homme lacéré, se contentant d'un geste de baguette pour récupérer les cheveux, et les mélangea au polynectar qu'il sortit de son sac. Il se rendit son apparence d'emprunt, petite sécurité si la potion cessait d'agir, et avala avec un haut-le-cœur la mixture. Il sentit de désagréables picotements le parcourir, son corps changeant lentement pour lui donner une carrure d'homme. Il agrandit ses vêtements d'un geste et sortit de la chambre, verrouillant la porte d'un sort. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et descendit les escaliers. Il sortit du pub et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la zone de transplanage.

Il tourna sur lui-même, un goût amer au fond de la gorge, se concentrant sur le manoir Malfoy. La désagréable impression d'être compressé l'étouffa mais, l'instant suivant, il était libéré, debout face à un grand manoir. Il déglutit et s'efforça de chasser l'horreur de son crime de sa tête. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour s'en sortir indemne. Il avança lentement sur le chemin de graviers qui crissaient sous ses pas. Il avança jusqu'au portail et tendit instinctivement le bras gauche en avant. Le portail grinça en s'ouvrant et l'adolescent s'engouffra dans la cour. Il entendit un bruissement dans l'herbe et tourna sa baguette vers la source du bruit. Il aperçut un paon blanc qui farfouillait dans l'herbe. Il abaissa son arme et se rendit compte que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il souhaitait s'en échapper. Il poussa un soupir saccadé en s'efforçant de se calmer.

S'il était paniqué, nul doute que son ennemi apprendrait bien trop vite sa visite dans le manoir Malfoy. Il réalisa que Voldemort y était peut-être. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il se soit éloigné pour une affaire ou une autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se pencha et saisit une poignée de cailloux qu'il mit dans sa poche.

Lentement, il avança vers la grande porte. Il la poussa et fut soulagé de ne voir aucun mangemort qui montait la garde. Il pénétra dans le hall gigantesque et rangea sa baguette. Il ne serait que plus suspect s'il se promenait la baguette à la main !

Il se glissa dans un couloir adjacent et silencieusement le traversa. Il vit un escalier qui semblait descendre dans les entrailles de la terre et, prit d'une intuition, le descendit. Il arriva dans un couloir où s'alignait de multiples portes de cachots. Il ouvrit la première et vit un pauvre auror ensanglanté qui fixait d'un air vide le mur couvert de mousse. Harry se racla la gorge et l'homme en question leva les yeux vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé. L'adolescent sortit un de ses cailloux et murmura :

-Je vais vous faire partir.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le morceau de gravier et souffla :

-Portus.

Il le tendit au pauvre homme qui le saisit après un instant d'hésitation. L'instant suivant, Harry était seul dans le cachot. Il sortit, referma la porte et se dirigea vers la seconde porte. Il s'agissait d'une femme recroquevillé qui poussa un cri étouffé en le voyant et qui essaya de reculer au maximum pour ne pas subir de nouvelles tortures. Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent la rassura et la fit partir d'un ''Portus'' bien senti.

Combien de portes avait-il ouvert, combien d'hommes et de femmes avaient eu un mouvement de peur en le voyant, combien en avait-il rassuré, combien en avait-il fait fuir ? Il ne le savait pas, mais l'impression de faire le bien chassa le mal-être qui le tourmentait depuis la torture du mangemort. Il était un mage blanc que diable, il n'était dominé par moment que par ce que Voldemort avait laissé en lui, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui torturait et tuait sans pitié.

Une fois que tous les cachots furent vidés, Harry remonta dans le couloir, et se dirigea à l'aveuglette dans les multiples pièces du manoir, cherchant Bellatrix. Il n'osait pas exécuter un sort de traçage, qui trahirait, sans aucun doute, sa présence dans le quartier général du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il entendit des pas dans le couloir qu'il parcourrait. Il respira profondément et se prépara à rencontrer des mangemorts. Il regretta brutalement de ne pas avoir pris plus d'informations sur le serviteur dont il avait pris l'apparence. Il se retint de sauter de joie en voyant Bellatrix se diriger vers lui d'un pas royal.

-Ah tiens Dolohov, tu as le culot de revenir ici après ton lamentable échec ?

Harry grogna et répliqua vertement :

-Je sais où il est, ça devrait être suffisant pour le satisfaire.

Bellatrix eut un air intéressé et demanda :

-Où est-il ?

Harry eut un léger rire.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser récolter tous les lauriers en te le disant ? Non, c'est moi qui le dirait au Maître.

L'adolescent fut légèrement gêné en remarquant que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'appeler Voldemort Maître. Mais l'instant suivant, une vague de rébellion l'envahissait. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être son Maître, non, il était libre ! Il reprit :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais à toi où il est, cette information concerne uniquement Voldemort.

Bellatrix dégaina aussitôt sa baguette.

-Tu n'es pas Dolohov… Qui es-tu ?

Harry se maudit pour son erreur et sortit aussitôt sa baguette et fit un large cercle en lançant un sort de silence. Le sortilège étant invisible, il reçut les moqueries de Bellatrix :

-Et tu ne sais même pas lancer tes sortilèges… Tu es fou pour venir ici. Tu viens à la mort…

Harry eut un sourire mauvais. Malgré lui, l'appel du sang revint. Il se secoua. Il n'était pas question de faire un massacre ici, il ne serait pas discret et son ennemi saurait aussitôt que quelqu'un était venu. Non, sa visite se devait d'être invisible. Il jeta simplement :

-Stupefix.

D'un habile mouvement de poignet Bellatrix détourna le sortilège. Elle lui lança un retentissant Doloris qu'Harry esquiva avec un léger rire.

-Tu as de l'espoir dis-moi Lestrange…

Elle eut un air agacé et une étrange folie vint nimber ses traits.

-Je ne te tuerais pas, non, je laisserais ce privilège au Maître, qu'il puisse te punir de ton intrusion ! Stupefix !

Harry l'évita aisément. Il lança trois informulés. Apparemment décontenancée la mangemorte fit un bond sur le côté et Harry fit tourner sa baguette en une figure compliquée. Alors qu'elle allait se moquer de lui, une forme argentée apparut dans son dos, et un de ses Stupefix la heurta et fit demi-tour, frappant Bellatrix au creux des reins. L'adolescent baissa sa baguette avec un air satisfait. Il s'approcha, tirant une fiole de sa poche. Il arracha trois cheveux au crâne de la mangemorte et les y glissa. Il la reboucha et la mit dans son sac qu'il diminua et il le glissa dans sa poche. Harry eut un sourire heureux. Il avait réussi ! Il allait faire demi-tour et retourner d'où il venait quand un éclat violent attira son regard alors que sa cicatrice le brûlait violemment.

Il leva les yeux et vit avec désespoir et impuissance un rayon rouge se diriger vers lui. Il n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver, ses pieds figés dans le sol. Il se sentit touché, il fut propulsé contre un mur qu'il heurta douloureusement. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un visage de serpent et deux yeux rouges avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

(1) Latin : mettre en croix, crucifier

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 7 :

Il cessa le supplice en sentant la main de Voldemort sur son épaule. Ce dernier jeta à l'intention du mangemort torturé et blessé :

-Cette erreur envers moi était la dernière. Harry, tues-le.

L'adolescent obtempéra avec plaisir.

-Avada Kedavra.

La lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et faucha le mangemort qui s'immobilisa à jamais, les yeux voilés d'une terreur sans nom. Ce fut à cet instant que l'adolescent remarqua qu'il y avait une foule de mangemorts sur le seuil de la porte, le fixant avec horreur et crainte. La pulsion revint, il voulait les torturer, tous autant qu'ils étaient, les faire pleurer et hurler, les dominer, les vaincre, qu'ils rampent comme les misérables larves qu'ils étaient !

* * *

Voilà voilà le chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, de même pour l'extrait du chapitre 7 =) Maintenant, je vous supplie de me mettre une petite review, s'il vous plaîîîît ^^ Sinon petite question : voulez-vous que Voldemort découvre que Harry est son Horcruxe ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée mais vos avis sont les bienvenus !

A bientôt pour un autre chapitre de Et le héros s'assombrit !

Bisous à tous,

AD


	7. Prisonnier du Manoir Malfoy

**Note :** Voilà voilà, désolée j'ai un peu de retard (j'essaie de publier toutes les deux semaines) mais bon, je suis pas mal occupée entre les cours et les soins J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)) Merci à Sheltan de sa correction ^^ Maintenant...

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 :

* * *

Harry revint à lui lentement. Tout son corps était raide et ses muscles criaient au supplice. Il ouvrit les yeux et battit péniblement des paupières. La pièce était noire autour de lui. Il s'assit en secouant la tête. Lentement, ses prunelles s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il retint un gémissement de dépit. Il était ''confortablement'' installé dans un cachot sombre et humide. La première chose qu'il fit, ce fut appeler sa baguette grâce à la magie sans baguette. Mais il ne ressentit pas l'habituelle chaleur lorsqu'il pratiquait cette magie et dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce cachot l'en empêchait. Il se leva et chercha des yeux une faille, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir mais il n'y avait rien, tout semblait parfaitement l'enfermer. Il eut alors l'horrible inquiétude d'être à nouveau sous sa réelle apparence. Il tâta ses cheveux, son nez, ses traits, et fut soulagé de ne pas les reconnaître. Le polynectar avait peut-être cessé d'agir mais il était toujours sous son apparence d'emprunt. Il allait s'assoir à nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il papillonna des yeux face à la lumière crue qui se déversait dans le cachot.

-Tiens notre visiteur est réveillé… gloussa une voix moqueuse.

Harry regarda l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer et reconnut Lucius Malfoy. Il garda cependant une expression indifférente. L'homme à ses côtés s'exclama :

-Il est temps pour lui d'affronter sa mort, et de voir le Maître.

Harry retint un grognement déçu. Il n'allait pas y échapper ! Lucius le poussa brutalement en avant.

-Allez on y va petit fouineur. Tu vas voir ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on met son nez là où il ne faut pas…

Harry sortit dans le couloir et suivit docilement Rookwood, la baguette de Lucius Malfoy enfoncée dans son dos. Il traversèrent plusieurs pièces, de multiples couloirs avant de pénétrer dans une pièce qui devait être une salle de réception. Harry manqua de se figer en voyant, assis sur un trône de pierre, son ennemi juré, sa cicatrice brûlant douloureusement son front. Il ne voyait plus autour de lui le nombre effrayant de mangemort, non, il ne voyait plus les silhouettes encapuchonnées, il ne voyait que Lord Voldemort et sa prestance. Ce dernier se leva et dit d'une voix aigüe et glacée :

-Voici notre petit intrus…

Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ennemi et lutta pour ne pas s'agenouiller alors que les deux mangemorts faisaient tout pour qu'il tombe à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort fit un geste de main et Malfoy et Rookwood cessèrent de s'acharner sur lui, et rejoignirent leurs places dans la foule d'hommes en noir. Harry s'efforça de conserver son calme alors que le Lord Noir demandait :

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais de Dolohov ?

-Dolohov est mort, cracha l'adolescent. Il a pleuré comme un bébé… Je me demande où vous les recrutez !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pencha la tête d'un air intrigué et siffla :

-Que lui as-tu fais ?

-Rien de bien passionnant, il a juste souffert autant qu'il le méritait !

-Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi…

-Vous ne devinez pas ? se moqua le jeune homme.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et Harry sut qu'il avait été trop loin. La cicatrice douloureuse, il déglutit alors que la baguette s'abaissait. Mais ce ne fut pas la souffrance qui l'envahit, non, ce fut un courant d'air glacé qui courait sur sa peau. Un élan de terreur l'envahit. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça !

-Ah Harry… Quel plaisir de te voir…

Harry cracha :

-Plaisir non partagé.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi être venu ici alors ?

-J'avais des choses à faire, avoua à regret l'adolescent.

-Comme libérer tous mes prisonniers ?

-Possible, ironisa Harry.

-Ce n'est pas gentil Harry, je vais devoir te punir…

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle, et des bruissements enthousiastes de capes. L'adolescent déglutit et siffla :

-Allez, vas-y, fais ton boulot, fais-toi plaisir !

Voldemort leva sa baguette et dit simplement :

-Endoloris.

Harry fut fauché par le sortilège et retint ses cris, se convulsant sur le sol. Il se mordit cruellement la lèvre alors qu'il allait hurler. ''Ne pas crier, ne pas lui montrer qu'il gagne, ne pas lui donner satisfaction…''. Alors qu'il perdait le fil de ses pensées, qu'il était tant submergé par la douleur qu'il avait tout oublié, alors qu'il allait sombrer dans quelque chose d'autre, le sort cessa. Tremblant, ses membres secoués de spasmes, il se remit péniblement debout. Voldemort eut l'air contrarié :

-Tu ne veux pas hurler ? Bien, on va te donner une autre dose de douleur… Endoloris.

Harry fit un mouvement pour esquiver mais il fut quand même frappé par l'Impardonnable. Il s'effondra et ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance, tout son corps transpercé par de multiples aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Presque aussitôt, tout s'arrêta. Harry s'agenouilla difficilement et se remit debout en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

-Bien, tu vois, on progresse… Maintenant je veux t'entendre hurler… Endoloris !

La douleur qui l'envahit fut tellement forte qu'il en oublia tout. Et il hurla, il hurla toute la souffrance qui le parcourait, il hurla dans l'espoir que ça fasse disparaître les douloureuses aiguilles chauffées à blanc, il hurla pour que tout cesse. Et la douleur prit fin. Harry n'eut même pas le courage et la force de se relever, et resta allongé sur le sol glacé, le corps secoué de soubresauts, la respiration précipitée.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux mon ami…

-Je ne suis pas votre ami, rétorqua Harry, le souffle court.

-Sois un peu plus poli Harry, ou je vais devoir sévir à nouveau…

L'adolescent ignora sa réplique et se releva. Il maudit sa faiblesse, car il était incapable de ne pas trembler de douleur. Il leva son regard émeraude et croisa les yeux rubis de son ennemi. Ils brillaient de cruauté et Harry sentit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire.

-Rejoins-moi, Harry…

-Non, fit simplement le Survivant.

-Bien dans ce cas-là tu m'y obliges…

Mais l'air satisfait de Voldemort expliquait clairement qu'il ne s'y obligeait pas.

-J'ai bien peur qu'en libérant les prisonniers tu ai privé mes mangemorts d'un passe-temps agréable… Tu voudras bien les remplacer, disons, maintenant ?

Harry fut pétrifié. Il se drapa néanmoins dans toute sa dignité et jeta un regard hautain à son ennemi, tandis que les mangemorts chuchotaient avec enthousiasme entre eux.

-Cependant, étant donné que je ne veux pas te rendre fou, je vais choisir quelques mangemorts qui méritent de te lancer quelques sorts…

Il énonça aussitôt les noms d'une vingtaine de mangemorts et Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il n'avait pas choisi les plus anodins et les plus tendres. Avec crainte, il se demanda combien de sorts pourraient-ils lui lancer.

-Trois sorts chacun, annonça le Lord en fixant avec amusement l'air écœuré de l'adolescent.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry se décida à agir. Il fit un léger geste de la main et attendit en croisant les doigts. Aussitôt, fendant les airs, arriva sa baguette. Il la saisit au vol et neutralisa d'un Avada bien senti les trois mangemorts les plus proches de lui. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, il bondit vers la porte. Il lança un Crucifigo retentissant au mangemort qui lui barrait le chemin et déboula dans le couloir. Il se dirigea à l'aveuglette dans le couloir de droite alors que sa cicatrice explosait de douleur. Nul doute que Voldemort était très en colère. Il tourna à gauche, entendant derrière lui les pas précipités des mangemorts avides de le ramener pieds et poings liés à leur Maître. Il se glissa dans une salle et tira silencieusement la porte, attendant patiemment, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, que les mangemorts passent devant la pièce. Il poussa un soupir dès qu'il fut seul. Sans savoir que Voldemort avait installé un contre-sort au moment même où il était parti, Harry prit un petit caillou de sa poche et murmura :

-Portus.

Il attendit patiemment que le portoloin s'active mais ce ne fut pas réellement ce à quoi il s'était attendu qui arriva : une foule de mangemorts pénétra dans la pièce en lui lançant des sorts d'immobilisation. Il se protégea derrière un fauteuil et lança un Avada Kedavra clair, qui frappa l'un des encagoulés, lequel s'effondra au sol. Trois Sectumsempra et deux Avada plus tard, il sentit une brusque douleur envahir sa tête alors que pénétrait dans la pièce son ennemi. Ce dernier regarda ses mangemorts morts ou blessés et se tourna vers Harry, le regard furieux. L'adolescent déglutit et redressa sa baguette.

-Rends-toi Harry et je te promets d'être indulgent…

-Indulgent ? Ne pas me tuer mais me torturer à la folie par exemple ?

-Endoloris, siffla-t-il.

Harry se baissa et le sort s'écrasa sur le mur. Il allait lancer un nouveau sortilège lorsque Voldemort ne fut plus là. Et, soudain, sa cicatrice s'ouvrit. Harry crut qu'il était mort car la douleur était au-delà de tout ce qui pouvait être supporté. Il était désormais prisonnier d'une créature aux yeux rouges et aux anneaux étouffants, qui provoquait en lui une sourde souffrance. Il gémit. Ils avaient fusionné dans la douleur, unis dans ce qui lui paraissait être une mort digne des plus grands supplices. Il se serait sûrement effondré si la créature ne le maintenait pas debout. Il sentit une présence dans son esprit, qui fouillait chacun de ses souvenirs. Il revit avec horreur le triste destin du mangemort qu'il avait torturé à mort. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Puis tournèrent dans sa tête les morts de ses parents, de Cédric et de Dumbledore. Il tenta de se débattre contre la douloureuse présence de Voldemort en lui mais il avait l'impression de se battre contre le vent, ses coups se perdant dans le vide. Alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dans quelque chose de ténébreux et indéfinissable, il fut soudainement libre. Il s'effondra au sol, hoquetant désespérément. Etalé au sol devant Voldemort, désorienté, frissonnant contre le sol glacé, Harry sentit doucement ses sensations lui revenir. Une main ferme lui saisit le bras et il se sentit brutalement compressé dans un tuyau trop étroit. Puis il fut libre. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il leva le regard et croisa celui, rougeoyant, de son ennemi qui le contemplait avec moquerie.

-Oui je sais, les possessions ne sont jamais très agréables, mais j'avais très envie de l'expérimenter sur toi…

-Je ne suis pas un cobaye, protesta mollement l'adolescent en se relevant difficilement.

Voldemort changea de sujet tandis que les mangemorts revenaient silencieusement dans la salle de réception :

-Je dois avouer que la façon dont tu as torturé à mort Dolohov était magnifique, tu es vraiment un grand mage noir Harry.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Mage. Noir.

-Bien sûr que si, quand est-ce que tu l'admettras ?

Harry grogna de fureur et fusilla le Lord du regard. S'en amusant, ce dernier lui fit un sourire mauvais.

-Bien, où en étions-nous avant que tu ne tentes lamentablement de t'enfuir ?

-Lamentablement ? J'ai éliminé plusieurs de tes toutous !

-Endoloris.

Harry s'effondra et hurla presque aussitôt de douleur. La souffrance était si poignante, il avait l'impression que son corps était criblé de pointes, il avait l'impression que la douleur ne cesserait jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul vœu, que la torture s'arrête, plus qu'un seul souhait, mourir… Et tout s'arrêta. Il se releva péniblement et siffla :

-Tu ne sais faire que ça, quand tu n'as pas de réponses hop un petit Doloris…

-Tu veux peut-être que j'expérimente autre chose ? Par exemple ce sortilège que tu as inventé, le Crucifigo…

Harry pâlit légèrement. Il referma la bouche dans la perspective de ne plus l'ouvrir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire crucifier, merci bien !

-Bien, tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre…

Il se tourna vers les mangemorts qu'il avait appelé pour torturer Harry et siffla :

-Cinq sorts chacun.

L'adolescent eut un long frisson d'horreur.

-Tom, ce n'est pas nécessaire, marmonna-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Veux-tu me rejoindre ?

-Non.

-Bien, ceci est la réponse à ta question.

-Ce n'était pas un question, grommela Harry dans sa barbe.

-Qu'as-tu dis ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Rien, rien.

-Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort car il sait toujours lorsqu'on lui ment…

-Et il parle à la troisième personne en plus ! s'exclama un peu trop fort l'adolescent.

-Crucifigo.

Harry fut saisit au creux de l'estomac et aussitôt, quelque chose lui déchira les mains et les pieds. Il était maintenu en l'air par ses blessures. Hoquetant de douleur, la vision trouble, Harry ne sut retenir ses larmes. Il se sentit malade. Il avait envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner -qui pourtant remontait à un long moment- et eut un haut-le-cœur silencieux. La souffrance déchirait ses paumes et ses pieds, il avait l'horrible impression qu'on cherchait à agrandir ses blessures en jouant sur le poids de son corps… Puis tout d'un coup, il s'effondra au sol. Il se recroquevilla, pleurant silencieusement sous la douleur insupportable qui irradiait de ses plaies. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder ses paumes sous peine de tourner de l'œil. Il resta ainsi immobile, en position fœtal, à pleurer et à souffrir.

-Un sort magnifique si tu veux mon avis Harry… Tu as vraiment été très inspiré. Néanmoins je vais devoir abréger ses effets, je veux que tu sois en forme pour la torture à laquelle tu vas avoir droit…

Il fit un geste que Harry ne capta pas, la vue brouillée. Un mangemort parmi ceux qu'il avait appelé s'approcha. Il saisit fermement les mains de l'adolescent -qui ne voulait pas les tendre- et y fit couler une potion. Presque aussitôt, les plaies se résorbèrent. Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. La douleur partait enfin… Le mangemort répéta la même opération sur ses pieds blessés.

-Maintenant relèves-toi Harry.

Le Survivant obéit sagement, décidé à ne pas expérimenter plus de tortures qu'il n'en aurait droit.

-Bien tu t'assagis… Maintenant, murmura-t-il à un mangemort, montres-lui ton vrai visage, qu'il sache qui il a en face de lui…

Le mangemort qui s'était occupé de ses plaies enleva son masque et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. La surprise et la douleur l'envahirent. Pourquoi son maître des potions le regardait avec un air si froid, si distant ?

-Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir, murmura Severus Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

-Plaisir non partagé, cracha l'adolescent, se sentant trahi par son aîné.

Il rajouta néanmoins, pour le rôle de son professeur :

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à Dumbledore ? Il avait confiance en vous !

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres, avec cependant un certain plaisir je l'admets.

Harry le darda d'un œil furieux.

-Severus, il est temps, murmura d'une voix glacée son Maître.

-Oui mon Seigneur. Sectumsempra !

Et, pour la première fois d'une longue série, Harry s'effondra en hurlant, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

* * *

Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol de sa cellule, blessé et frissonnant. Son esprit naviguait dans les eaux troubles de la folie, qui semblait hésiter à l'emporter définitivement. Tout à son tourment, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Un des mangemorts eut un rire gras.

-Il est beau le Survivant !

Le second ne dit rien, s'agenouillant devant le garçon et sortant des potions. Les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrirent péniblement et il croisa les yeux sombres de son professeur de potions, cependant il ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Severus se retint de grincer des dents et s'affaira à faire avaler à l'adolescent blessé les potions de soin que lui avait ordonné de lui donner son Maître. Intérieurement, dans son rôle de mangemort, il se demandait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait le bon choix concernant le garçon, peut-être que la torture le braquerait encore davantage… A son humble avis, le Survivant aurait dû être laissé tranquille.

Une fois qu'il eut avalé toutes les mixtures répugnantes, le regard d'Harry semblait plus clair, et il observait Severus Rogue avec un air reconnaissant. Si seulement il savait, songea ce dernier avec tristesse.

Les deux mangemorts quittèrent par la suite la cellule, laissant l'adolescent seul. Harry se sentait toujours un peu mal, mais il lui fallait admettre que son corps était en meilleur état, et qu'il était davantage lucide. Il se leva péniblement et fit quelques pas en boitillant. ''Tu es dans un bel état Harry, vraiment quelle idée brillante de venir ici, réellement !'' Il s'appuya contre un mur, la respiration saccadée et sifflante. Ce fut dans cet état que vint le voir Voldemort. La porte s'ouvrit et déversa une lumière crue dans le cachot.

-Bien je vois que tu es remis de ta torture mon ami.

Harry ne répondit rien, la cicatrice brûlante, la douleur du Crucifigo encore cuisante dans sa tête. Il demanda simplement, d'une voix lasse :

-Que veux-tu Tom ?

-Voyons quelle question, toi bien sûr.

-Je ne suis pas une vulgaire bête que l'on marque, répondit simplement l'adolescent.

-Pourtant tu porteras ma marque.

-Tu sais bien que je n'accepterais jamais.

-Tout dépend de ta résistance à la douleur…

Harry ferma les yeux, désespéré. Il murmura d'une voix à la détresse poignante :

-Tom laisses-moi repartir…

La réponse claqua, nette et précise :

-Non.

Harry enchaîna :

-Alors combien de temps avant que tu ne te lasses de ton nouveau jouet ?

Voldemort eut un rire.

-Compte là-dessus…

L'adolescent soupira et murmura :

-Tu ne tireras rien de moi, à part ma folie, ou ma mort.

-Bien au contraire, tu sais que je peux être très… persuasif…

-Bien sûr, comment l'ignorer ?

La tête d'Harry lui tourna et il vacilla. Il s'appuya lourdement sur le mur, plié en deux par le manque de souffle.

-Regardes-toi, à peine quelques sortilèges et déjà tu n'en peux plus… Laisses-toi aller, rejoins-moi et plus jamais tu ne connaîtras cette souffrance… Tu seras à même de te défendre, tu pourras te venger… Tu seras enfin puissant, tu seras le plus grand sorcier du monde, à l'abri de la faiblesse, à l'abri de la vulnérabilité…

Harry s'efforça de se désintéresser du discours, mais, malgré lui, il était captivé.

-Tu pourras enfin te laisser aller à la puissance, tu pourras torturer et tuer sans remords, enfin libre, tu pourras savourer la souffrance et la mort que tu apporteras… Tu seras en paix, sans attache, uniquement guidé par ton bon plaisir…

La voix de Voldemort était horriblement tentante, si insidieuse qu'elle se glissait dans son esprit pour y inscrire en lettres de feu ce qu'il lui proposait. Comme dans un rêve, Harry se vit droit et fier, torturant un homme, vêtu d'une lourde robe noire, lui, si semblable à Voldemort qui le regardait avec fierté accomplir son destin… D'un voix pâteuse, l'adolescent murmura :

-Après tout pourquoi pas…

Il se redressa mais vacilla et s'effondra dans les bras de Voldemort, qui retint, dans son dos, une moue écœurée, et qui l'aida à se relever. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla à son oreille :

-Acceptes-tu de te faire marquer mon ami ?

Harry allait accepter quand il revit, par flash, sa dernière famille qui lui souriait, et ses amis qui le saluaient à grand renfort de gestes. L'adolescent raffermit sa voix et répondit :

-Non. Je ne suis pas encore désespéré Tom.

Furieux d'échouer si près du but, Voldemort jeta :

-Endoloris !

Le monde explosa de douleur. Se convulsant sur le sol glacé de pierres inégales, l'adolescent hurla. Il n'existait autour de lui plus rien d'autre que la souffrance, cette impression horrible d'être martelé d'aiguilles brûlantes, la sensation terrible de n'être plus rien d'autre qu'une masse complexe de douleur, sans pensées, sans souvenirs, sans esprit. Doucement, une impression de vide l'envahit, chassant la douleur. Un peu de bonheur pénétra son cœur alors qu'une douceur trompeuse caressait son esprit. Il se sentit partir. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Qui était cet homme à l'aspect de serpent qui pointait sur lui un bâton de bois ? Toutes ces questions étaient sans réponse. Quelle importance au fond ? Il n'était pas nécessaire de se les poser avec autant d'inquiétude. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait franchir la ligne, la douleur cessa. Avec une lenteur détestable, tout lui revint. Il voulait hurler qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir, que l'oubli était salutaire, mais on ne l'écouta pas. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes et leva le regard vers son ennemi qui lui souriait d'un air malsain.

-Oui je te sens particulièrement réceptif… Combien de Doloris seras-tu capable de subir avant de finir comme les Longdubat ? C'est ridicule de lutter, laisses-toi aller à ta véritable nature, ce serait mieux pour toi…

Harry ne répondit pas, envahi d'une détresse immense. Il lui fallait fuir cet endroit de malheur, il ne survivrait pas longtemps, ou se ferait marquer comme du bétail… Avec désespoir il murmura :

-Tues-moi Tom… Tues-moi parce que tu ne m'auras jamais…

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne te sens pas tenté.

-Je ne suis pas tenté de devenir un monstre comme toi !

-Tu es ridicule Harry, vraiment.

Il lança un sort sur l'adolescent qui hurla, alors que sa peau était déchirée par ce qu'il lui semblait être des couteaux invisibles, traçant sur son épiderme des arabesques terribles. Le sort continuait pourtant, comme incapable de s'arrêter, déchiquetant sa peau, le saignant à vif. Finalement, tout s'arrêta, sauf la douleur qui palpitait dans ses plaies. Harry pleura silencieusement sous la souffrance.

-Tom tues-moi, ai pitié, et achèves-moi sans me faire plus souffrir…

Voldemort eut un rire mauvais, un rire machiavélique.

-Et pourquoi accéderais-je à ta demande alors que tu vas bientôt me rejoindre ?

-Ridicule, souffla l'adolescent.

-Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

-Tu fais de la divination maintenant ?

-Legilimens.

Il pénétra en force dans l'esprit brisé du Survivant, ravivant d'un feu diabolique les souvenirs douloureux de la torture du cimetière, de la mort de ses parents, de Cédric et de Dumbledore. Harry se laissa engloutir par l'inconscience, désireux d'échapper au supplice de toutes ces morts qu'il n'avait su empêcher, souhaitant à tout prix oublier son passé terrible. Alors que tout devenait noir devant ses yeux, que les images des souvenirs s'estompaient doucement, le sort cessa et il se retrouva lamentablement allongé au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots, aux pieds de son ennemi.

-C'est dommage que tu ne cède pas à tes envies, car ton existence n'en serait que meilleure…

Voldemort fit une pause et reprit :

-Veux-tu que je t'offre un aperçu de ce que serait ta vie ?

Harry, désireux d'éviter les tortures et de gagner du temps, répondit :

-Oui.

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait.

-Parfait, suis-moi.

L'adolescent se leva et sortit du cachot à la suite de son ennemi. Il tremblait bien malgré lui, forçant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à calquer son rythme sur le sien. Il finirent par se retrouver dans la salle de réception et Harry eut brusquement peur que la torture qu'il y avait subi ne recommence. Il pâlit dangereusement à ce souvenir et ralentit, pour retarder l'échéance. Voldemort posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix qu'il s'efforça d'adoucir -sans grand succès- :

-Tu n'es pas là pour te faire torturer Harry, mais pour découvrir ce que sera ta vie…

Le Survivant s'apaisa et s'immobilisa auprès du Lord devant le trône de pierre.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, siffla-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Harry se demanda de qui il voulait parler, mais apparut aussitôt un mangemort qui traversa la pièce d'un pas hésitant. L'adolescent le jugea novice, et probablement un serviteur récemment marqué. Il vint s'agenouiller devant son Maître, en jetant un regard en coin au garçon aux côtés du Lord Noir.

-Alors ? As-tu réussi ? questionna d'une voix cruelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry supposa qu'il savait déjà que son mangemort avait échoué, et il attendit avec hâte la punition qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber au coin du nez.

-Je… Je suis désolé Maître… Il n'a pas voulu… Je…

-Suffit, claqua la voix dudit Maître. Harry je vais te laisser punir cet incompétent…

Il tendit à l'adolescent sa baguette et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. L'instinct sanguinaire qui dormait en lui se réveilla. Il lui fallait torturer cet imbécile qui ne savait satisfaire le Maître, il fallait qu'il comprenne quel honneur il avait à être dans ses rangs, il fallait qu'il paye son erreur…

-Vas-y Harry, tu peux le torturer autant que tu le souhaites…

Le serviteur déglutit en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Endoloris !

L'homme s'effondra au sol en hurlant tandis que l'impression de puissance envahissait Harry. Il eut un sourire cruel en intensifiant l'Impardonnable. Il était plus puissant que cette larve, il était le plus fort, il le dominait, il le faisait hurler de souffrance, il était son Maître ! Il cessa le Doloris et brisa d'un geste de baguette les os de sa victime qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il siffla avec un plaisir grandissant :

-Crucifigo.

L'homme hoqueta sous la douleur tandis que son corps s'arquait sur une croix imaginaire. Il saignait. Harry songea que lui, le saignait. Le bonheur le submergea quand il le vit se battre pour se décrocher, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il cessa le supplice en sentant la main de Voldemort sur son épaule. Ce dernier jeta à l'intention du mangemort torturé et blessé :

-Cette erreur envers moi était la dernière. Harry, tues-le.

L'adolescent obtempéra avec plaisir.

-Avada Kedavra.

La lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et faucha le mangemort qui s'immobilisa à jamais, les yeux voilés d'une terreur sans nom. Ce fut à cet instant que l'adolescent remarqua qu'il y avait une foule de mangemorts sur le seuil de la porte, le fixant avec horreur et crainte. La pulsion revint, il voulait les torturer, tous autant qu'ils étaient, les faire pleurer et hurler, les dominer, les vaincre, qu'ils rampent comme les misérables larves qu'ils étaient ! Il refoula cependant son envie dévorante, désireux de ne pas se mettre Lord Voldemort à dos. Parmi ces mangemorts, il y avait Severus Rogue, qui fixait avec tristesse son ancien élève, se demandant dans quelle sorte de cercle vicieux ce dernier avait sombré. L'adolescent tourna son regard vers les yeux de son Maître et croisa des rubis satisfaits. A cet instant, il tomba des nues. Il venait d'obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans ressentir la moindre gêne, il venait de torturer et tuer un homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, il venait de céder à ces pulsions terribles qu'il avait promis de ne jamais écouter… Il recula, effrayé. Les larmes trouvèrent le chemin de ses joues et il se maudit. Voldemort siffla :

-Tu n'as rien à regretter, Harry. Tu as bien fait.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Une partie de lui confirmait ce que lui disait son ennemi -mais l'était-il toujours ?- alors que l'autre hurlait qu'il ferait mieux de mourir pour ne pas imposer au monde son âme noire et tâchée de sang. Pourquoi était-il déchiré entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, pourquoi devait-il se sentir tiraillé à un tel point que cela en devenait insoutenable ? Il se sentit soudain très las, fatigué de lutter sans cesse contre lui-même. Il souffla :

-Ramènes-moi dans mon cachot Tom.

Voldemort dut sentir qu'il ne servait à rien de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, car il le reconduisit sans un mot à sa cellule. Il lui reprit sa baguette et le laissa aller se blottir contre le mur, dévasté par la honte et le remord.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout finira par s'éclairer, assura le mage noir.

Et il laissa Harry dans sa spirale infernale de doutes et d'incertitudes.

* * *

Il était recroquevillé contre le mur, de terribles pensées submergeant son esprit tourmenté. Il était un meurtrier, un assassin, un bourreau, que dire, il était un monstre, pire que Voldemort lui-même, indigne de profiter du cadeau que la vie lui avait fait. Tournant en lui comme des démons terribles, aussi laids que mauvais, aux pattes de boucs et aux cornes biscornues, il y avait la torture atroce qu'il avait fait subir au pauvre Dolohov. Il se souvenait jusqu'au moindre détail, sa peau blanche et livide tachée de son sang, ses yeux fous qui cherchaient désespérément à trouver une sortie, ses doigts crispés, tendus à l'extrême sur la peau de ses paumes, ses vêtements traînant sur le parquet de la chambre, étalés autour de lui comme un halo de protection, les traits de son visage figés dans une expression de pure horreur, de sincère terreur et d'une peur immense. Il se rappelait jusqu'à l'ordre de ses sorts, le bruit qu'ils provoquaient sur le corps torturé, leurs effets néfastes. Il se souvenait aussi de la pure terreur qu'il avait inspiré au malheureux mangemort débutant. Il le voyait encore, crucifié sur la croix imaginaire, sanglotant, hurlant. Il se souvenait sans aucun problème des suppliques silencieuses qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de l'homme qu'il se devait de torturer. Et puis, comment oublier la mort de Dolohov, projeté contre un mur, la nuque se brisant en un bruit sec ? Comment oublier le sortilège mortel qui s'était précipité sur ses lèvres, dans le désir de satisfaire Lord Voldemort ?

La fatigue le submergeait par vague, et il nourrissait l'envie de la laisser l'envelopper. Qui sait, pourrait-il, pendant quelques instants, oublier l'horreur de ses crimes, la honte que ses actes provoquaient en lui ?

Il releva la tête brutalement, ayant failli s'endormir, et ayant entendu au fond de son esprit les hurlements de douleur de ses victimes.

Alors, doucement, il prit plaisir à rêver qu'il était un mangemort fidèle, exécutant avec brio les missions pour son Maître, torturant à la demande ou pour son bon plaisir, tuant lorsqu'il le fallait, luttant contre l'Ordre de Phénix qui avait tenté de manipuler sa vie, répandant la douleur et la mort sans remords, devenant bien plus qu'un simple serviteur pour son Maître. Le désir et l'envie de devenir un mangemort accompli envahit son cœur et balaya tous les remords et toutes les craintes qu'il pouvait avoir.

Comme dans un rêve, il entendit des pas qui venaient vers son cachot. Comme dans ce même rêve, il vit la porte s'ouvrir en un affreux grincement, la lumière pénétrant dans sa cellule humide et sombre, et apparaître Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, d'une beauté sauvage et d'une expression cruelle.

Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres levait sa baguette avec un sourire diabolique, Harry toussa et murmura d'une voix faible :

-Tom…

Le Lord Noir baissa légèrement sa baguette, attendant que son jeune prisonnier parle. Harry laissa échapper :

-Marques-moi…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 8 :

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit en grinçant. Harry retint un soupir désespéré. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était prisonnier du manoir Malfoy ? Une semaine, un mois, un an ? Le temps s'écoulait bien trop lentement à son goût pour qu'il puisse définir exactement la durée de son emprisonnement, et les tortures le rallongeaient d'une manière exécrable. Il ferma les paupières, espérant que Voldemort le laisserait tranquille, qu'aucune torture ne tomberait sur son corps épuisé, mais le bruit de pas légers le tira de son inquiétude. Une voix douce et froide murmura :

-Harry…

L'adolescent rouvrit brutalement les yeux, se redressant vivement, subissant du même coup une souffrance atroce dans chacune de ses blessures. Il siffla de douleur.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre, et oui déjà ^^ Vous trouvez des incohérences entre la fin du chapitre et l'extrait ? Ahah tout est écrit dans la fin du chapitre, par deux fois c'est mentionné =) Qui trouvera ? Et dans l'extrait, qui vient voir Harry ? A vous de devinez ! =)

Maintenant, je vous en prie, mettez-moi quelques reviews, c'est mon unique salaire *air suppliant*

A très bientôt, bisous bisous,

AD


	8. Doutes dans les cachots

**Note :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre =)) Merci à toutes les reviews, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tous les enregistrés, et merci aux anonymes ! Un grand merci à Sheltan pour sa correction =)) Maintenant...

Enjoy ! =)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 :

* * *

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait et il fit signe au Survivant de se relever. L'adolescent obtempéra en vacillant. Il suivit d'un pas traînant son futur Maître. Comme dans un rêve, tout se passa très vite. Il fut drapé d'une robe noire de mangemort, la capuche rabattue sur son visage fatigué, debout dans la salle de réception. Il attendit patiemment que les serviteurs se mettent en place, empli d'une hâte cruelle à ce que son destin se mette en marche.

Harry était debout, droit et fier, mais la tête cependant inclinée devant le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Derrière lui, il y avait une assemblée d'hommes encapuchonnés et silencieux, presque révérencieux face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Une joie étrange envahit le cœur de l'adolescent, ainsi qu'une arrogance immense. C'était pour lui qu'ils se taisaient, c'était pour lui ces regards effrayés et impressionnés, tout ce qui se passait, il en était le héros, le personnage principal, le maître. Il reprit pied avec la réalité et perdit sa fierté déplacée en la troquant contre une soumission écœurante d'un point de vue extérieur et digne de son propre point de vue, lorsqu'une voix aigüe et glacée prit la parole :

-Mes chers mangemorts, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, le Survivant, Harry Potter, le Golden Boy de Dumbledore va rejoindre notre humble cause, et se battre pour moi.

Harry garda les yeux baissés, incapable de les relever tant il se sentait redevable et inférieur à l'homme devant lui. Il se contenta de mettre un genou à terre pour faire savoir qui était son Maître et il embrassa la lourde robe de l'homme. Il redressa brièvement les yeux, croisant le regard rougeoyant et satisfait de l'homme, dont les prunelles transpiraient de joie. Un sourire étira la bouche sans lèvres de son Seigneur qui lui murmura :

-Relèves-toi mon ami.

Harry obéit sagement, empli de fierté face au privilège que l'homme lui faisait en lui demandant de se redresser. Son Maître reprit :

-Maintenant, prouves-moi ton allégeance !

D'un geste de main, il fit signe à deux de ses serviteurs d'apporter un homme tremblant et sanglotant devant lui. Harry leva sa baguette, empli d'une joie cruelle. ''Torturer… Tuer… Meurtrir… Tant de plaisirs que je me suis trop longtemps refusé…''

-Impero, jeta-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Aussitôt, une sensation de puissance l'envahit, et il la savoura un court instant. Puis, il ordonna au prisonnier de s'agenouiller devant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'homme s'étala au sol, lamentable, dans la plus grande des soumissions. Puis l'adolescent cessa le sort. Il laissa le temps au pauvre bougre de reprendre ses esprits et eut un sourire en le voyant secouer la tête et regarder bêtement autour de lui. Il lança alors son premier sortilège préféré parmi les Impardonnables, gardant le second pour la fin.

-Endoloris.

Sa voix n'avait pas été forte et pourtant, dès que le sortilège heurta le malheureux prisonnier, celui-ci hurla de toutes ses forces, se convulsant sur le sol, pleurant et gémissant entre ses cris. Harry, savourant avec intensité la douleur qu'il provoquait, maintint le sortilège jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne puisse plus hurler, et se laisse envelopper par les brumes de la folie. Finalement, avec une pointe de regret, il cessa la torture. Il jaugea du regard le prisonnier. Le malheureux sanglotait, pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même et Harry le trouva répugnant et faible. Lui n'avait jamais été aussi lamentable après la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant, celle qu'il avait subie était pire, cent fois pire.

-Achèves-le maintenant.

Harry redressa sa baguette mais fut pétrifié par ce que l'homme lui murmura d'une voix éraillée :

-Pitié, je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi… J'ai une femme et deux enfants…

Le prisonnier, à genoux, vint saisir la robe de l'adolescent. Ecœuré, le Survivant le repoussa d'un coup de pied violent qui fit gémir le condamné. Et, avec deux mots, une intense lueur verte envahit la pièce, obligeant une grande partie de l'assemblée à fermer les yeux. Harry reposa les yeux sur celui qu'il avait tué, sans pitié aucune, sans remords, et se sentit incroyablement puissant. Il était grand, puissant, magnifique, il n'y avait là plus aucun doute, il était le plus grand sorcier qu'il existe ! Mais la voix doucereuse de Voldemort le ramena à la réalité :

-Magnifique mon ami, tu es définitivement prêt à devenir un des miens, et l'un des meilleurs sans aucun doute…

Quelques mangemorts dans l'assemblée remuèrent et chuchotèrent avec force, mécontents de cette dernière remarque. Harry, fier, opina sagement et revint se mettre à genoux. Aussitôt la voix glacée de son presque Maître lui siffla :

-Non, je veux que tu prennes ma marque debout, comme le mangemort exceptionnel que tu seras…

Enorgueilli, l'adolescent se redressa. Il attendit patiemment que le Lord Noir reprenne la parole, et il ne patienta pas très longtemps.

-Harry Potter, jures-tu allégeance et fidélité à Lord Voldemort, qui sera désormais ton Seigneur et Maître ?

Il s'efforça d'affermir sa voix et répondit d'une voix claire :

-Je jure allégeance à mon Seigneur et Maître, le grand et puissant Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson de joie le parcourut quand il sentit les mangemorts dans son dos tressaillir et chuchoter entre eux.

-Harry Potter, jures-tu de suivre mes ordres, même s'ils doivent te conduire à la mort ?

-Je le jure.

Un nouveau sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Voldemort et Harry le vit du coin de l'œil, sans pourtant relever les yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit une dernière fois :

-Harry Potter, jures-tu de purifier le monde sorcier des Sang-de-Bourbes, des Traîtres à leur sang et des traîtres à ma cause ?

-Je le jure.

-Tends-moi ton bras.

Automatiquement, son poignet gauche, drapé de sa robe noire, se tendit vers Voldemort. Ce dernier releva la manche et caressa la peau nue et blanche de sa baguette. Il chuchota de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient que deux à l'entendre :

-Je te l'avais promis Harry. Tu verras, le monde va s'éclairer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un sortilège et aussitôt Harry sentit son corps s'immobiliser. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu retirer son bras de sous la baguette du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'adolescent respira profondément et imperceptiblement, se préparant à la douleur. Car graver dans la chair la marque des ténèbres ne devait sans doute pas être une partie de plaisir. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux, satisfaits et heureux, de celui qui allait devenir son Maître. Ce dernier murmura un sortilège et soudain, tout explosa. La douleur était immense, son poignet gauche était en feu, labouré de milliers de couteaux, lacéré, brisé. Aucune douleur n'était à l'égal de celle-ci tant elle était puissante. L'adolescent retint un cri, restant digne et silencieux, tâchant de ne pas montrer sa douleur à travers ses yeux verts trop expressifs. Soudain la douleur changea. Elle se fit plus perçante, lancinante, comme si l'on utilisait une fine pointe en acier pour déchirer son bras. Il grinça des dents et leva les yeux vers son Seigneur, gardant un visage froid et inexpressif, et vit dans ses prunelles rubis la fierté et l'étonnement. Un élan de bonheur gonfla son cœur. Ainsi, il étonnait Voldemort par sa résistance à la douleur et son calme apparent. A cette simple pensée, la douleur lui parut plus faible, insignifiante face à l'élan de joie qui l'envahissait. Et soudain, la douleur l'engloutit totalement. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, même s'il resta droit et fier, maintenu par le sortilège. Il sentit qu'il allait hurler, il ferma résolument sa bouche alors qu'un nouvel élan de douleur jaillissait de son poignet, et qu'il lui semblait étonnant qu'un flot de sang ne fuse hors de sa blessure…

Il rouvrit les paupières en hoquetant, les larmes au bord des yeux, secoué de tremblements convulsifs, gémissant, sanglotant doucement. Il jeta un regard craintif à son poignet et, une nouvelle fois, fut rassuré de le voir vierge de toute marque. Il laissa sa tête se reposer contre le mur dans son dos, la douleur toujours présente dans son avant-bras. Il attendit fébrilement que la souffrance disparaisse, le cœur battant la chamade. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'elle se fut éteinte et se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas être réellement marqué. Cependant, ce sentiment s'estompa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le terrible Lord Noir. Il ferma brusquement les yeux, empli d'un désespoir affreux. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Voldemort prit la parole, la baguette étonnement restée dans la poche de sa robe :

-Alors mon ami, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit, avec une effrayante patience, qu'il lui dise son choix et l'adolescent respira profondément, priant éviter une torture quelconque :

-Je ne serais pas un de tes chiens.

-Oh, est-ce vraiment ainsi que tu vois mes mangemorts ? Tu es bien aveugle Harry. Nous sommes une famille, une grande famille. Nous nous battons pour rétablir une hiérarchie dans le monde magique, incorporant le monde moldu à nos existences. Nous luttons pour que les hommes de cet imbécile de Dumbledore ne réduisent nos vies, à nous les sorciers, à une existence de secret et de misère. Nous ne devons pas être cacher, dissimuler à tous ces moldus ridicules. Nous leur sommes supérieurs, n'est ce pas ?

Harry eut une fugitive image des Dursley, le battant, le traitant comme un elfe de maison, et eut envie d'approuver, même si l'idée que tous n'étaient pas comme eux lui effleura l'esprit. Tom reprit :

-Je suis persuadé que tu as ta place dans cette lutte continue. N'es-tu pas d'accord sur le fait que nous ne méritons pas de vivre caché comme de vulgaires criminels ?

Harry acquiesça mollement.

-De plus, il faut bien que tu comprennes que notre Sang doit rester le plus pur possible, pour que la Magie ne disparaissent pas, pour qu'elle soit toujours plus forte et plus puissante.

-Mais nous sommes des Sang-Mêlés Tom.

-Oui mais nous sommes les plus puissants sorciers actuels.

-Ce qui prouve que les Moldus peuvent enrichir notre sang.

Voldemort grogna de désaccord. Il martela :

-Les Moldus sont de misérables vermines qui ne méritent pas d'avoir des enfants avec les sorciers !

Il se reprit, et murmura de sa voix enchanteresse et envoûtante :

-De telles erreurs ne doivent plus se reproduire Harry.

L'adolescent souffla, les yeux écarquillés :

-Tu veux dire que nous sommes des erreurs ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes uniquement grâce à la puissance du sang de nos parents sorciers. Je sous-entends Sorciers Purs, bien sûr, ta mère n'étant qu'une pathétique Sang-de-Bourbe.

Harry poussa un léger cri de protestation.

-Ma mère était quelqu'un de bien !

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne l'as jamais connu, lui siffla le mage noir.

-Je le sais, j'en suis sûr, protesta mollement l'adolescent.¨

Avait-il raison, au fond ? Sa mère était-elle aussi mauvaise que ça ? Après tout, elle était de la même famille que les Dursley… Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sirius, Remus, et tous les proches de ses parents s'étaient accordés sur le fait que Lily était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, d'aimable. Pourquoi douter alors que c'était Voldemort qui le lui disait ? Harry secoua la tête alors que son ennemi reprenait d'une voix aussi douce qu'il le pouvait :

-Tu dois prendre parti dans cette guerre Harry. A mes côtés tu pourrais t'épanouir, vivre sans te cacher sans cesse, tu n'aurais plus besoin de fuir ! Alors que si tu te ranges du côté de ton défunt directeur, tu seras obligé de te dissimuler. Et quand bien même tu me vaincrais, que crois-tu que les sorciers feront de toi ? Ils auront peur, donc ils voudront se débarrasser de toi. Azkaban ou la mort, cela te tente ? Alors qu'à mes côtés tu serais adulé, respecté comme le Prince que tu es.

Harry ferma furieusement les paupières. Et si c'était vrai ? Les sorciers voudraient-ils vraiment le tuer parce qu'il était trop puissant et vainqueur de Voldemort ? Et avant d'en arriver là, réussirait-il à détruire tous les Horcruxes seul, recherché activement par son pire ennemi ? La fatigue l'envahit. Il murmura :

-Tom je ne veux plus t'entendre. Sors d'ici.

Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent d'une lueur mauvaise et, sans qu'Harry ne put capter le moindre mouvement, sa baguette fut en main.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre Harry, tu fais une grave erreur. Endoloris !

La douleur l'envahit, et Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec la souffrance qui martelait chaque cellule de son corps. Et il hurla.

* * *

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit en grinçant. Harry retint un soupir désespéré. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était prisonnier du manoir Malfoy ? Une semaine, un mois, un an ? Le temps s'écoulait bien trop lentement à son goût pour qu'il puisse définir exactement la durée de son emprisonnement, et les tortures le rallongeaient d'une manière exécrable. Il ferma les paupières, espérant que Voldemort le laisserait tranquille, qu'aucune torture ne tomberait sur son corps épuisé, mais le bruit de pas légers le tira de son inquiétude. Une voix douce et froide murmura :

-Harry…

L'adolescent rouvrit brutalement les yeux, se redressant vivement, subissant du même coup une souffrance atroce dans chacune de ses blessures. Il siffla de douleur. Harry leva le regard vers le mangemort cagoulé. Mangemort qui retira son masque, laissant apercevoir des cheveux noirs et gras, un nez crochu et des yeux ténébreux luisant d'inquiétude.

-Mon pauvre Harry tu es dans un drôle d'état.

-Ravi de vous revoir en dehors des séances de tortures monsieur, sourit doucement l'adolescent, la simple présence de son professeur agissant comme un baume sur ses blessures.

S'agenouillant, Severus sortit quelques flacons de potions et le fit boire au Survivant, qui grimaçait entre chaque gorgée.

Cependant, chaque fois qu'il avalait, il sentait ses plaies se résorber, la douleur disparaître, ses muscles se réparer, ses os se ressouder. Il murmura :

-Merci.

Severus Rogue lui souffla :

-Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici.

L'adolescent protesta violement à voix basse :

-Non, nous avons besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre rôle maintenant !

L'espion soupira et répondit d'une voix débordante d'ironie :

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir dans un cachot, pardonnez-moi.

-Vous me vouvoyez maintenant ? répliqua le Survivant.

Le mangemort sourit et lui chuchota :

-Tu ne peux pas mourir ici, dans un cachot, tué par un vulgaire mangemort, tu as un autre destin qui t'attend…

-Laissez-moi me débrouiller, j'ai une idée pour m'en sortir.

C'était bien évidemment faux, mais l'espion n'était pas censé le savoir. Cependant ses barrières d'Occlumencie étaient si faibles que Rogue soupira :

-Tu es un bien piètre menteur Harry.

L'adolescent eut un sourire contrit et murmura :

-Je vais trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Soit, abandonna le maître des potions.

Il reprit :

-Je suis désolé mais je suis censé vous persuader de changer de côté.

Harry fit un clin d'œil et poussa un cri de douleur très réaliste avant d'hurler :

-Je ne le rejoindrais pas !

-Potter, faites au moins une chose d'intelligente dans votre vie !

-Moi au moins je ne l'ai pas rejoint pour ramper à ses pieds !

-Pauvre imbécile, endoloris ! jeta l'homme, sans sa baguette.

Harry se mit à hurler sans discontinuer, amusé de leur petit jeu.

-Je reviendrais Potter.

Et Severus disparut dans le fameux tourbillon de robe qui rendait Harry complètement jaloux. L'adolescent allait étouffer un rire, mais il s'étrangla en entendant une voix glacée qui siffla :

-Severus, as-tu réussi à le persuader que notre cause était la meilleure ?

-Non Maître, il résiste, mais il cédera bientôt.

-Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite…

Le cachot s'ouvrit avec fracas et l'adolescent gémit :

-Non…

Voldemort l'entendit et eut un sourire purement cruel.

-Bonjour Harry ! Cela faisait un moment n'est ce pas ?

-Pas assez longtemps à mon goût, rétorqua le prisonnier avec fureur.

-C'est vrai que ça ne fait que douze heures que je ne suis pas venu… Severus a bien soigné tes plaies ?

-Oui, marmonna l'adolescent avec amertume.

-Parfait, nous pouvons donc continuer…

Harry serra fermement les paupières, attendant le sortilège qui n'allait pas tarder à le faire hurler. Mais rien ne vint.

-Voyons Harry crois-tu que je sois assez cruel pour te torturer sans cesse ?

Le jeune homme murmura un 'oui' si discret que son ennemi ne l'entendit pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard émeraude troublant sur le mage noir.

Ce dernier reprit la parole :

-Que comptes-tu faire si un jour tu sors d'ici, sans être mien ?

-M'entraîner sans relâche jusqu'à trouver le moyen de te tuer, répondit sagement Harry, éludant sa connaissance des Horcruxes.

Voldemort eut un rire moqueur.

-Tu es bien loin de connaître le moyen de me tuer mon ami, très loin…

-Je trouverais, cracha le Survivant, les yeux étincelants d'une colère contenue.

-Tu es lamentable Harry, toi qui pourrait avoir le monde à tes pieds, mangemort à mes côtés, toi qui pourrait diriger mes serviteurs dans une moindre mesure,

toi qui pourrait être un Seigneur, toi qui pourrait torturer et tuer tout ceux qui transgressent les règles, toi qui pourrait simplement être toi, tu préfères te diriger vers une mort certaine en tentant de percer mes secrets d'immortalité plutôt qu'en vivant en vrai Prince ! Expliques-moi pourquoi tu t'obstine dans une voie aussi ridicule. Je veux comprendre le cheminement de ton esprit.

Harry respira profondément et dit avec une certaine vengeance :

-Parce que je suis l'homme de Dumbledore.

Les yeux rubis du Seigneur des Ténèbres étincelèrent de fureur et l'instant suivant il jetait rageusement :

-Endoloris !

Le monde explosa de douleur, et tout s'effaça. Il ne restait plus que cette atroce souffrance, vicieuse et cruelle, qui déchirait son corps. Harry hurlait, le corps secoué de convulsions affreuses, et il n'eut plus qu'un souhait, que tout s'arrête, plus qu'un désir, mourir… Tout s'arrêta et l'adolescent se redressa péniblement. Voldemort siffla :

-Tu es ridicule. Dumbledore est mort et ses idéaux avec !

-Dumbledore n'est pas mort tant qu'il y aura des gens pour défendre ce en quoi il croyait ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Il s'agit bien là d'illusions idiotes de Gryffondor.

-Je suis un pur Gryffondor, approuva Harry.

-Pourtant le choixpeau voulait te mettre à Serpentard…

Harry tressaillit, comme si on lui avait asséné un coup brutal à la poitrine. La peur le saisit :

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-En te possédant j'ai eu accès à quelques-uns de tes souvenirs…

La terreur l'envahit. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait pour les Horcruxes ou encore pour Severus ?

-J'ai été particulièrement furieux de voir comment tes moldus t'ont traité toutes ces années… Je suis persuadé qu'il serait bon de leur infliger une punition…

-Non ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Je refuse que tu les tortures ! De toute façon tu ne les retrouveras pas.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Evidemment que non, il savait que si le Lord le voulait réellement, il pourrait les retrouver, et cette idée lui donna la nausée.

Il marmonna :

-Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais et les craintes d'Harry se renforcèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit :

-Pas mal de choses intéressantes, oui, très intéressantes..

Harry déglutit péniblement et il se fit violence pour ne pas supplier son ennemi de tout lui dévoiler. Il serra machinalement les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes et attendit patiemment que tout lui soit révélé. Mais le Lord ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire ce qu'il avait vu car il lui souffla :

-Alors Harry, as-tu réfléchi à ce que serait ta vie à mes côtés ?

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir et, malgré le retour en force des doutes, il répliqua :

-Je ne veux pas que ma vie te soit offerte.

Voldemort eut une moue agacée et siffla :

-Je commence à perdre patience Harry, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre que tu vois enfin la vérité pour te marquer.

D'un sort, le jeune homme fut immobilisé et, d'un autre, son poignet fut tendu vers l'avant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa de sa baguette en un geste plein de promesses son poignet ainsi dévoilé et murmura :

-Ce serait simple, si simple de te faire mien maintenant, dans ce cachot…

Un frisson parcourut l'adolescent figé et il lutta pour se défaire de l'emprise du sortilège. En vain. Une étincelle de peur brilla dans les prunelles émeraudes d'Harry alors que Voldemort redressait sa baguette. Mais, finalement, il se sentit uniquement relâché du sort et s'effondra au sol, frissonnant de terreur.

Il essuya d'une main lasse les larmes qui s'était accroché à ses cils. Il se releva et mit un peu plus de distance avec son ennemi alors que ce dernier murmurait :

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à suivre les idéaux stupides de Dumbledore ? Tu ne t'es donc pas rendu compte que toutes ces années il t'a manipulé ? Comme une arme qui devait me tuer et dont après il se serait débarrassé ? Mais heureusement, grâce à Severus, je t'ai sauvé de ta fin tragique. Pourquoi ne me remercies-tu pas ? N'as-tu pas réalisé que ce vieux fou t'a enfermé chez des Moldus qui t'ont maltraité, ont profité de toi, t'ont forcé à faire toutes les tâches ménagères dont un enfant ne devrait pas s'occuper ? Et Dumbledore, ce sénile, qui ne t'a pas protégé à Poudlard, qui t'a laissé faire face à des choses qui te dépassaient, sans t'apporter l'aide dont tu avais cruellement besoin ! Réfléchis à tout cela Harry, rends-toi compte de ce que le directeur a fait de toi, une machine à me tuer, un pantin dont il maîtrisait tous les faits et gestes !

Harry ferma les yeux. Les paroles de Voldemort s'enfonçait au fond de son âme, frappant cruellement de leur véracité.

Oui Dumbledore l'avait laissé livré à lui-même, l'abandonnant dans les moments où il aurait eu besoin de soutien, le laissant seul quand il avait la nécessité de lui parler. Il massa ses tempes alors que le désespoir l'envahissait. Tout ce en quoi il croyait s'effondrait lentement mais sûrement devant les paroles véridiques et chargées de venin du Lord Noir. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, l'amertume palpable dans son aura, la tristesse dans le cœur. Il essuya quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues creusés par la faim et la torture. Voldemort murmura :

-Bien, maintenant je veux vérifier quelque chose… Quelque chose qui m'a intrigué lorsque je t'ai possédé…

Une expression de peur traversa le visage d'Harry alors que Voldemort disparaissait. Et, soudain, sa cicatrice s'ouvrit, et la douleur fut au-delà de tout ce qui pouvait être supporté. Il gémit alors qu'il était prisonnier d'une créature aux yeux rouges dont les anneaux l'enserraient douloureusement. Ils avaient fusionnés dans la souffrance et, aveuglé de douleur, l'adolescent se demanda comment pouvait-il être encore en vie alors que le mal qui le rongeait était si puissant. Nul doute pour lui qu'il allait mourir tant la situation était insupportable. Brusquement, il sentit que l'on fouillait en lui. Non pas ses souvenirs mais son âme. Il perçut le moment où son ennemi s'intéressait de très près aux pouvoirs qu'il lui avait laissé ce célèbre 31 octobre. Il tenta de le déloger, de le faire fuir mais c'était inutile, car aussitôt, il sentit une douleur encore plus grande qui l'envahissait.

Il n'était plus maître de son corps car lorsqu'il essayait de faire un mouvement, son bras n'obéissait pas. Il sentit la présence douloureuse se calquer lentement sur son corps et, par la suite, il fut repoussé au fond de son esprit. Sa vision était distante et son corps semblait aussi immobile que la pierre. Et, soudain, sans qu'il n'eut rien fait pour cela, il se releva.

Il s'agissait de quelque chose de troublant, de se redresser sans rien avoir ordonné à son corps pour le faire. Sans compter l'atroce douleur dans sa tête et chacun de ses membres. Ses pieds, comme mû d'une volonté propre, se mirent à bouger et il marcha dans la cellule, aveuglé de douleur, l'incompréhension dans chaque fibre de son corps. Une atroce vérité s'imposa à lui : il était sous le contrôle total de son ennemi, qui était, nul doute à cela, responsable de chacun de ses mouvements. Ses mains se levèrent à hauteur de son visage et il les vit se plier et se replier lentement, comme les pétales d'une fleur.

Son corps s'étira félinement, sa bouche s'étira également, en un sourire, et, brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il fut libre.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, hoquetant, frissonnant, avec l'impression que les pierres étaient glacées sous son corps. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, désorienté.

Où étaient ses lunettes ? Il les vit à côté des pieds de Voldemort et il tendit la main pour les prendre. Il les remit sur son nez, les doigts tremblants, et s'assit difficilement. Il leva ses yeux à la vision floue vers le Lord Noir, qui avait un sourire joyeux, sans doute plus inquiétant encore que ses mimiques cruelles.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il murmura :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir la certitude de ce que je soupçonnais. Maintenant que je suis sûr, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de te tuer, ce serait même regrettable.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Voldemort eut un rire.

-Tu comprendras le jour où tu seras entièrement dévoué à ma cause. Sache que ce sera un honneur car je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à mes mangemorts.

L'adolescent fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et siffla :

-Soit encore plus vague s'il te plaît.

Les traits de son ennemi se durcirent.

-Sois un peu plus poli envers ton Seigneur et Maître.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien, je n'ai pas ta marque, en conséquent je n'ai pas à t'appeler Maître ou Seigneur, claqua-t-il.

Voldemort eut une étincelle de fureur dans ses yeux rubis, mais soudain, sans raison apparente, il s'apaisa et un sourire moqueur s'installa sur sa bouche sans lèvres.

-De toute façon, de ce que j'ai vu, tu finiras par me rejoindre, tu ne pourras pas refouler plus longtemps ta nature profonde.

Agacé, le Survivant fit une moue, mais s'abstint de provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh qu'elle paraissait loin la discussion sur Dumbledore ! Il lui semblait qu'elle avait eu lieu des siècles auparavant. Semblant deviner ses pensées, Voldemort siffla :

-Nous en étions à parler de Dumbledore… Veux-tu que je te révèle à quel point sa vie était tournée vers les Arts Sombres ?

-Dumbledore n'était pas un mage noir !

-Oh si, il s'y est intéressé de très près… Sans compter qu'il a délaissé sa propre sœur, soit disant malade, la cloitrant dans leur maison après la mort de leur mère,

ne s'occupant pas d'elle… Dois-je aussi te dire qui était son meilleur ami ?

Harry déglutit difficilement et sentit qu'il allait avoir un choc.

-Son meilleur ami se nommait Grindelwald, si ce nom te parle…

Harry pâlit dangereusement et murmura, le souffle court :

-Un erreur de jeunesse…

-Tu dis ça sans le croire, après tout, il avait ton âge… Avec Grindelwald, ils avaient prévu de refaire le monde, soumettant les moldus et rendant aux sorciers la place qui leur revenait de droit… Tout ceci pour le plus grand bien…

L'adolescent ferma brusquement les yeux. Il chuchota :

-Tu mens.

-Alors tu n'auras qu'à lire le magnifique livre qu'a écrit Rita Skeeter, je suis sûr que tu auras bien des révélations…

-Rita Skeeter est une menteuse, siffla-t-il.

Voldemort eut un léger rire.

-Mais pourtant tu vas la croire, sois-en sûr.

Harry leva son regard émeraude vers les rubis de son ennemi. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé et murmura :

-Bien, je vais te laisser Harry, j'ai des affaires qui m'appellent.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, secrètement soulagé que cet entretien se termine enfin. Il suivit des yeux Voldemort qui quittait la pièce, et soupira profondément lorsque la porte fut claquée. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et fut soudain pris d'une inquiétude. Il chercha dans sa chemise et essaya de sortir le médaillon, en vain. Il déboutonna son vêtement pour voir le médaillon collé à sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. Il tira dessus mais il resta agrippé à sa peau. Il referma ses boutons, son esprit cherchant pourquoi l'Horcruxe avait réagi ainsi. Souvent, entre les tortures, il le sentait palpiter, battre comme un cœur miniature, au même rythme que le sien. Il s'affolait à chaque fois que Voldemort pénétrait dans le cachot et puis par la suite, les tortures lui faisait perdre la sensation qu'il pulsait doucement. Il s'allongea sur le sol, fatigué, et se laissa submerger par les Ténèbres.

* * *

Voldemort marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs, sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage. Il finit par arriver dans la salle de réception, et alla s'assoir sur le trône qui était le sien. Nagini l'y attendait, sifflant doucement. Le serpent demanda :

_-Qu'essst cccce qui te rends ssssi joyeux ?_

Voldemort eut un grand sourire et répondit de la même voix sifflante :

_-Potter sssera définitivement mien…Il ne pourra pas lutter contre çççça…_

_-Tu es perssssuadé qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de le tuer ?_

_-Oui, vraiment aucune… Parccce que Potter est un Horcruxe…_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 9 :

Il y eut un bruissement de cape et une porte qui se fermait. Des pas se rapprochèrent de l'adolescent et repoussèrent ce qui lui prodiguait de la chaleur. Deux mains froides et expertes commencèrent à tâter son corps et Harry rouvrit les yeux brutalement, alerté.

-Du calme Harry, c'est moi.

Voyant l'expression confuse sur le visage du Survivant, il précisa, le cœur gros :

-C'est moi, Severus Rogue.

L'air d'incompréhension de Harry brisa quelque chose en lui. Il leva la main dans le but de lui caresser les cheveux mais le garçon se leva brusquement, dans l'espoir de mettre de la distance entre eux mais il s'effondra au sol, le corps douloureux.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, c'est fini =)) J'espère que ça vous a plu =)) Maintenant je vous demande avec angoisse : laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaît ! C'est mon unique salaire =(

A dans environ deux semaines pour la suite =))

Bisous,

AD


	9. Amnésie

Note :

Et voilà un petit cadeau de Noël ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire =)) Merci à Sheltan pour sa correction éclairée, et à tous les reviewers pour le bonheur qu'ils m'apportent. Et maintenant...

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :

* * *

Jamais Harry ne se serait douté que l'attente était quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Perdu dans les ténèbres de son cachot, blotti contre le mur, transi de froid, il patientait, attendant avec impatience que quelque chose arrive, que quelqu'un vienne. Mais dès que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait, nimbant sa pauvre silhouette de lumière, il se mettait à espérer de toutes ses forces que personne ne rentre, qu'il reste seul dans son malheur. C'est ce qui arriva ce jour-là. Était-ce le matin, le soir ? Il ne savait plus, tous ses repères disparus par l'obscurité permanente qui stagnait dans sa prison. Il leva ses yeux vitreux vers les deux silhouettes qui se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-A toi l'honneur Lucius, s'exclama une voix pleine de joie.

-Endoloris !

La douleur le submergea aussitôt. Il tenta de conserver ses pensées indemnes mais elles furent refoulées au fond de son esprit, inatteignables, fuyantes. Il hurla alors que les multiples aiguilles perçaient sa peau, que la souffrance martyrisait chaque cellule de son corps et il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, que tout s'arrête, plus qu'un seul désir, mourir… Il se retrouva immobile sur le sol, la respiration heurtée, le cœur battant la chamade, désorienté.

-Et c'est ça le Survivant, se moqua une voix qu'Harry reconnut comme celle de Bellatrix.

Il leva le regard vers celle dont il avait volé les cheveux et croisa des yeux fous, emplis de colère et de rage, désireux de vengeance. Il déglutit. Elle cria :

-Endoloris !

A nouveau, il se perdit dans la souffrance, hurlant de toutes ses maigres forces, pleurant doucement, anéanti par la douleur. Il avait tout oublié, pourquoi il était là, qui le torturait, où il était. Il eut un court répit avant que la mangemorte ne s'exclame à nouveau :

-Endoloris !

Il s'arqua alors qu'il était frappé par le sort, immédiatement transpercé par la souffrance. Il supplia intérieurement que la douleur s'arrête, que tout sombre dans le néant, pourvu qu'il puisse mourir si cela devait lui apporter la paix… Il hurla mais sa voix se brisa, entrecoupée de sanglots puissants, alors que sa peau lui semblait être à vif. Qui était-il ? D'où venait donc cette douleur atroce ? Pourquoi des gens riaient autour de lui ?

-Endoloris !

La douleur qui le parcourait à l'instant parut bien dérisoire en comparaison de l'assaut qu'il subissait à présent. Incapable d'hurler, la voix coupée par la souffrance, il se contenta de gémir lamentablement, égaré dans les méandres de la douleur. Une douce quiétude vint l'effleurer, et il tenta de s'y noyer mais elle se contentait d'un ballet où elle ne pouvait l'emmener. Il lutta contre les chaînes de souffrance qui le maintenait dans le plus puissant mal qui existe, mais il ne réussit pas à les briser. Il était écorché vif, transpercé d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc, martelé de pieux acérés. Pourtant, tout ceci paraissait ridicule face à la réalité de la douleur. Elle était envahissante, insidieuse, se faufilant dans chaque fibre de son être. La douleur diminua brutalement. Une voix s'écria à nouveau :

-Endoloris !

La souffrance s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir plus qu'insoutenable. La voix brisée, il ne put même pas gémir, se contentant de se convulser lamentablement sur le sol, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues amaigries. La douce torpeur revint de plus belle, l'enlaçant sans le submerger, le caressant doucement. Et, alors qu'une voix criait une énième fois l'Impardonnable, alors que son corps s'embrasait une fois de plus, il fusionna avec la quiétude. Il se retint de soupirer de bien-être alors qu'il était apaisé, la douleur toujours présente mais atténuée. Il se noya dans l'oubli. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est du bonheur d'être amnésique de tout ce qui lui avait causé du souci auparavant. Mais avait-il vraiment été tourmenté ? La question se posa, puis Harry la chassa parce qu'après tout, cela n'avait pas une grande importance maintenant.

-Endoloris ! crut-il entendre.

La douleur refit un petit pic, rapidement chassée par la torpeur salvatrice. Malgré tout, Harry ressentit un petit mécontentement : quand la souffrance cesserait-elle définitivement ? Il voulait se sentir tel un bienheureux au paradis, sans douleur ni tourment, avec cette seule sensation délicieuse.

-Endoloris !

La voix lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans l'oubli, et même la douleur semblait incapable de l'atteindre désormais.

Combien de fois les deux personnes qui le torturaient avaient hurlé le mot 'Endoloris' et combien de fois la souffrance avait été légère et mauvaise dans son amnésie ? Il ne savait pas, mais il priait que cela s'arrête, jusqu'à ce que doucement, il ne sut plus ce qu'il devait souhaiter, perdu dans les méandres agréables de l'oubli, apaisé, enfin libéré du poids de son destin.

Et, brusquement, tout cessa. Amorphe, incapable de réagir, Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. La torpeur s'effilochait doucement, mais rien ne lui revenait, il se sentait comme une coquille vide, et ne parvint pas à s'en sentir contrarié. Lentement, il se sentit sombrer dans une spirale sombre mais chaleureuse, et il perdit connaissance.

Loin de cela, comme appartenant à un autre monde, Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange tremblaient devant l'aura meurtrière de leur Maître. Il leur siffla avec fureur :

-Je vous appellerais.

Il saisit le corps mou de l'adolescent dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans une chambre proche de ses appartements, songeant qu'il lui faudrait appeler Severus.

* * *

-Alors ? demanda la voix aigüe et glacée avec une pointe d'impatience.

-Je ne sais pas s'il va s'en remettre mon Seigneur.

Harry s'enfonça encore davantage dans la matière douce et ferme sous son dos, enserrant autour de lui ce qui le recouvrait. Il espérait que les voix disparaissent, le laissent tranquille dans sa quiétude.

-Il faut qu'il s'en remette Severus, tu sais ce que tu encoures sinon…

-Je ferais de mon mieux Maître, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

-J'attendrais qu'il se soit remis pour punir devant ses yeux ces deux imbéciles qui n'ont pas su respecter mes ordres.

Il y eut un bruissement de cape et une porte qui se fermait. Des pas se rapprochèrent de l'adolescent et repoussèrent ce qui lui prodiguait de la chaleur. Deux mains froides et expertes commencèrent à tâter son corps et Harry rouvrit les yeux brutalement, alerté.

-Du calme Harry, c'est moi.

Voyant l'expression confuse sur le visage du Survivant, il précisa, le cœur gros :

-C'est moi, Severus Rogue.

L'air d'incompréhension de Harry brisa quelque chose en lui. Il leva la main dans le but de lui caresser les cheveux mais le garçon se leva brusquement, dans l'espoir de mettre de la distance entre eux mais il s'effondra au sol, le corps douloureux. Le prénommé Severus se précipita en avant et le releva sans effort, le déposant à l'endroit où il avait commencé à entendre les voix discuter.

-Tu dois faire attention, ton corps est très traumatisé par les Doloris à répétition. Ca va mettre du temps avant de guérir.

Harry suivit distraitement et sans comprendre ce que l'homme lui racontait, plus préoccupé par ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il regardait tout, mais aucun nom ne lui revenait. Qu'était ce que cette matière molle et confortable sur laquelle il était ? Et cette chose où l'homme venait de s'asseoir ? Il eut beau chercher, rien ne lui venait. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues et vinrent mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais rien n'en sortit, hormis un râle rauque. Les larmes redoublèrent alors que, perdu dans ce monde étranger à sa douce et tendre quiétude, il souhaitait de toutes ses forces retourner dans le néant chaleureux ou, dans une moindre mesure, se souvenir de tout ce qui lui faisait défaut. Il se rallongea, ignorant le regard blessé et triste de l'homme sur lui, et se recroquevilla en position fœtal, tremblant, sanglotant doucement, pleurant. Ce fut dans cette horreur terrible et ce malaise douloureux que l'adolescent s'endormit, tombant dans un sommeil agité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sombra dans la déprime presque aussitôt. Il papillonna des yeux et chercha en lui des réponses à ses questions, mais tout était vide. Dépité, il finit par s'asseoir et chercha autour de lui l'homme qu'il avait découvert lors de son précédent réveil. Il le vit assis, la tête penchée en avant, dormant sur la même chose qu'auparavant, à son chevet. D'une main tremblante, il posa ses doigts sur l'épaule de l'homme en robe -ridicule vraiment, porter une robe lorsque l'on était un homme !-. Presque immédiatement, il se réveilla, ses yeux noirs se posant sur lui. Harry fit un sourire timide, persuadé que si l'homme lui avait voulu du mal il l'aurait déjà fait, et fit un signe vers sa gorge, gêné.

Severus se réveilla en sentant sur son épaule une main hésitante. Il se sentit tout de suite alerte, pensant à Harry et à son état préoccupant. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux, emplis d'innocence et de crainte du jeune Survivant. A l'instant, le sauveur du monde sorcier semblait un enfant. Un gamin inquiet de décevoir, un bambin qui avait fait un cauchemar et demandait à ce qu'on le réconforte. Il déglutit difficilement et refoula une larme qui brûlait son œil. Il remarqua que Harry faisait un signe vers sa gorge et Severus acquiesça. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans sa sacoche, en sortant une potion pour les cordes vocales. Il l'apporta à Harry et se fit la réflexion que, dans ce grand lit, il paraissait vraiment petit, réellement un enfant. Il lui glissa la fiole entre les lèvres et l'adolescent avala docilement le liquide, retenant une grimace de dégoût pour ne pas contrarier ou blesser celui qui prenait soin de lui. Il se racla la gorge et murmura d'une voix éraillée et cassée :

-Merci.

Il prit une profonde respiration et demanda faiblement :

-Je vous connais ?

Le cœur de Severus se brisa. Il refoula les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et se demanda quand il était devenu aussi émotif. Ridicule. Il se devait d'être droit et fier, et non faible et sentimental. Il répondit :

-J'ai été ton professeur de potions à Poudlard, Harry.

-Potions ? Pouedelard ?

-Oui, Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry éclata de rire malgré ses cordes vocales à vif, ce qui donna une espèce de toux malsaine.

-La magie n'existe pas !

Severus s'efforça de rester calme et répondit froidement :

-Si.

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une magnifique flamme qui s'enroula tel un serpent. Harry eut l'air terrifié. Il se recula autant qu'il le put dans son lit, tremblant, des larmes silencieuses débordant de ses yeux émeraudes. Il leva ses mains en médiocre protection devant son visage pâle et, soudainement, apparut un bouclier bleu splendide, qui l'engloba totalement. La crainte de l'adolescent s'estompa et il observa avec curiosité la paroi translucide, approchant ses doigts timidement. Il effleura le bouclier et soudain, tendit la main. Aussitôt, une lame de feu gigantesque jaillit, et seul un reflexe sauva la vie de Severus. Il dressa un bouclier mais il ne lui empêcha pas de sentir la chaleur terrible du serpent qui sifflait, sortant sa langue de feu en direction du mangemort stupéfait. Severus attendit longtemps après qu'il fut mort pour ne pas risquer quoi que ce soit, ses pensées embrouillées. Un tel sortilège sans baguette ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait bien vu son élève devenir d'une puissance impressionnante, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ce point ! Il murmura d'une voix qu'il maîtrisa :

-Harry, s'il te plaît, ne refait jamais ça.

L'adolescent eut la décence de rougir et il acquiesça. Il regarda ses mains, releva les yeux vers Severus, contempla à nouveau ses mains, leva le regard, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Le mangemort leva les yeux au ciel et demanda un peu trop sèchement :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry tressaillit et baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il murmura finalement d'une voix hésitante, toujours aussi brisée :

-Vous pouvez m'aider à me souvenir ?

Ce fut un douloureux rappel de l'état de son élève préféré.

-Te souvenir de quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-De tout.

-Pour cela je vais devoir pénétrer dans ton esprit pour voir dans quel état il est. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

L'adolescent eut une expression de méfiance sur son visage creusé par les tortures. Il se recula prudemment contre l'oreiller, tel une biche acculée. A la pensée de la biche, le visage rayonnant de Lily apparut dans l'esprit de Severus. Ce doux visage se superposa sur celui de Harry et l'homme se rendit compte qu'il lui ressemblait quand même un peu. Severus soupira, chassa les souvenirs et marmonna :

-Nous ferons sans, alors.

Harry parut soulagé et questionna :

-Quelle est cette chose sur laquelle je suis ?

Bouleversé, Severus se rendit compte que l'état du Survivant était bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il répondit :

-C'est un lit Harry.

-Et ça sert à quoi ?

-A dormir, à se reposer.

L'adolescent acquiesça et murmura faiblement :

-Je vais dormir un peu.

-Très bien, tu en as bien besoin. Je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Harry eut un sourire et s'allongea, se blottissant sur ce que Severus avait appelé lit. Il sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

La douleur était trop intense, il hurlait, comment pourrait-il survivre, deux sortilèges sur lui, comment pourrait-il continuer à lutter suffisamment longtemps pour que tout cesse ? La souffrance le martelait, le déchirait, le tuait à petit feu. Au loin, bien plus loin que ce monde de douleur dans lequel il était perdu, il y avait des rires déchaînés, des rires de fou. Que se passait-il pour que ces gens soient hilares ? Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où il était, qui était là, qui lui faisait autant de mal.

Tout était nimbé d'une aura de souffrance qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il hurla de plus belle alors que la douleur redoublait brusquement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Sa voix se brisa alors brutalement. Il tentait toujours d'hurler, mais c'était de petits halètements aigus, des râles rauques, des gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres gercées. Il était épuisé mais la souffrance ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il allait finir par mourir, ce n'était pas possible autrement, tout était trop mauvais, trop douloureux, trop long. Tout cessa tout d'un coup. Il était totalement vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Son cœur avait beau battre la chamade, sa vision était totalement floue, les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, son corps était encore secoué de spasmes mais pourtant, il était vide.

Il y eut deux cris à nouveau, et la douleur reprit de plus belle. Il s'arqua sur le sol dur et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec la douleur.

La mort lui serait tellement plus douce après ce supplice… Alors que la souffrance redoublait, il lui semblait qu'on le secouait avec force.

-..r…

Il n'était pas possible de se détacher de tout ce mal qui le rongeait, il n'était pas possible de s'éloigner du supplice…

-…rry…

Il se convulsait mais essayait en même temps de repousser les mains qui tentait de le malmener encore davantage.

-Harry…

Il étouffa un cri éraillé.

-Harry !

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et étouffa un gémissement, ses yeux balayant sans les voir le plafond et le visage inquiet de Severus. Les spasmes s'espacèrent et il put reprendre son souffle. Une main douce essuya ses joues humides.

-Chut c'est fini, chuchota Severus. C'est fini Harry.

Le Survivant s'apaisa sous les caresses rassurantes du maître des potions et se blottit encore plus profondément contre son lit. Il gémit :

-Ca fait mal…

-Je sais Harry, je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas ils seront punis.

-Quand ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Dès que tu seras sur pieds.

Severus se détacha du Survivant juste à temps car la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en noir. Harry retint un hoquet en voyant le visage de serpent et les yeux rouges terrifiants fixés sur lui, une douleur affreuse lui martelant la tête. Il se recroquevilla contre son oreiller, la peur émanant de son corps tendu, incapable de détacher son regard de ce qu'il voyait comme un monstre.

-Alors Severus ?

Le mangemort répondit aussitôt :

-Il a subi une perte totale de mémoire. Je n'ai pas encore fait de diagnostic pour savoir si elle sera permanente ou pas.

-Qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?

-Et, bien je… J'attendais votre accord Maître.

Le Maître se tourna vers l'adolescent et eut un sourire sarcastique, un sourire satisfait. Il demanda à son serviteur suffisamment bas pour que Harry ne l'entende pas :

-Est-il possible de lui implanter des souvenirs ?

-Ca serait dangereux Maître, mais c'est sans doute possible.

L'homme à visage de serpent sourit et dit d'une voix plus haute :

-Je vais voir par moi-même son état.

Severus se tendit imperceptiblement en le voyant se tourner vers l'adolescent, la baguette levé.

-Legilimens !

Harry gémit en voyant le sortilège se diriger vers lui et ferma furieusement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal, il ne voulait pas être blessé, il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse en paix…

Le Lord fit un pas en arrière et eut une moue contrariée.

-Depuis quand est-il doué en Occlumencie Severus ?

-Il ne l'a jamais été Maître.

Le Maître de Severus relança le sortilège et pénétra enfin dans l'esprit tant convoité. Il ne crut pas un instant avoir raté son sortilège, pourtant tout était vide et noir, aucun souvenir, aucune émotion. Il fouilla quelques instants avant de découvrir, prisonniers d'une toile noire et solide, donnant sur le néant, les souvenirs de l'adolescent. Il en testa la solidité et ressortit de l'esprit de Harry, qui s'était encore plus recroquevillé sur son oreiller. Il s'adressa à son mangemort :

-L'amnésie ne devrait pas être permanente. C'est bien dommage, j'aurais pu le rattacher à notre cause…

Severus se retint de sourire de soulagement et se contenta de s'incliner lorsque son Maître sortit de la pièce, lui ordonnant de prendre soin du jeune amnésique.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers Harry et murmura son prénom. L'adolescent tressaillit et hurla :

-Vous n'avez rien fait, vous ne l'avez pas empêché de me blesser !

Severus soupira, s'assit et répondit :

-Je ne peux rien faire, c'est mon maître, je lui dois obéissance et fidélité.

-Vous êtes abject ! Vous restez là, assis sur votre chaise et… et…

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent et il souffla :

-Je me souviens !

Il eut un grand sourire et continua :

-Je me souviens des objets, j'ai de vagues souvenirs de noms et de visages !

Severus esquissa une ombre de sourire et répondit :

-En pénétrant ton esprit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a du affaiblir ce qui t'empêche de te souvenir. C'est une bonne chose, tu es en bonne voie pour guérir.

Harry hésita un court instant et demanda :

-Pénétrez mon esprit.

-Pardon ?

-Pénétrez mon esprit si cela me permet de me souvenir.

Severus marqua un instant d'hésitation puis sortit sa baguette et souffla :

-Legilimens.

Oh il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de forcer le processus de guérison, mais la supplication de l'adolescent était trop poignante pour ne pas y céder, et il lui fallait avouer qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son élève, pour discuter avec lui, l'aider à avancer et à ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres de la magie noire.

Fort de son désir, il s'approcha en douceur de la toile, et commença à l'attaquer. Il tirait dessus, la malmenait, la secouait. Lentement, elle commença à céder et finit par se rompre dans un crissement affreux. Severus fut expulsé de l'esprit de l'adolescent alors que les souvenirs déferlaient. Le Maître des Potions observa le visage d'Harry, qui pâlissait et se tordait en une moue d'horreur à mesure qu'il se souvenait.

Les souvenirs arrivaient par flash, commençant par son enfance malheureuse au service des Durlsey, continuant par ses années à Poudlard, ses rencontres avec Lord Voldemort. Il crut qu'il allait craquer en voyant les tortures qu'il avait subies, son propre attrait pour la plus sombre des magies, le mal qu'il avait fait. Une fois que le flux incessant et tournoyant se fut tarit, l'adolescent avait le souffle coupé, les yeux brillants. Il regarda son professeur préféré, ouvrit la bouche et dit simplement :

-Je ne me souviens de rien, d'accord ?

Severus comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire. Il répondit :

-C'est une sage décision.

Soulagé, Harry se permit d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et murmura d'une voix incertaine :

-Pourquoi suis-je si mauvais ?

Le mangemort s'approcha et lui releva la tête :

-Tu n'es pas mauvais, tu es juste un jeune homme dans la tourmente. Il est normal que tu ai des moments de faiblesse. Il n'y a rien de mauvais à cela.

-Mais j'ai tué, j'ai torturé !

Severus ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de lui répondre simplement :

-Je sais.

Il enchaîna :

-Cela ne fait pas de toi un être mauvais.

L'air dubitatif de l'adolescent lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Severus chercha rapidement quelques mots pour le réconforter, le faire sourire, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il n'était pas habile pour réconforter les gens, il était un mangemort, il était fait pour tuer et torturer, faire souffrir et non soulager.

Un pic de douleur envahit son cœur. Qui pouvait savoir à quel point il regrettait de s'être enrôlé, malgré son rôle important dans la guerre, qui pouvait deviner qu'il ne rêvait que d'être un homme sain et honnête… Lily serait encore en vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, certes, mais Lily serait vivante… La douleur augmenta. Il était la cause de la mort de son premier et dernier amour, il l'avait mené à la mort, après l'avoir insultée, l'avoir repoussée alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que l'aider… Et le fait qu'il ai tenté de se rattraper ne justifiait en rien ses actes, n'amoindrissait pas son crime.

-Tu sais, ici, il n'y a qu'un seul être mauvais, et c'est moi.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-J'ai torturé et tué, j'ai mené ta mère et ton… père… à la mort, je soigne tous les mangemorts qui se font blesser, je rampe devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je le fais de mon plein gré.

-Agir consciemment n'implique pas toujours d'agir librement. (un petit clin d'œil à mon DM de philo xD)

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse, comparé à toi, Harry. Toi tu as des pouvoirs que tu tiens du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des pouvoirs qui influent sur toi, qui te corrompent… Alors que moi, je suis un homme simple, entier, profondément ancré dans les ténèbres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Il murmura :

-Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous laisser submerger par la magie noire ? Elle me ronge, elle me tourmente, et parfois elle prend possession de moi.

-Je ne peux t'aider avec toutes mes certitudes mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu t'acceptes.

-Je ne suis pas un mage noir, gronda l'adolescent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit calmement Severus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu acceptes de la pratiquer de temps en temps, que tu acceptes simplement d'être en partie tourné vers elle, et que tu lances des sorts à la limite, voire mineurs de magie noire. Ainsi, tu ne seras pas… frustré si je puis dire, et elle aura moins de possibilités de te posséder.

Harry acquiesça.

-Ca me paraît raisonnable. Je devrais être capable de le faire, j'espère juste que ça marchera. Je n'en peux plus de me faire submerger par un instinct de fou qui me dicte de torturer et tuer tout ceux qui sont proches de moi à cet instant-là.

Severus pressa amicalement son épaule et allait dire quelque chose quand Harry agrippa sa cicatrice. Reconnaissant le signe, il lui expliqua :

-Nous sommes ici pour t'aider Harry, nous sommes une grande et noble famille, rejetée de la société, qui se bat pour ramener l'égalité dans notre monde.

-Pourquoi ne vous laisse-t-on pas faire ? demanda l'adolescent alors que le Lord pénétrait dans la pièce. Votre cause est juste, il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'on vous la reproche.

Voldemort siffla doucement :

-Les sorciers sont aveugles Harry, ils refusent de voir le bien-fondé de notre cause. Ils s'accrochent à des principes ridicules qui les empêchent de vivre.

Le Lord s'accorda une pause, fixa de son regard de braise l'adolescent un peu effrayé et questionna :

-Severus t'a-t-il expliqué pourquoi tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Oui, si je me souvenais de quelques sortilèges je les tuerais !

Voldemort sourit et lui répondit :

-Viens avec moi, je vais les punir maintenant, et tu pourras le faire aussi lorsque tu seras complètement remis.

Harry eut un sourire un peu naïf et se mit sur ses pieds, tremblant sous la douleur. Severus fit apparaître des vêtements et une robe sombres. Le pseudo amnésique eut une grimace et marmonna :

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à porter des robes, c'est ridicule, surtout lorsque l'on est un homme !

Personne ne lui répondit et l'adolescent se résigna à enfiler ce qu'on lui proposait, les gestes un peu maladroits. Il sortit ensuite à la suite du Lord, contenant comme il le pouvait la douleur et parcourut de nombreux couloirs, dans lesquels il tâcha de se repérer. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle de réception, et attendirent un court instant que Lucius et Bellatrix apparaissent, le Lord ayant appuyé sur la marque de Severus. Harry s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître en les voyant s'avancer dans la pièce. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant leur Maître qui leur ordonna de se relever avant de siffler doucereusement :

-Vous avez agi de manière stupide, et transgressé mes ordres. J'imagine que vous savez ce qui vous attends ?

Les deux mangemorts déglutirent. Le Lord leva sa baguette et jeta un Doloris puissant qui projeta Bellatrix à terre, où elle se mit à hurler, se convulsant, toute dignité évaporée. Il maintint le sort suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ne puisse plus crier, puis se tourna vers Lucius qui retint maladroitement un mouvement de recul.

A son tour, il fut torturé un long moment, lamentablement étalé au sol, secoué de spasmes. Harry s'efforça, durant toute la durée de la torture, d'afficher un air ébahi et désireux. Une fois que Voldemort eut soumis par trois fois ses serviteurs à ce supplice, Harry demanda d'une voix qu'il rendit avide :

-Est-ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre à faire ça ?

L'homme sourit et répondit :

-Bien sûr Harry. Mais je crois que tu sais déjà le faire…

L'adolescent eut un air surpris et satisfait. Il répondit avec enthousiasme :

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mon cher Harry. Mais pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu. Tu es encore fragilisé.

Harry ne retint pas une grimace de douleur. La souffrance qu'il s'efforçait de repousser au confins de sa conscience mais elle se rappelait à lui régulièrement et martyrisait chacun de ses muscles endoloris. Voldemort jeta à ses serviteurs :

-Disparaissez !

Les deux blessés obéirent sans poser de questions, désireux de ne pas subir d'autres tortures. Une fois la pièce vide, le Lord se tourna vers l'adolescent.

-Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

D'un pas vif, sans l'attendre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers la porte. Boitillant et tachant de le dissimuler, l'adolescent le suivit, marquant à nouveau au fer rouge le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Il fut soulagé de pénétrer dans sa chambre, et se laissa choir sur le lit, grimaçant de douleur.

-Reposes-toi, siffla la voix aigüe et glacée qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme-serpent.

Harry acquiesça et murmura d'une voix hésitante :

-Comment… Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Voldemort eut un sourire sarcastique et répondit :

-Appelles-moi Maître, mon Seigneur ou my Lord…

Harry jura mentalement et répondit d'une voix douce :

-Bien my Lord.

Ledit Lord se tourna vers Severus, silencieux jusque là, et lui ordonna :

-Viens avec moi, j'ai une mission à te confier…

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, et Voldemort lança un large panel de sortilèges pour verrouiller la porte et se glissa dans une pièce attenante. Il s'assit et siffla doucement :

-Assieds-toi Severus…

L'homme obéit et attendit patiemment les ordres.

-Je veux que tu implantes des souvenirs au garçon, qu'il croit que je l'ai sauvé de la mort, que l'Ordre du Pénix cherche à le manipuler pour nous tuer tous les deux, qu'il a une place importante dans notre hiérarchie, qu'il est un digne mangemort, obéissant et puissant. Je veux que tu supprimes tous ses souvenirs d'avant.

Intérieurement, Severus hurla, avant de se rappeler qu'Harry n'était plus amnésique. Extérieurement, il arborait un air indifférent et calculateur. Il répondit :

-Je le ferais avec plaisir mon Seigneur.

-Je tiens cependant à être présent. Nous allons le faire immédiatement. Inutile de perdre du temps.

-Bien Maître.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte verrouillée magiquement. Voldemort défit tous les sortilèges qu'il avait posé et ouvrit la porte. Brusquement, il hurla de colère. Severus se glissa dans la pièce, cherchant ce qui avait énervé son Maître. Il ne trouva rien, et c'était bien le problème.

Harry n'était plus là…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Pas d'extrait cette fois-ci, je n'arrive pas à me décider, désolée ^^ Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et c'est à vous de me le faire savoir dans une petite review !

A bientôt (pour l'anniversaire de Tom x3), bisous bisous,

AD


	10. Tourments

**Note :** Tout d'abord.. Joyeux anniversaire Tom ! x3x3 Viens là que je te fasse un petit bisou... ... Bah où il est parti ? ^^ Merci à Sheltan de sa correction éclairée, merci à tous les reviewers qui m'ont offerts de supers reviews, et je vous souhaite un bonne année, une bonne santé, la réussite dans les études ou le travail =)) Pour ce chapitre... Allez, nous allons faire un petit tour chez nos personnages secondaires…

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

**

* * *

**

A Poudlard

* * *

-Chut, chut, ça va aller Mione, ça va aller.

Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais quelle erreur ils avaient fait de revenir à Poudlard, vraiment ! Il sortit de l'essence de Dictame, qu'Hermione avait soigneusement emprunté à Maugrey, et en versa sur les plaies de l'adolescente. Aussitôt, les saignements cessèrent, et Ron regretta profondément de ne rien savoir à propos des sortilèges de soin. Il fit apparaître de l'eau et inclina le verre vers la bouche de la Née-Moldu. Hermione déglutit péniblement, les yeux fermés, les traits tirés en une expression de souffrance. Il sortit de son sac un thermos de soupe, soigneusement demandé aux elfes, et la fit avaler tendrement à la jeune fille.

Hermione papillonna péniblement des yeux et murmura d'une voix éraillée, cassée par ses nombreux cris :

-Merci Ron mais ne restes pas là, ils pourraient te retrouver…

-Je m'en fiche !

-Ron…

Le rouquin plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il y vit de la douleur, de l'inquiétude et… une profonde affection ? Il murmura :

-Je ne te laisserais pas…

Il se permit de laisser son regard voyager sur Hermione. Attachée pieds et mains au mur, les vêtements en lambeaux, de nombreuses plaies sur le corps… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé qu'amener une Née-Moldu à Poudlard était un suicide ? Il avait été idiot de croire que tout se serait déroulé comme avant. Déjà qu'Harry avait refusé de revenir avec eux, clamant qu'il avait une mission, et que de toute façon il n'irait pas se mettre sous la coupe de Voldemort… Quelle idée de revenir ! Rogue était un directeur tyrannique -lorsqu'il était présent, et non pas à satisfaire les désirs de son maître- mais en plus la présence des deux Carrow, qui avaient les sortilèges de tortures faciles, rendaient la vie pour Hermione telle un véritable enfer. Sa baguette avait été brisée dès qu'elle avait posé le pied dans le château, enfermée dans un cachot, et subissant toutes les douleurs du monde quand les dirigeants de Poudlard était en colère, lors des retenues, lorsque certains Sang-Purs sentaient leur baguette les démanger. Et il était inutile d'espérer la faire fuir : tous les passages secrets étaient gardés, les Détraqueurs encerclaient Poudlard, et Pré-au-Lard était constamment surveillé par des mangemorts en faction. Ron soupira. Que pouvait-il faire pour sauver sa belle Hermione de tous ces tourments ? Il se sentit fatigué, incroyablement las. Il murmura doucement sans être capable d'être persuadé de ses propres paroles :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je trouverais un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici.

La Gryffondor eut un sourire compatissant, parce qu'elle aussi savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une entreprise vouée à l'échec. Elle répondit faiblement :

-Merci, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'y arriveras pas. Seul Harry pourrait, et Merlin seul sait où il est…

-Il doit toujours être au Square Grimmauld, je vais essayer de contacter Sirius ou Remus, ou quiconque, pour qu'ils nous l'envoient.

-Ron, Harry ne doit pas venir ici, qui sait ce que les mangemorts feraient de lui ? Sans doute l'amener à Tu-Sais-Qui. Et tu as les mêmes doutes que moi quant à son comportement, il pourrait facilement céder aux propositions alléchantes qu'il serait capable de lui faire…

Hermione toussa, projetant quelques gouttes de sang, la gorge abimée par ces quelques phrases. Ron chuchota :

-Ne parles pas trop, ne te blesses pas s'il te plaît.

Il y eut un long silence, qu'aucun des deux jeunes n'osa briser. Puis le rouquin murmura :

-Je crois que tu as raison. Plus loin Harry sera du Lord, mieux ce sera. Je ne voudrais pas me battre contre mon meilleur ami. Mais me considère-t-il toujours comme tel ? Merlin, depuis cette fameuse nuit dans le cimetière, je ne le reconnais plus. Il nous fuit, il se dispute sans cesse avec nous, il cherche toujours plus le combat, et par-dessus tout, il veut être puissant. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il nous ai échappé ? La situation est critique, même si j'ai toujours fermé les yeux. Ce n'est plus notre Harry, c'est un combattant, un furieux défenseur des idéaux de Dumbledore… Parfois, je me surprends à le comparer à Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est idiot et irrespectueux mais il lui ressemble. La même aura au combat, la même indifférence à tuer et torturer, la même puissance, le même désir de voir le monde être ce qu'il souhaite. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un mage noir, mais j'ai peur en voyant quel chemin il a décidé d'emprunter depuis le Tournoi.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, mais était malgré tout très attentive à ce que lui disait Ron, étrange écho à ses propres peurs.

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de rallier des partisans à sa cause et il serait le portrait craché du Lord.

-Tu sais Ron, je pense qu'Harry ne finira jamais comme ça, il a trop de bonté, trop de gentillesse en son cœur.

-Je ne suis pas sûr Hermione, vraiment. Il torture sans pitié, il tue avec un air satisfait sur le visage… Tu l'as vu, comme moi, lors de la bataille du Ministère.

-C'était un cas d'extrême urgence, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, proposa la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu n'y crois pas, et moi non plus.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ron contempla ses chaussures, l'air un peu gêné, et ne releva pas le regard avant qu'Hermione ne murmure :

-Je crois qu'il faut lui faire confiance, tu sais. Harry sait ce qu'il fait… Enfin je l'espère.

-Tu sais Hermione, je n'y crois plus. Harry est trop sombre pour nous sauver. Je pense que c'est fini désormais. Je ne nous vois plus gagner. Tu-Sais-Qui a remporté la victoire à l'instant même où Harry s'échappait du cimetière. La mort de Dumbledore n'a fait que renforcer sa supériorité. Maintenant, la seule chose que je me demande, c'est quand Harry va-t-il vraiment nous tourner le dos et s'allier à ce meurtrier.

-Ron ne soit pas si défaitiste, tout n'est pas perdu !

-J'en ai bien peur 'Mione.

Il y eut un long silence que la Née-Moldu se résigna encore à briser.

-Ron, je crois que…

-Oui ?

Je t'aime beaucoup, voulu hurler Hermione. Je ne veux pas te voir disparaître, je veux finir ma vie avec toi, souhaitait-elle s'exclamer.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau.

-Oh oui excuses-moi.

Ron se précipita sur le verre posé au sol mais dans son empressement il renversa le thermos de soupe qui émit un grand bruit métallique. Le rouquin s'immobilisa. Il tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant la chamade, angoissé. Mais rien ne vint alors, avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse, il prit le verre et le remplit d'eau.

Il fit boire Hermione qui le remercia d'un regard brillant, luisant d'un sentiment que Ron ne sut interpréter.

-Je crois que tu devrais partir Ron.

-Mais non voyons, pourquoi devrais-je te laisser ? Il reste encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.

-Pars Ron, dit-elle d'une voix angoissée.

-Pourquoi devrait-il partir ? questionna une voix amusée.

Ron fit volte-face mais fut désarmé, projeté contre un mur contre lequel il glissa, sonné. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux, fous et brillants de joie, d'Alecto Carrow. Ron déglutit péniblement et se releva. La mangemorte eut un sourire mauvais et siffla :

-Je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser.

Et elle leva sa baguette, tandis que Ron, une détresse poignante saisissant son cœur, fermait les yeux, et attendait.

**

* * *

**

Square Grimmauld

* * *

-Ca ne marche pas ! rugit Sirius.

-Calmes-toi s'il te plait Patmol…

-Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Ca ne marche pas !

-T'énerver ne fera pas marcher le sortilège.

Sirius renversa la table, furieux. Il jeta au sol le verre qu'il tenait auparavant entre ses mains et il se brisa au sol, projetant des éclats aux quatre coins de la pièce. Cependant ce ne fut pas assez pour le soulager, d'autant plus que sa mère venait de se mettre à hurler. Il se précipita vers le tableau, dégainant sa baguette et lança un sortilège de feu, qui malheureusement ne fonctionna pas sur la toile, où sa mère se remit à hurler :

-Fils indigne, traître à notre sang ! Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds dans la noble maison des Black, ami des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Hybrides!

Il jeta un sortilège de destruction qui ne marcha pas plus, puis lança tous les sortilèges de sa connaissance qui aurait pu fonctionner. Hélas rien ne parvint à détruire le tableau et, épuisé, tombant à genoux au sol, il laissa Remus lutter seul pour refermer les rideaux. Il se releva et alla s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil du salon. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Remus, d'un pas discret, vint dans son dos lui masser les épaules et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Sirius, rien n'est perdu.

-Si… Il est peut-être mort…

-Non, il s'est sans doute simplement protégé. S'il était mort, le Maître des Mangemorts s'en serait vanté.

-Oui, mais qui lui aurait appris les sortilèges de protection ?

-Allons Patmol, tu connais Harry maintenant, depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers il est devenu incollable sur beaucoup de sortilèges. Il avait sans doute prévu de partir donc il aurait appris ces sortilèges par prudence. Il a juste été poussé à partir plus précipitamment que prévu.

-Comme je regrette d'avoir hurler après lui, de l'avoir comparé au Maître des Mangemorts… Si je ne m'étais pas énervé, il serait toujours là… En sécurité…

-Les regrets ne le feront pas revenir. Viens, et reprenons le sortilège de localisation. Il finira bien par marcher.

Sirius se remit debout et suivit Remus jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se sentit gêné en voyant la table renversée et, d'un geste de baguette, la remit sur ses pieds. Il récupéra ensuite la carte d'Angleterre qui avait glissé et la lissa sur la table. Il vit Remus sortir sa baguette et murmurer le sortilège. Une lueur argentée sortit de l'item magique et survola toute l'Angleterre, hésitant parfois, sans vraiment s'arrêter. Et, finalement, en vain, elle finit par s'éteindre. Sirius sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

-Pourquoi ne se manifeste-t-il pas ?

-Sirius, calmes-toi. Il va bien, j'en suis sûr. Préoccupons-nous plutôt de Ron et Hermione. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles, Molly est inquiète.

-Le courrier est sûrement surveillé. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les contacter. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Servilus leur fait subir ! Sans compter les Carrow… Si je pouvais, j'irais à Poudlard et je tuerais tous ces serviteurs pathétiques !

-Tant de haine, s'amusa Remus. Je te rappelle que tu es toujours recherché.

-Ca m'étonnerait, maintenant que le ministère est tombé, je pense que plus personne ne se préoccupe du grand Sirius Black.

-Sirius ! Remus !

-Molly nous sommes dans la cuisine !

La mère des Weasley poussa la porte. Son regard voyagea aussitôt sur la carte, l'air attristé de Sirius et la baguette tendue de Remus. Elle soupira :

-Vous ne le retrouvez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Si seulement nous pouvions le localiser !

-Sirius, Harry est sûrement en sécurité, Tu-Sais-Qui se serait sans doute vanté s'il était en sa possession.

-C'est ce que je m'acharne à faire rentrer dans sa caboche, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Tu as des nouvelles des enfants ?

-Non, toujours rien. Mais je m'inquiète pour Hermione, Poudlard est devenu très anti-Né-Moldu depuis la rentrée. J'espère que tout va bien pour eux.

-Hermione est très intelligente, peut-être cela lui a permis d'échapper à un traitement peu enviable.

Sirius avait les yeux fermés. Il n'écoutait plus. La seule chose qu'il voulait désormais, c'était retrouver son filleul. Plus rien d'autre n'importait, tant ce désir était puissant. Il déclara :

-Je pars à sa recherche.

-Sirius non ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Molly et Remus.

-Ma décision est non-négociable. Je vais commencer par le manoir de chaque Sang-Purs où le Lord aurait pu s'établir.

-C'est du suicide, gémit Molly. Ne fais pas ça Sirius, que dirait Harry si tu te fais tuer ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et, finalement, la referma. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et battit des paupières pour repousser ses larmes.

-Je refuse de l'abandonner.

-Sirius, Harry va bien !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

Remus soupira. Sirius pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait, et rien ne le tirerait de son envie folle de rejoindre son filleul. Il allait falloir le surveiller. Mais au fond, bon sang, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce que le Survivant avait bien pu faire, après les avoir blessé ? Était-il parti, fou de rage, torturer d'autres personnes pour assouvir le besoin pressant qui le tourmentait ? Ou bien, ivre de douleur, s'était-il enfui dans un endroit reculé, voire dans un autre pays, pour apaiser sa conscience douloureuse ? A moins que, désespéré et désireux de reconnaissance, s'était-il précipité dans les bras de son ennemi, pour qu'il mette un terme à sa vie de malheurs, ou dans la volonté de venir rejoindre ses rangs, les grossir de sa puissance magique épatante ? Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en lui ? Remus aussi s'inquiétait, il considérait, au même titre que Sirius, être responsable de l'adolescent, l'aimant comme un fils. Mais Harry n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Alors désireux de savoir repousser les Détraqueurs, il faisait preuve d'une étrange naïveté, teintée d'innocence. Et maintenant ? Depuis, il était passé par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et par la mort de son mentor. Il était devenu un adolescent renfermé et taciturne, qui ne s'investissait plus dans autre chose que les cours et l'apprentissage de toutes les formes de magie, qui n'hésitait pas à torturer et tuer ses ennemis, l'esprit calculateur et stratégique. Où était passé le gentil Gryffondor, quand avait-il cédé la place au malin Serpentard ? Remus soupira. Il observa Sirius, toujours assis au sol. L'air sombre, tourmenté, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Puis, brusquement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? l'interpella Remus.

-Sauver mon filleul !

Le loup-garou poussa un long soupir et bloqua la porte d'un sort. Sirius eut beau s'acharner dessus, la poignée manquant de lui rester dans les doigts, rien ne l'ouvrit. Il sembla alors se rappeler qu'il possédait une baguette et tenta de faire exploser le mécanisme. Toujours en vain.

-Lunard ouvres cette porte immédiatement !

-Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé.

-Ca fait des mois qu'il a disparu alors j'estime avoir le droit de m'énerver !

-Nous essayons le sortilège de localisation chaque jour, il est sûrement protégé c'est tout ! Harry est suffisamment puissant pour se cacher aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Il va bien, et reviendra très bientôt, quand tout se sera calmé, et que lui-même se sera pardonné.

-Mais si ça se trouve il est mort !

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu veux le voir mort…

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Harry est mon filleul, je l'aime, c'est le dernier lien qu'il me reste avec James !

-C'est bien ça ton problème, il faut que tu comprennes qu'Harry n'est pas James ! Je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps.

Sirius n'eut pas le courage de contredire. Il se contenta de souffler avec difficulté :

-Il lui ressemble tellement…

-Seulement physiquement et tu le sais bien. Moralement, il tenait plutôt de Lily, quoique maintenant…

-Maintenant il tient plus du Dark Lord qui nous envahit, nous étouffe.

Remus soupira. Il détestait tellement comparer Harry et le Seigneur Sombre, mais ils étaient si proches maintenant, Harry était tellement ancré dans la magie noire, tellement enfoncé dans ces vices qui plaisaient tant à Voldemort… Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Il fallait qu'il se résolve à accepter cette réalité. C'était dur, bien sûr, c'était douloureux, évidemment, mais il le fallait. Remus sentit plus qu'il ne vit la porte voler en éclats. Il poussa un juron coloré et se précipita vers l'avant. Sirius se ruait déjà vers la place pour transplaner. Remus eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son poignet avant qu'il ne tournoie, et ils disparurent ensembles.

**

* * *

**

Au manoir Malfoy

* * *

Harry tremblait, autant de froid que de peur de se faire découvrir. Voldemort venait de hurler de rage, et l'adolescent comprenait bien ce qui l'avait énervé : son absence dans une chambre protégée magiquement. Il vit Voldemort se tourner vers Severus et siffler d'une voix doucereuse, mortellement plus dangereuse que ses éclats de voix :

-Severus… Es-tu pour quelque chose dans la fuite du garçon ?

Harry sut aussitôt que Severus allait souffrir, peut-être même mourir, et l'envie de se montrer l'envahit. Il ne voulait pas que l'espion soit blessé par sa faute, il ne fallait pas qu'il meure, parce qu'il méritait de vivre, de voir la guerre s'achever. Mais que se passerait-il si Voldemort découvrait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait réussi à devenir ? Et surtout, est-ce que les tortures continueraient comme avant s'il savait qu'il avait recouvert sa mémoire ?

-Je ne suis pour rien dans sa fuite mon Seigneur, murmura-t-il d'une voix où perçait une crainte et une colère bien justifiée.

Voldemort bouillonnait de rage, Harry le sentait dans sa cicatrice qui lui infligeait une douleur immense. Pourtant, il s'efforça de ne pas révéler sa présence, restant loin de leur lien. Fallait-il qu'il se glisse silencieusement aux pieds du Lord et lui demander de sa voix sifflante de l'aide, simulant l'incompréhension ? Il était encore torturé par ce choix douloureux quand le Lord dit d'une voix difficilement contenue :

-Tends-moi ton bras.

Severus obéit, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres appuya sur la marque, appelant ainsi tout son Premier Cercle. Les mangemorts transplanèrent -Merlin, soient maudits les pouvoirs de la Marque des Ténèbres- et il ordonna aussitôt à ses serviteurs :

-Retrouvez-moi Harry Potter, il doit se trouver dans les couloirs. Il va chercher à s'échapper, mais il n'a pas sa baguette. Retrouvez-le !

Les mangemorts se dépêchèrent de sortir, craignant de subir le courroux de leur Maître. Ce dernier se tourna vers son maître des potions :

-Le garçon a-t-il montré des signes qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Aucun Maître. Il était totalement désorienté, incapable de se débrouiller seul.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et Harry se fit encore davantage tiraillé par le choix qu'il avait à faire : se cacher et pouvoir s'échapper ou se montrer et épargner de la souffrance inutile à son ancien professeur ? Alors, finalement, il s'élança en avant au moment où la baguette s'abaissait. Et il se retrouva seul, frissonnant sur le sol, le serviteur et son Maître disparus. L'angoisse le saisit. Severus Rogue était-il à présent dans un cachot, attendant la torture et la mort ?

_Tu as un autre destin qui t__'__attend__…_

Il sursauta en entendant en lui la phrase que lui avait prononcé l'espion auparavant. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait voulu le faire s'échapper ? Harry ne savait pas. Cependant, il prit la décision douloureuse d'abandonner son ancien professeur. ''Qu'est-ce qu'une vie par rapport à celle de tout le monde sorcier ?'' Il regretta aussitôt sa pensée tant elle était cruelle pour celui qui l'avait soutenu, mais il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Alors, silencieusement, il se mit à ramper vers la porte béante et se glisser dans le couloir. Il parvint rapidement devant la salle de réunion et croisa des mangemorts qui lui jetèrent un regard sans se préoccuper de lui. Qui ferait attention à un serpent dans la demeure du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Harry sortit sa langue pour goûter l'atmosphère, qui le renseigna aussitôt sur la direction à prendre. Il glissa encore dans plusieurs couloirs avant de se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. De nombreux mangemorts attendaient patiemment que le sauveur du monde sorcier se montre, mais en vain. Avec crainte, le serpent se glissa entre eux, se dirigeant vers le parc. Il se cacha derrière un haut et épais buisson et reprit son apparence humaine. Il frissonna. Il savait qu'il lui fallait appeler sa baguette mais que se passerait-il lorsque les mangemorts la verrait fuser vers le parc ? Il mobilisa sa magie, prêt à réagir et l'appela. Il croisa les doigts, espérant furieusement ne pas se faire retrouver, mais il entendit des cris. Il sut aussitôt qu'il était repéré. Il attrapa sa baguette au vol et se précipita vers la sortie. Derrière lui, des pas précipités, des sortilèges fusants et, surtout, plus inquiétant que tout, la voix aigüe et glacée du Lord qui leur hurlait de le rattraper. Soudain, un mur de magie jaillit du sol et bloqua la fuite de l'adolescent. Il tomba au sol après l'avoir heurté de plein fouet, mais se remit félinement sur ses pieds, les genoux légèrement fléchis, la baguette dressée, prêt au combat. Il remarqua aussitôt que c'était Voldemort qui avait invoqué le mur, sans doute agacé par l'incapacité de ses serviteurs à l'immobiliser.

-Stupefixez-le, siffla Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine de rayons rouges jaillirent vers l'adolescent qui invoqua son plus puissant bouclier. Il émit un bruit sonore, vacilla lorsque les sortilèges le frappèrent, mais résista. Aussitôt Harry contrattaqua :

-Crucifigo ! Stupefix ! Avada Kedavra !

Ses trois sortilèges trouvèrent leurs cibles et tandis que deux mangemorts s'effondraient au sol, dont un définitivement, le troisième hurlait de douleur, arqué sur une croix imaginaire. Il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne servait à rien de stupefixer, car les victimes étaient aussitôt réanimées. Il cracha avec fureur :

-Avada Kedavra ! Crucifigo ! Avada Kedavra !

Malheureusement les mangemorts étaient davantage sur leurs gardes et ils esquivèrent plus ou moins adroitement, répliquant avec des sortilèges d'immobilisation. L'adolescent conjura un nouveau bouclier, qui tint le coup. Il répliqua avec des sortilèges de torture ou de mort, dans l'espoir de mettre quelques mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Son regard glissa sur le Lord et le vit en pleine observation, son visage reptilien tordu en une moue mi-agacée, mi-intéressée. Esquivant quatre sortilèges, Harry se résigna à utiliser une autre de ses créations.

''Stupefix Tempestas Longiturnitatis'' (1)

L'informulé d'une couleur rouge intense surprit le mangemort à sa droite et il s'effondra au sol. Ses amis tentèrent de le ranimer, en vain. Harry eut un sourire cruel, et usa de son sortilège de multiples fois, faisant s'effondrer plusieurs mangemorts gênés dans leurs mouvements par les autres. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les Lestrange -dont Bellatrix-, Rookwood, Selwyn et Malfoy. Bellatrix et Lucius, furieux après lui, redoublaient d'ardeur à le mettre hors d'état de nuire même s'ils n'osaient guère lui lancer de sortilèges trop violents devant leur Seigneur. Cependant de multiples Doloris ou autres joyeusetés fusaient vers lui. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se débarrasser de ces derniers gêneurs, usant de toute son ingéniosité et de toute sa puissance. Voldemort s'avança alors. Harry déglutit péniblement devant le regard rougeoyant et impitoyable de son ennemi. Il commença à neiger, les fins flocons se déposant sur les cheveux de jais de l'adolescent.

-Il faut décidément tout faire soi-même, nota le Lord d'une voix calme. Rends-toi Harry, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi. Je te promets d'être clément avec toi…

-Clément comme à ton habitude ? Je préfère tenter ma chance quand même, excuses-moi !

-Et que comptes-tu faire une fois libre ? Retourner sauver ces imbéciles qui te tourneront le dos un fois que tu auras accompli ton forfait ? Qui t'emprisonneront, qui te tueront ? Allons Harry, tu m'as habitué à plus de logique et de réflexion que ça ! Je croyais que…

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu crois mal ! rugit le Gryffondor avec rage.

Il n'était guère le temps de douter, ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer face aux arguments poignants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort sourit. C'en fut trop pour Harry qui lança un Crucifigo informulé. Le Lord se contenta d'un geste de baguette qui dévia le sortilège. Il répliqua avec un puissant Doloris qu'Harry détourna à son tour, le renvoyant sur son émetteur. Tom esquiva souplement et lança le fameux sortilège qui brisait les os. Harry invoqua un grand bouclier qui émit un son grave lorsqu'il fut frappé, mais qui tint le coup. D'un geste savant de baguette, l'adolescent conjura un lion de feu qui se jeta sur son ennemi. Un serpent d'eau vint l'étouffer et il ne resta bientôt que de la vapeur émanant du sol, les animaux s'étant autodétruits. Harry n'attendit pas que son lion fut mort pour jeter un puissant maléfice cuisant. Voyant l'échec de sa tentative, il pensa vivement à un sortilège d'aveuglement, à son tour habilement détourné. La neige tomba encore plus drue, alors que le vent faisait tourbillonner les flocons.

-Alors, comptes-tu m'expliquer comment tu t'es échappé ?

Harry rétorqua vivement :

-Avada Kedavra !

C'était ridicule, il le savait, Voldemort ne pouvait pas encore être détruit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer le voir mort, pour qu'enfin il puisse être libre. Il croisa les yeux de Lord Voldemort et aussitôt, tout disparut devant ses prunelles. Il se revit, entrain d'essuyer les coups de son oncle, puis servant le petit déjeuner alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Mais cela ne sembla pas intéresser le Lord puisqu'il se plongea plus profondément dans sa mémoire. Harry se vit, assis dans le lit, regardant le mage noir et son serviteur sortirent de la pièce puis se lever. Furieux et désireux de garder son secret, il lutta contre l'attaque, avec la douloureuse impression de se battre contre du vent. Sans s'en rendre compte, il parvint à hurler :

-Protego !

Aussitôt, il plongea dans la mémoire de son adversaire. Il eut un bref aperçu d'un homme déposant ce qui ressemblait à un diadème, cabossé, sur le crâne de pierre d'un vieux sorcier, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu en savoir plus, il fut expulsé de l'esprit de Voldemort qui siffla de colère alors que l'adolescent titubait.

-Endoloris !

Harry esquiva. Il manqua de glisser sur la petite couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol et répliqua d'un sonore Stupefix. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que le mur de magie qui empêchait sa retraite avait disparu. Il fit alors semblant de lutter difficilement, reculant pas après pas en contrant tous les sorts offensifs de son adversaire. Il jeta tout de même un puissant Sectumsempra pour donner le change. Il recula jusqu'à être presque acculé à la grille de fer forgé. Alors il cracha :

-Diffindo !

Voldemort siffla de rage alors que son bras à la peau blafarde arborait à présent une longue estafilade. Harry en profita pour se transformer en serpent et se glisser entre les barreaux du portail. Le Lord ragea et d'un geste de main, ouvrit la grille alors que le Survivant s'était retransformé. L'adolescent se mit à courir de toutes ses maigres forces, les douleurs des multiples Doloris qu'il avait reçu encore bien présentes dans chacun de ses muscles. Il sentit un sortilège particulièrement noir lui frôler l'oreille et il redoubla d'efforts pour arriver jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Hélas, un violent Doloris le plaqua au sol et il hurla de douleur alors que Voldemort s'approchait, disant d'une voix contenue :

-Et bien, animagus serpent, tu es plein de surprises mon cher Harry…

L'adolescent se releva et recula devant la cruauté qui émanait de son ennemi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la zone de transplanage, il pourrait bientôt fuir… Et il glissa sur la neige alors qu'il voulait reculer encore. Il recula péniblement, oubliant qu'il avait sa baguette en main, tant il avait peur devant celle du Seigneur Sombre. Il se releva brutalement et fit les derniers pas qui le séparait de la liberté. Il tournait sur lui-même en même temps que Voldemort hurlait un sortilège noir. Il se sentit heurté de plein fouet alors qu'il disparaissait du manoir Malfoy, le cri de rage de son ennemi résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il réapparut devant la petite forêt où il avait auparavant fui, et s'effondra au sol, la tête bourdonnante, le cœur battant la chamade, tout le corps douloureux alors qu'autour de lui s'élargissait une mare de sang…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

(1) Tempestas Longiturnitatis signifie en latin laps de temps de longue durée, si je ne me trompe pas =))

Et voilà, chapitre un peu court mais essentiel =) Vous n'aurez malheureusement pas d'extraits, je n'ai pas encore tapé la suite... Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu =))

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon, pas trop de folies hein ;) Bisous, je vous adore =))

AD


	11. De quelle couleur est ton âme ?

Note : Oui je sais, je vous ai fais attendre, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé, ça va pas fort en ce moment.. Sans compter que feufeunet ne voulait pas publier mon chapitre... Bref, désolée. Ce chapitre est court mais marque un tournant dans la psychologie d'Harry ^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews =)) Maintenant..  
Enjoy !

Chapitre 11 :

Avec un effort titanesque de volonté, Harry réussit péniblement à s'asseoir. D'une main tremblante, il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et murmura difficilement des sortilèges de soins, la laissant survoler chaque centimètres de son corps. Une fois soigné, il batailla pour saisir une fiole de régénération sanguine et l'avala. Il s'étendit alors sur le sol, la respiration douloureuse, attendant de se sentir mieux. Hélas, il se sentit brutalement repousser au fond de son esprit, une douleur inimaginable dans la cicatrice, alors que l'on prenait possession de son corps. Il se releva bien malgré lui et il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Il commença à dire :

-Volde…

Et, brusquement, il retomba au sol, libéré. Il s'assit doucement, l'esprit virevoltant, toute son âme tournée vers ce qui venait de se produire. Que s'était-il passé ? Voldemort venait-il vraiment de prendre possession de lui ? Mais pourquoi avait-il tenté de lui faire prononcer son nom maudit ? Ce monstre était-il devenu fou ? Quel intérêt qu'il dise son nom, après tout, le Survivant le prononçait sans problème, c'était bien connu ! Alors pourquoi ? Harry réalisa brutalement qu'il n'avait prononcé aucun sortilège de protection et il se leva brusquement. Il vacilla alors qu'un vertige le traversait et il ferma les yeux, un gémissement mourant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Une fois remis, il leva sa baguette et murmura d'une voix précipitée tous les sortilèges de protection et le repousse-moldu. Puis, une fois assuré d'être correctement protégé, il se laissa glisser au sol, haletant. La fatigue le submergea. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était allongé par terre, dans la neige, et que le froid, insidieux, pénétrait par chaque interstice de sa robe de sorcier. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et la neige, autour de lui, fondit instantanément et le sol redevint sec. Il lança un autre sortilège et une bulle de chaleur vint l'envelopper tendrement. Il allait sombrer dans un sommeil lourd lorsque sa cicatrice le brûla furieusement, et qu'il se sentait transporté ailleurs.

Il était debout face à une assemblée de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui tremblaient à ses pieds. La colère l'embrasait, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, torturer ces incapables qui avaient laissé sa proie s'échapper. Combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau l'avoir entre ses griffes ? Combien de temps avant de le revoir et de le faire plier ? Quelle jouissance cela serait de le voir agenouillé, obéissant ! La fureur redoubla à l'idée que sa proie puisse lui échapper définitivement. Il siffla d'une voix doucereuse, emplie de menaces à peine voilées :

-Vous avez laissé Harry Potter s'échapper. Vous avez été incapables de maîtriser un adolescent brisé. Vous…

Une des silhouettes se précipita, toujours à genoux, vers son Seigneur et hurla d'une voix emplie de peur :

-Maître, pardonnez-nous !

-Endoloris.

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette tendue et frappa le pauvre mangemort qui s'effondra aussitôt, hurlant, se convulsant comme un Veracrasse devant lui. Une bouffée de joie malsaine l'envahit et il intensifia même la torture. Finalement, il brisa le sortilège et continua de sa voix dangereuse :

-Comme je le disais avant que je ne sois interrompu par Selwyn, je suis déçu de votre comportement. Incapable de stupefixer un adolescent dont la magie n'avait pas servi depuis des semaines, des mois, et qui était rouillée par son manque d'utilisation… Vous mériteriez que je vous tue tous, mais Lord Voldemort se sent d'humeur charitable, et vous n'aurez qu'à subir mon courroux sans y laisser la vie.

Il savoura le silence terrorisé qui émanait de ses serviteurs avant de reprendre :

-Je veux que vous soyez tous attentifs au moindre geste, au moindre écho que pourrait donner le Survivant, et que vous soyez prêts à me l'amener dès qu'il aura fait un faux-pas. Je le veux vivant. Maintenant…

Il leva sa baguette et un par un, les mangemorts subirent la colère de leur Maître, hurlants, secoués de spasmes, maudissant tous le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le délice que la torture procurait au Lord n'arrivait cependant pas à effacer la fureur de l'avoir vu s'échapper et il ne put se consoler en se disant que le garçon avait été blessé dans sa fuite. Où se terrait-il, désormais ? Était-il retourné auprès de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qui se cachaient tous les deux ensembles quelque part dans Londres, probablement au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ou bien s'était empressé de rejoindre Poudlard, désireux de retrouver une maison ? Cela lui paraissait peu probable et la supposition qui avait le plus de valeur à son esprit était qu'il s'était éclipsé dans la nature, loin de tous. De plus, sa tentative d'intrusion lui avait offert la vision d'une lisière de forêt et d'un petit lac. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'une étape, un arrêt passager, le garçon s'était isolé. Et même s'il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire prononcer son nom afin de le localiser, cette information était précieuse : personne ne pourrait sauver le Survivant, personne ne pourrait le tirer hors des ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Il fallait absolument qu'il tente de lui influer des émotions, des pensées, des sensations via leur lien, car après tout l'adolescent était une partie de lui, ça ne devrait pas offrir une résistance, et avec un peu de chance, le garçon viendrait se jeter dans ses bras, baisant l'ourlet de sa robe, les yeux brillants de soumission… Une bouffée de contentement le parcourut et apaisa sa colère. D'un geste, il congédia les mangemorts qui se précipitèrent pour sortir. Il s'assit dans son trône de pierre. Harry baissa les yeux sur son serpent qui sifflait.

-_J'ai une missssion à te confier…_

-_Laquelle Maître ?_

Harry commença à parler mais il n'entendait plus ce qu'il disait et, tout doucement, reprit pied, allongé sur le sol dur, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il n'eut pas le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit avant que le sommeil, lourd, ne vienne l'emporter. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'il accueillit le néant réconfortant et chaleureux.

Ce fut la lumière du soleil perçant à travers les nuages qui le réveilla. Il reprit peu à peu conscience de la douleur diffuse dans son corps, de ses muscles raides, de son épuisement. Ainsi, le sommeil n'avait su effacer les semaines, les mois qu'il avait passé enfermé dans les geôles du manoir Malfoy. Doucement, il s'assit en tailleur, et, frissonnant, renouvela sa bulle de chaleur. Il poussa un soupir heureux en sentant la douceur chasser le froid et réchauffer son cœur. Brusquement, il prit conscience qu'il était libre. Une joie immense l'envahit, et il poussa un hurlement de bonheur qui vibra dans l'air et fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux à la cime des arbres de la forêt toute proche. Il se leva et sautilla, sprinta, malgré la douleur, il s'agita, savourant la douceur du soleil, la beauté du ciel nuageux où perçaient quelques parcelles de ciel bleu, la délicate brise qui agitait ses cheveux. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras en croix, le cœur vibrant, gonflé d'une euphorie enivrante. Il avait tellement envie de le crier au monde entier, oui il était libre, il avait survécu à cet emprisonnement de malheur qui avait failli briser ses dernières défenses, il avait repoussé les avances du Dark Lord avec brio, il avait éliminé quelques mangemorts, il était réellement le plus fort, le plus puissant, il fallait que tout le monde le sache, qu'ils puissent le vénérer comme un Dieu, accepter sa domination, se soumettre à lui et… Il perdit aussitôt son sourire. Encore une fois, ses pensées s'étaient égarées. Encore une fois, il raisonnait comme un mage noir. Les larmes perlèrent alors que continuaient à tourner en lui ses désirs d'asservissement du monde sorcier. Il se maudit en s'assaillant et se gifla.

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

Aussitôt il se sentit mieux, et trouva ridicule ses dernières divagations. Le médaillon collé à sa peau le brûla et il grogna de douleur. Il retira sa robe de sorcier, ouvrit sa chemise et tenta d'extraire l'Horcruxe. Hélas, il était ancré dans sa peau, et il dut se résigner à user de sa baguette pour le décoller. Aussitôt qu'il y fut parvenu, il retira la chaîne et jeta l'Horcruxe au sol avec rage. Instantanément, un bien-être agréable l'envahit, et toutes les pensées désagréables qu'il avait pu avoir ces derniers mois ne furent plus que des mauvais souvenirs. Il battit des paupières alors que l'effarement l'envahissait. L'Horcruxe était-il aussi puissant que ça pour le faire haïr le monde, être désagréable ?

-Par Merlin… souffla l'adolescent en réalisant pleinement ce que le médaillon avait insufflé en lui.

Avec répugnance, il attira la chaîne à lui, la fit léviter à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il tenta de trouver quelque chose dans l'apparence du médaillon qui trahissait son pouvoir démoniaque, mais hormis la nausée de sa découverte, rien n'était perceptible. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'aura qu'il émettait. Aussitôt il se sentit suffoqué. La puissance d'une magie aussi noire l'écœura presque autant qu'elle l'attira. Mais pire que tout, c'était la signature de Lord Voldemort qui provoqua aussitôt en lui des tremblements convulsifs et incontrôlables. Comme chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait trop proche du mage noir, des flashs de cette nuit au cimetière lui revinrent et il ne put retenir sa magie d'expulser le médaillon loin de lui. Il retomba, inoffensif, dans la neige, à plusieurs mètres d'un Harry haletant et tremblant.

-Il faut le détruire tout de suite, il faut le détruire, il le faut, marmonna Harry, tentant d'endiguer ses tremblements.

Sa première pensée fut d'user du Feudeymon, incapable d'attendre d'avoir du venin de Basilic, ou même d'aller à Poudlard. Mais une partie de sa raison lui reprocha de vouloir user de ce sortilège incontrôlable. Alors il attrapa un brin d'herbe de son ''lit'' et le transforma en une petite boite de bois. Il y glissa le médaillon, referma le couvercle, et s'employa à utiliser toutes les formules de protection et de verrouillage qu'il connaissait. Une fois satisfait, il sortit son sac de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale et y fourra l'item. Il murmura ensuite, soulagé d'un poids :

-Reducto.

Il rangea soigneusement son sac et se sentit soudainement libre, débarrassé du lourd fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules et dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à présent. Il se leva et fit quelques pas.

-Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que j'ai été capturé ? se questionna-t-il à voix haute. Combien de temps ai-je été emprisonné ?

Il lança un sortilège qui afficha dans les airs des chiffres translucides. Son cœur rata un battement. Il fit rapidement le compte. Trois mois et demi. Trois mois et demi de prison et de torture. Trois mois et demi à lutter. Trois mois et demi à hurler de douleur. Trois mois et demi qu'il avait perdu sa liberté. Désormais on était mi-décembre. Il comprenait mieux la neige, le froid, sa magie rouillée. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait résisté à la folie, traversé les tortures sans craquer. Comment avait-il été capable de supporter tout ça sans céder ? N'importe quel homme serait devenu fou ou serait mort s'il avait vécu ce que lui avait vécu. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il n'était pas un homme, ce n'était pas possible, qu'est ce qui pouvait l'avoir maintenu en vie et aidé à garder son équilibre mental ? A moins qu'il ne soit déjà fou…

Il se força à détourner son esprit de ces réflexions douloureuses, et se décida à mobiliser sa magie, car il avait bien senti lors de sa fuite du manoir Malfoy qu'elle répondait difficilement, moins rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé. Il sortit sa baguette et invoqua des mannequins à l'effigie de mangemorts. Il cracha aussitôt :

-Crucifigo ! Endoloris ! Avada Kedavra !

Trois mannequins s'effondrèrent au sol alors qu'Harry jetait laborieusement des sortilèges noirs. Une fois que tous furent au sol, il en invoqua d'autres et lapida, brûla, tortura, brisa les os, crucifia, tua. Une fois satisfait, l'esprit embrumé par la magie, il fit disparaître les mannequins brisés. Mais il retourna brutalement sur terre en réalisant qu'il n'avait utilisé que des sorts noirs. L'angoisse l'envahit. Que devenait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement murmuré un simple Expilliarmus ou un banal Stupefix ? Pourquoi s'était-il tourné immédiatement vers la plus sombre des magies ? Il se laissa glisser au sol et, agité, s'efforça de se concentrer sur son aura, espérant démesurément trouver une aura blanche comme la neige, comme autrefois. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de respirer calmement, méditant.

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

Il rouvrit les yeux et aussitôt il hurla de rage et de douleur alors que les larmes roulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues amaigries. Son aura était aussi noire que le charbon, aussi sombre que les Ténèbres, aussi mauvaise que celle de Voldemort.

* * *

Il resta longtemps prostré sur le sol, le cœur battant la chamade, la nausée au bord des lèvres, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues. Il en avait oublié qu'il était affamé, que chaque muscle de son corps hurlait de douleur. Il était simplement obnubilé par sa découverte macabre et cherchait désespérément un moyen de renverser la situation, quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Il songea à Sirius et Remus, si bons envers lui, mais le souvenir de ce qu'il leur avait fait subir l'écœura et renforça sa souffrance. Mais l'urgence de la situation le fit paniquer et il se leva aussitôt pour transplaner. Il vérifia autour de lui qu'il n'oubliait rien et tournoya sur lui-même après avoir mis la cape d'invisibilité. Il apparut dans le Square Grimmaud, le cœur douloureux et fou. Il s'avança vers le numéro 12 et grimpa les escaliers. Il changea son apparence, sans savoir pourquoi, ôta sa cape et ouvrit la porte. Il prit son courage à deux mains et cria :

-Sirius ! Remus ! Vous êtes là ?

Il y eut un bruit de pas dans l'escalier et Harry vit apparaître Molly. L'angoisse le saisit. Où était ses parrains ? Molly, méfiante, demanda, sa baguette usée dressée vers l'avant :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami. Je venais parler à Sirius et Remus. Sont-ils là ?

L'expression de Molly, bien que toujours soupçonneuse, se remplit de tristesse :

-Ils sont partis précipitamment. Je ne sais pas où ils sont.

L'anxiété d'Harry grimpa d'un cran. Il bredouilla :

-Mais… Mais Harry a besoin d'eux ! C'est urgent !

-Harry ? Harry va bien ?

Le visage de Molly s'était éclairé, un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres auparavant pincées.

-Il va bien, enfin, il est entier, mais moralement il va mal. Il a besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir.

La voix d'Harry se brisa. Prenant cela pour une inquiétude folle, Molly le serra dans ses bras et murmura :

-Si j'ai des nouvelles d'eux, je vous enverrais un hibou. A qui dois-je l'adresser ?

-Non, laissez tomber, je suis en fuite, comme beaucoup, et je ne souhaite pas me faire repérer. Je suis toujours sous sortilèges de protection, votre hibou ne me trouverait pas. Je repasserais ici dans quelques jours si Harry a toujours besoin de soutien, sinon, il reviendra de lui-même, il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Je comprends. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci j'ai… J'ai du travail. Je ne peux pas rester.

Harry commença à reculer. Mais soudain, pris d'un remord, il demanda :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Molly eut une expression de douleur et murmura :

-Prendre des nouvelles de mes enfants à Poudlard. Les ramener si tout se passe mal. Oh j'ai tellement peur pour eux !

''Cela t'aiderait à reconquérir ta pureté… Mais est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites ? Redevenir aussi faible qu'avant ? Souviens-toi du cimetière ! Souviens-toi combien la magie noire t'a aidé. Souviens-toi que sans elle tu n'es qu'un misérable Veracrasse sans défense… Que gagnerais-tu à retourner à Poudlard ? Un allé simple pour les cachots du manoir Malfoy ! Et quand bien même tu réussirais, tu les ferais s'échapper, qu'aurais-tu gagné ? Tu vois, tu ne trouves pas de réponse. C'est qu'il n'y en a pas ! Tu ne gagnerais rien ! Tu seras peut-être un peu plus pur, mais tu perdrais ta grandeur et ta puissance magique. Lamentable récompense n'est-ce pas ? Alors à quoi bon aller les sauver ? Parce que ce sont tes amis ? Laisses-moi rire, ils n'ont jamais été là pour toi, ils n'étaient pas dans le cimetière, ils n'étaient pas dans la caverne, ils n'étaient pas au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie… Ils t'ont dérangé lorsque tu voulais être seul, ils brillaient par leur absence lorsque tu avais besoin d'eux… ''

Harry ferma un court instant les yeux alors que brusquement une phrase surgissait du fin fond de son esprit.

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

L'adolescent répondit alors à Molly :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous le promets.

-Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier, alors si vous avez besoin d'aide durant ces temps difficiles, revenez ici, c'est un endroit sûr.

-Le Gardien du Secret n'est pas mort ?

-Non, il s'agit d'Harry, même s'il a préféré ne pas l'ébruiter. Il a fait pression sur.. Sur…

-Sur Dumbledore, j'imagine.

-Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il plie.

Molly essuya d'un geste de mouchoir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Un grand homme qui nous a quittés, hélas.

-Malheureusement.

Harry se redressa et murmura du bout des lèvres :

-A bientôt Molly Weasley. J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Merci à vous pour ce que vous allez faire, vous êtes d'un grand courage.

-Ou d'une grande folie, selon certains. Au revoir.

Harry tourna les talons et sortit du QG de l'Ordre. Il reprit sa véritable apparence et transplana aussitôt, l'angoisse remontant en flèche. Où étaient Sirius et Remus ? Où étaient-ils partis ? Pourquoi étaient-ils absents alors qu'il avait furieusement et désespérément besoin d'eux ? La douleur l'envahit alors que le souvenir de son aura noire lui revenait en pleine figure. Il vacilla, retenant à nouveau ses larmes. ''N'y penses pas, Harry, n'y penses pas !'' Il leva les yeux sur le Chaudron Baveur et se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici. Il entendit brusquement un cri tandis qu'un rai de lumière rouge jaillissait sur lui :

-Stupefix !

Harry se baissa instinctivement et fit volte-face. Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine alors qu'il dévisageait les trois mangemorts cagoulés face à lui. Sa baguette trouva aussitôt le chemin de sa main. Alors qu'il allait contrattaquer, il revit son aura sombre, les meurtres de ceux qu'il avait tué froidement, son entraînement contre les mannequins. Son arme se tourna vers le sol alors qu'il esquivait de nouveaux jets rouges. Il envisagea de ne pas user de la magie, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il revit les moments douloureux dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, par flash. Désorienté, désespéré, perdu au fond de lui-même, il tournoya sur lui-même et transplana.

Il transplana par trois fois afin que d'éventuels poursuivants perdent sa trace. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide de la falaise qui donnait sur la caverne où se nichait autrefois le médaillon. La pluie tombait sur ses cheveux et ses épaules secouées de tremblements, et il eut l'impression que même cette eau pure ne pourrait jamais le laver de tout le mal qu'il avait fait, de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies, de toutes ses douleurs. Il laissa les larmes, brûlantes, rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il envisageait pour la première fois de quitter ce monde. ''Ce serait si simple, un pas en avant de cette falaise et tout se termine… Il n'y aura plus de douleur ni de combat, rien qu'un repos éternel, ô combien mérité… Mais c'est lâche, terriblement lâche… Tu n'es pas faible hein Harry ? Tu n'es pas faible et tu ne le feras pas. Tu auras toujours l'espoir qu'un jour tu seras heureux… Oh tu as le droit d'y croire, mais moi je le sais, tu ne seras pas heureux tant que tu ne te seras pas accepté… Tu sais ce que tu es, alors pourquoi lutter, repousser l'échéance de ton bonheur ? Laisses-toi guider par la magie noire, elle a toujours été là pour toi, elle t'a toujours aidé, alors laisses là t'envahir, rejoins celui qui pourra t'aider à la faire grandir, et alors tu seras heureux…'' Mais surgissant du fin fond de son esprit, une voix doucereuse et froide le rassura. _Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu acceptes de la pratiquer de temps en temps, que tu acceptes simplement d'être en partie tourné vers elle, et que tu lances des sorts à la limite, voire mineurs de magie noire_. Une bouffée de douceur l'envahit au souvenir du conseil de son professeur aimé.

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

-Oui professeur. Oui je vais le faire, je vous le promets.

Il se releva et jeta un regard hautain à la falaise, jugeant son envie de plonger tout à fait ridicule à présent. Il avait un but, un objectif à atteindre : débarrasser le monde d'un fléau, et faire en sorte que le petit Severus qui n'avait connu que la violence et la guerre puisse savourer un instant de paix. Il secoua ses cheveux humides et respira profondément. Il tourna sur lui-même et transplana. Il arriva un peu en retrait du Chaudron Baveur et remarqua, de loin, un attroupement de mangemorts. Il sortit sa baguette, effectua quelques sortilèges pour modifier son apparence et s'avança pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il resta décontracté en passant à côté des mangemorts, s'attirant quelques regards agacés, mais il fallut à Harry se résoudre à comprendre qu'ils étaient trop occupés à chercher à retrouver la trace d'Harry Potter pour tenter de lui mettre une raclée pour sa nonchalance. Lui-même s'étonnait de son culot : pourquoi revenir ici alors qu'il avait failli s'y faire prendre ? ''C'est ici qu'ils te chercheront le moins…'' Harry poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers Tom, qui avait le teint maladif et l'air déprimé.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, fit remarquer Harry d'une voix douce. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les affaires ne vont pas fort, éluda le barman.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant sa réticence à exprimer ses opinions alors qu'il y avait des mages noirs à sa porte. Il se contenta de demander :

-Je voudrais un déjeuner s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Harry alla s'installer à une table dans un coin sombre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, malgré le peu de nourriture ingérée durant ces trois mois et demi enfermé. Il se cala dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, inspira et expira plusieurs fois puis rouvrit les paupières, étrangement serein. Tom s'approcha et mit devant lui une assiette garnie de bacon, d'œuf, de saucisse.. Comme un vrai petit déjeuner anglais. L'estomac de l'adolescent grogna et le jeune homme eut un sourire en saisissant ses couverts. Il attaqua joyeusement son repas, son appétit revenu au galop et savoura chacune des bouchées qu'il avalait. C'était un bonheur absolu de retrouver la nourriture après tant de mois sans véritable repas. Il prit le temps de reconquérir le goût de chaque aliment, se souvenant peu à peu de chacun. Il n'avait pas mangé la moitié de son assiette que son estomac protestait, ayant décidé que cette dose de nourriture suffisait. Alors l'adolescent reposa ses couverts et se cala dans sa chaise, l'estomac satisfait, serein, heureux. Malheureusement, ce court instant de plénitude fut brisé par un vent glacial qui s'engouffra dans le bar et éteignit les quelques lambeaux de joie lorsque pénétrèrent dans la pièce cinq mangemorts, auparavant préoccupé par le traçage du Survivant. Harry retint un soupir et se tassa dans le noir. Un mangemort leva sa baguette vers Tom et siffla :

-Sers-nous à boire.

Le pauvre gérant obtempéra, tremblant. Ses mains étaient agitées de soubresauts et il versa quelques gouttes de Whisky Pur-Feu à côté des verres, gouttes qui moururent contre le bois usé du comptoir. Aucun des serviteurs des Ténèbres ne fit de réflexions, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à jurer sur le Survivant qui s'était évaporé dans la nature.

-Imaginez la récompense que l'on aurait eu si on l'avait attrapé…

-Tais-toi, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il va nous arriver si jamais notre échec se sait !

-Foutu Potter. Il était juste là, il n'attaquait même pas… Comment a-t-il pu nous échapper ?

-Je me demande comment cet imbécile peut-il être considéré comme dangereux, il n'a pas su nous jeter le moindre sortilège, lamentable.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra très fort les paupières. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bondisse sur ses pieds pour mettre une raclée à ces mangemorts, il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, parce qu'il se savait tout à fait capable de les tuer lentement et douloureusement s'il perdait le contrôle. Il s'efforça de respirer profondément alors que les serviteurs du Lord buvait généreusement leur Whisky. Leurs propos devinrent plus agressifs encore.

-Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper des geôles ? Franchement, un incapable pareil…

-Il méritait amplement ces mois emprisonnés, j'aurais aimé avoir le droit de le toucher, qu'il hurle, qu'il pleure comme la pauvre loque qu'il est !

-Il méritait même plus que ces quelques mois, il mérite de souffrir le martyr le restant de sa vie misérable.

-J'aurais adoré pouvoir faire comme Lucius et Bellatrix, le torturer jusqu'à la folie… Dommage que le Maître ai décidé d'interrompre sa douleur amplement mérité…

-Il s'agissait d'une erreur probablement.

-Tais-toi, le Maître ne fait jamais d'erreurs ! Ce misérable avorton ne vaut pas son intérêt, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a, vraiment…

Harry expira doucement, tentant de maîtriser la colère folle qui menaçait d'embraser ses sens. Sans s'en rendre compte, il jouait avec sa baguette qui se tendait régulièrement vers le groupe de mangemorts. Il s'efforça de contrôler sa haine et sa rage, pour ne pas se jeter aveuglément dans une bataille inutile. ''Pourquoi ne te jettes-tu pas sur eux ? Tu entends ce qu'ils disent sur toi ? Tu te rends compte de la violence de leurs mots ? Venges-toi, fais-leur comprendre qu'ils ont tord, tortures-les, tues-les, qu'ils hurlent à la mort, qu'ils souffrent le martyr comme toi tu l'as souffert… Montres-leur le véritable Harry Potter et non pas le cornichon qui s'est enfui sous leurs yeux tout à l'heure..'' Inconsciemment, Harry se leva. Par un effort de volonté immense, il se rassit et fut à moitié soulagé et à moitié contrarié de voir qu'aucun des mangemorts ne l'avait vu amorcer son geste. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur son front brûlant et ferma les yeux. Les paroles des mangemorts en train de débattre ne furent bientôt plus que de doux murmures qui le bercèrent. Il n'était pas faible, il n'était pas un imbécile capable de se jeter dans les bras de ses ennemis, il ne méritait pas les cachots une nouvelle fois. Il fallait juste qu'il se maîtrise, et il y arrivait, péniblement certes, mais il y parvenait. Il se laissa apaiser par le bruit tranquille de sa respiration et son esprit devint plus clair. Il se sut alors sûr de résister à la tentation de la magie noire et de l'appel du sang. Il reprit doucement contact avec la réalité. Les mangemorts étaient bruyants, enivrés de boisson, mais il ne parlait plus sur lui, préférant les conflits internes aux mangemorts pour laisser fuser leur haine et leur violence.

-De toute façon Bellatrix est une incapable, tu as vu dans quel état elle était après être passée sous la baguette du Maître !

-Lucius Malfoy n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus, monsieur se vante, monsieur prend ses grands airs, mais il fait bien le docile devant le Maître… Tu as vu son manoir, et, franchement, des paons dans son parc !

Harry fut soulagé qu'ils ne disent rien sur son Maître des Potions préféré, car là il n'aurait plus été capable de se retenir, au risque même de griller la couverture soigneusement entretenue par l'espion. Il se voyait déjà hurler qu'il valait beaucoup mieux qu'eux, qu'il avait une force qu'eux n'auraient jamais. Il fut rassuré quand l'un des mangemorts dit :

-Moi je suis pour faire payer à Potter ce qu'il nous a fait !

Néanmoins, son soulagement fut de courte durée.

-Ouais, allons nous amuser sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry se sentit tiraillé alors que les mangemorts sortaient du bar, baguettes en main, un sourire mauvais au visage. Quelques instants plus tard, des cris étouffés, assourdis, parvinrent aux oreilles de l'adolescent qui se sentit déchiré.

**De quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

Harry, brusquement, se leva et alla poser quelques pièces sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il sortit sa baguette, divers sorts blancs sur la langue.

''Je te promets Severus, que j'arriverais à tenir mes engagements, je te promets un avenir.''

Et l'adolescent se jeta sur les mangemorts, dans l'idée de les humilier en toute pureté. Son âme serait blanche, tout du moins elle le redeviendrait, et il serait enfin heureux. Il se le promettait.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plu =) Maintenant à vous de faire votre travail : postez-moi une jolie review bien gentille ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera quand j'aurais fini le BAC blanc que je pourrais m'y remettre donc d'ici maximum un mois.

Maintenant, un petit extrait peu sadique :

* * *

Il remonta alors vers le hall, étrangement serein. Il gravit les dernières marches et il y fut. Il annula son sortilège et s'avança. Alecto rugit de bonheur :

-C'est lui, c'est le garçon !

Elle remonta sa manche et appuya vivement sur la marque des Ténèbres. Une douleur immense envahit Harry alors qu'une joie malsaine et débordante l'envahissait. _Ils avaient le garçon !_ Le Survivant regretta son plan mais brandit quand même sa baguette, la nausée au bord des lèvres alors que Voldemort se dirigeait vers Poudlard, il en était sûr.

* * *

Voilà, bisous à tous et toutes !

AD


	12. La course à la pureté

**Note :** Coucou à tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien =)) Moi je vous poste ce chapitre de chez mon bêta-readeur adoré, Sheltan ^^ Pour les réponses aux reviews, elles arriveront dans la soirée ^^ Bref, je vous fais pas patienter plus, bonne lecture.

Enjoy !

Chapitre 12 :

-Stupefix ! Expelliarmus !

Harry esquiva deux jets mortels et répliqua de trois sortilèges figeant. Un mangemort se retrouva couvert de glace jusqu'à la poitrine, les bras bloqués et un autre fut étouffé dans l'étreinte des pavés de Pré-au-Lard qui s'étaient soulevés, mû d'une volonté propre. Le Survivant s'assura pendant un instant éclair que le mangemort ne mourrait pas, puis se tourna vers les autres, faisant pleuvoir sur eux une multitude de sortilèges. Il esquiva un Doloris particulièrement vicieux et répliqua d'un sort qui rendait le corps de son adversaire tel une poupée de chiffon. Cinq Avada Kedavra fusèrent vers lui et l'adolescent roula derrière l'angle d'une maison qui explosa sous le choc, projetant quelques débris autour de lui. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, puis se rappela de sa promesse d'agir pour ses meilleurs amis et il eut un regain d'énergie.

-Pour la pureté, chuchota-t-il.

Et il bondit hors de la protection de la maison, jetant un puissant sortilège aveuglant qui toucha trois de ses ennemis. Ils hurlèrent, jetèrent des sortilèges mortels qui frappèrent leurs alliés ou moururent contre les maison aux volets clos. Harry esquiva un jet perdu et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'occuper des cinq derniers mangemorts qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre Poudlard. Deux sortilèges plus tard, deux des cinq mangemorts gisaient au sol, gigotant entre leurs liens serrés, la respiration coupée et sifflante. Les trois derniers mangemorts se regardèrent, reculèrent et tournoyèrent sur eux-même pour transplaner et aller chercher des renforts.

''Raté'' songea Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Les trois mangemorts cessèrent de tournoyer, se regardèrent avec un air stupide puis se tournèrent vers l'adolescent.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda l'un d'eux d'un ton mauvais.

-Quelle importance ? Oh et puis je peux vous le dire : je suis votre pire cauchemar, et votre perte.

-Imbécile, siffla le meneur d'une voix cassante, tu ne pourras jamais nous vaincre. Nous sommes trois et tu es seul.

-Tu veux parier ? N'était-ce pas vous qui essayiez de fuir à l'instant ?

-Avada Kedavra !

Harry glissa souplement sur le côté, un air compatissant au visage.

-Lamentable, commenta Harry comme s'il buvait le thé et parlait de la performance des Canons de Chudley.

''Je deviens un Dumbledore miniature par Merlin !'' Le mangemort sembla s'être fait la même réflexion car il eut un mouvement de recul avant de prendre une expression de pure rage et de lancer des sortilèges mortels aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait. Harry se contenta d'esquiver tranquillement avant de lancer un Stupefix informulé. Le meneur s'effondra au sol. Le Survivant se tourna vers les deux derniers et demanda gaiement :

-A qui le tour ?

Les deux mangemorts échangèrent un regard effrayé, firent demi-tour et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Harry fit un geste nonchalant de baguette et un éclair jaillit du ciel et les frappa. Les deux mangemorts s'effondrèrent, seulement assommés, et Harry put en toute quiétude se diriger vers le passage secret de la cabane hurlante. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte miteuse et branlante, qu'il poussa résolument. Il alluma le bout de sa baguette et marcha dans l'étroit tunnel pour atteindre le saule Cogneur. Il se désillusionna et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre pour s'extirper en douceur du passage secret. Il traversa le parc en frissonnant, quelques cris retentissants dans son esprit, survenant des tréfonds de sa mémoire, luttant péniblement contre l'effet des Detraqueurs. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte qu'il trouva fermée. Il réfléchit un court instant, la tentation de la faire exploser narguant son esprit mais se décida pour une approche en douceur. Il jeta un informulé mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis qu'une alarme retentissait à l'intérieur du château. Harry jura et fit exploser la porte. Les battants s'écrasèrent plusieurs mètres à l'intérieur du hall et le Survivant se rua dans Poudlard, se glissant derrière une armure, la respiration haletante, tandis que des mangemorts se précipitaient à l'entrée.

-Qui est là ? grogna Amycus Carrow, la baguette allumée, drapé dans une lourde robe sombre.

Alecto s'exclama :

-Et si c'était le garçon ? Ses amis sont ici, tu sais tout comme moi dans quel état ils sont, il voudra les sauver, il est possible que ce soit lui, il faut L'appeler !

Amycus éleva la voix pour couvrir celle de sa sœur et répondit :

-Et si ce n'est pas lui, imagine Sa colère… Non, il faut s'en assurer avant de L'appeler.

Il retint la main d'Alecto qui se préparait à appuyer sur la marque noire qui ornait son poignet.

-Revalatio !

Un courant d'air glacé parcourut Harry qui s'efforça de rester calme.

-Bien, grogna Amycus, agacé. Accio cape !

La cape d'invisibilité ne bougea pas et l'adolescent retint un soupir soulagé.

-Nous t'aurons petit impudent ! Tu ne t'échapperas pas !

Harry se mit à bouger silencieusement et parvint à se glisser dans une petite pièce adjacente. En limitant au maximum le bruissement de tissu, il sortit la Carte de Poudlard et chuchota la phrase en tendant l'oreille. Le plan s'inscrivit et il chercha rapidement les points de ses meilleurs amis. Sa gorge se serra quand il les vit tous les deux dans les cachots, ainsi qu'un point nommé Ginny Weasley dans un autre cachot, avec Lavande. Il se glissa alors silencieusement vers les cachots, évitant souplement les contacts avec les deux mangemorts encore présents dans le hall. Lorsqu'il estima s'être suffisamment éloigné, et qu'il ne vit aucun point se dirigeant vers lui, il ôta la cape et alluma sa baguette. Il aperçut plusieurs cachots occupés par d'autres élèves, plus ou moins blessés, certains gémissant et pleurant, d'autres prostrés sur le sol. Il arriva bien vite devant le cachot de ses deux amis, et, sans réfléchir, ouvrit la porte.

-Harry ! laissa échapper Ron d'un ton sonore, une fois qu'il fut apte à voir à travers le sortilège de désillusion.

-Chut, siffla l'adolescent.

-Désolé, murmura le rouquin, légèrement gêné.

Le Survivant ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, s'agitant autour d'Hermione, évanouie, pâle et gémissante. Il lui fit avaler quelques potions pour rétablir son état puis murmura un ''Enervate'' peu audible. Hermione papillonna des yeux et chuchota, une fois qu'elle vit Harry :

-Harry, tu es venu. Oh Harry tu n'aurais pas dû !

-Relèves-toi, je vous fait sortir d'ici, éluda l'adolescent.

D'un sort silencieux, Harry brisa les chaînes de ses deux amis puis les désillusionna. Il leur confia la cape et leur dit d'une voix autoritaire :

-Prenez le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante, on s'y retrouve. Moi je m'occupe des mangemorts. Mais avant, je vais chercher Ginny.

-Harry ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse Ginny, je t'en conjure !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Où était passé le frère protecteur ?

-Attendez-moi dans le hall que je couvre le bruit de votre fuite.

-Harry, ce n'est pas prudent, gémit Hermione.

-Pas de commentaire, répliqua l'adolescent d'une voix dure.

Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ne pouvait plus les supporter. La colère grondait dans son ventre. Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus à Poudlard ? Étaient-ils fous ? Ils devaient bien savoir à quoi ils s'exposaient par Merlin ! Pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard, le Survivant invoqua une illusion des deux Gryffondor et fit demi-tour, s'assurant cependant d'être bien suivi. Il les laissa en bas de l'escalier et fit demi-tour, se guidant de la carte. Il passa quelques cachots avant d'arriver devant le bon. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit.

Ginny avait sa baguette en main, et Lavande se tortillait au sol, hurlant silencieusement. Harry soupçonna un Silencio.

-Ginny, gronda-t-il.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, brandissant sa baguette qui émit des étincelles d'un rouge menaçant.

-Ah c'est toi, dit-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi la tortures-tu ? questionna le Survivant, sa propre baguette en main.

Elle le regarda durement.

-Elle ose contester la direction de Poudlard.

-Oh et ça mérite un Impardonnable peut-être ?

-Elle a critiqué nos idoles ! s'écria Ginny d'une voix aiguë.

-Je vois, Rogue et les Carrows, peut-être même Voldy qui sait ?

Elle tressaillit et releva encore davantage sa baguette, dont le bout tremblait légèrement.

-N'appelles pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres par un surnom aussi ridicule ! Il est bien plus puissant que toi !

-Qu'en sais-tu, Ginny ?

La jeune fille vacilla et murmura, les larmes ruisselants brusquement sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

Elle s'évanouit l'instant suivant. Harry resta un instant pétrifié. Un tel changement si brutal.. Il murmura un sort de sommeil qu'il appliqua sur la jeune fille et la saisit. Il eut un regard désolé pour Lavande mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire sortir une personne de plus. Alors, remords au cœur, il se dirigea vers ses amis. Ils étaient invisibles et Harry dût les appeler doucement. Les deux adolescents se découvrirent mais eurent une moue à la vue de Ginny.

-On l'emmène, déclara simplement Harry d'une voix ferme.

Ils acquiescèrent. Il les vit disparaître sous la cape et vérifia que son sortilège de désillusion était bien en place. Il remonta alors vers le hall, étrangement serein. Il gravit les dernières marches et il y fut. Il annula son sortilège et s'avança. Alecto rugit de bonheur :

-C'est lui, c'est le garçon !

Elle remonta sa manche et appuya vivement sur la marque des Ténèbres. Une douleur immense envahit Harry alors qu'une joie malsaine et débordante l'envahissait. _Ils avaient le garçon ! _Le Survivant regretta son plan mais brandit quand même sa baguette, la nausée au bord des lèvres alors que Voldemort se dirigeait vers Poudlard, il en était sûr. Un Doloris jaillit de l'arme d'Amycus et aussitôt, divers sortilèges blancs remontèrent jusqu'aux lèvres d'Harry. Il en cracha plusieurs, esquivant souplement ceux, noirs et douloureux, des deux mangemorts.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? murmura une voix doucereuse.

Le cœur du Survivant fit un bond alors que, drapé dans une magnifique robe noire, apparaissait au coin du couloir Severus Rogue. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la scène et Harry crut voir une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les prunelles sombres.

-Oh Potter… Le garçon qui a survécu… Monsieur ne peut s'empêcher de fourrer son nez là où nous n'avons pas besoin qu'il aille… Vous aviez besoin d'une situation qui vous glorifie n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous sentez tellement supérieur…

Harry jeta un puissant Stupefix vers son ancien professeur et répliqua :

-Vous parlez beaucoup trop Rogue.

-Sectumsempra.

Harry roula au sol pour éviter le trait de lumière et décida qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps à Poudlard. Il allait se glisser vers la porte lorsqu'une douleur brûlante saisit son front.

-Non, grogna-t-il, aveuglé par la souffrance.

-Si, siffla une voix aiguë et glaciale.

Il entrouvrit ses paupières et, à travers la douleur poignante, aperçut Voldemort, debout au milieu du hall, un capuchon rabattu sur son mince visage. Des éclats de souvenirs envahirent Harry, rappels de ces jours enfermés dans les sombres geôles du manoir Malefoy. L'angoisse le saisit et il fit une chose totalement absurde et ridicule : il tournoya sur lui-même pour transplaner. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mouvement, obligé de se jeter au sol pour éviter un sinistre sort qui fondait sur lui.

-On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard Harry, tu devrais le savoir pourtant, ronronna le Lord.

-Poudlard n'est plus, depuis que tu as mis la main dessus Tom.

Une étincelle de colère brilla dans les yeux de Voldemort.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Potter.

-Tu m'appelles bien par mon prénom d'habitude, ce n'est qu'un rendu…

-Endoloris !

Harry esquiva avec un rire.

-Tu es lamentable de croire que tes Doloris m'atteignent encore.

La peur était pourtant bien ancré dans le corps du Survivant, tout comme les images de son emprisonnement derrière ses rétines.

-Nous verrons cela dès que tu seras de retour au manoir, Harry. Tu manquais à mes geôles…

La terreur saisit le garçon. Sans savoir si Voldemort y était pour quelque chose, il eut l'impression de revivre les tortures atroces, la douleur naissant dans son corps alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà de retour dans l'antre de l'enfer. Il perdit tous ses repères alors qu'il commençait une crise d'angoisse. Alors, terrorisé, il tournoya sur lui-même pour tenter de transplaner. Il savait que c'était idiot mais il conservait un espoir fou de pouvoir échapper aux griffes terribles du Lord. Il sentit tout son corps butter contre la protection anti-transplanage de Poudlard mais, étonnamment, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, elle s'évanouit pendant un court instant et Harry put disparaître, accompagné par le rire se transformant en rage de son ennemi.

* * *

Il chuta lamentablement sur le parquet miteux, tremblant convulsivement, incapable de retrouver son souffle, hyperventilant, les larmes aux yeux, les terribles souvenirs ancrés derrière ses rétines.

-Harry ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Harry ! Relèves-toi ! Réponds-moi !

L'adolescent eut un haut-le-cœur, fixant sans le voir le sol flou, la nausée remontant dans sa gorge. ''Il ne sait pas où tu es, il ne peut pas te retrouver et t'enchaîner à nouveau, il ne peut pas te soumettre, remets-toi Harry…'' Il finit par doucement reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers ses deux amis et reprit un visage glacial en voyant leurs mines inquiètes. Il s'en voulu d'avoir été si faible devant eux. Mais l'urgence de la situation le ramena sur terre : il ne savait pas si Voldemort était capable de tracer un transplanage et il ne voulait absolument pas connaître la réponse. Il se leva, attrapa les bras de Ron et Hermione d'une main, posa l'autre sur Ginny et tournoya. Compressés un court instant, ils furent libérés devant le 12 Square Grimmauld.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? questionna Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

-Rien, grogna-t-il. Entrons.

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras. Ils grimpèrent sur le perron du QG de l'Ordre et pénétrèrent dans l'antre sombre et miteuse. Hermione éleva la voix :

-Réponds-moi, que s'est-il passé pour que tu te sois mis dans un état pareil ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois ?

La mère de Sirius se mit à hurler des injures et Harry força le ton pour se faire entendre :

-Tu n'aurais pas pu recevoir de lettre de toute façon, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

La jeune fille baissa la tête alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, et Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur en même temps qu'un remord lui montait dans la poitrine. Il reprit plus gentiment :

-Ca n'a aucune importance, Hermione.

-Ca en a pour nous, s'indigna Ron.

Harry grimpa dans les étages, chargé de Ginny et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles. Il la déposa sur le lit et annula le sortilège de sommeil. Il redescendit les escaliers.

Molly apparut alors et poussa un cri étouffé en se précipitant sur Ron et Hermione qu'elle serra furieusement contre sa poitrine généreuse. Harry ressentit un pic de mélancolie en songeant que lui n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une mère qui s'inquiéta pour lui. Puis, après de longues minutes de sanglots et de baisers, Molly les relâcha et se tourna vers Harry. L'adolescent la vit au ralenti s'orienter vers lui. L'angoisse le saisit et il se sentit soudainement très petit. Comment allait-elle vivre son retour, bien que provisoire, à la maison des Black ?

-Oh Harry par Merlin, je me suis tellement inquiétée..

Elle sembla hésiter à le serrer contre elle et, après de longues minutes de débat intérieur, elle parut renoncer à cette idée, sans doute craintive qu'Harry ai une de ses crises de colère légendaires. Harry se contenta de sourire :

-Je vous les ai ramené. Je vais repartir maintenant.

-Oh non pas si rapidement Harry, tu ferais bien de rester un peu en sécurité !

-Je suis en sécurité là où je vais.

-Viens au moins boire un peu de Wisky Pur-Feu avec nous, pour fêter le retour de Ron et Hermione.. Et le tien, bien entendu.

Harry céda :

-D'accord.

Il suivit ses amis et Molly dans la cuisine et se laissa choir sur une chaise, vidé. L'adrénaline de la libération venait de retomber, et il se sentait vraiment creux, sans substance. L'angoisse s'était estompée et l'adolescent reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait paniqué trop vite. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pu transplaner ? Sans doute aurait-il été incapable de se battre ou aurait-il fait de grossières erreurs, terrorisé. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser d'avantage. Mais aussi, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver si tôt en présence de son ennemi mortel ! Cependant, la question la plus importante était de savoir pourquoi il avait réussi à transplaner. Il ne voyait aucune raison possible à ce phénomène. Il songea qu'il devait y réfléchir à tête reposée. Hermione déposa un verre rempli d'un liquide ambrée devant lui et il la remercia distraitement. Tous les quatre, ils levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent au retour. Harry avala une lapée d'alcool et une chaleur réconfortante et bienfaisante se propagea dans son corps. Il savoura la douceur de cette sensation avant de se sentir observé. Il tourna la tête vers les autres et tomba dans le regard interrogateur de Hermione. Elle attaqua à nouveau :

-Où étais-tu ?

Sans réfléchir, Harry jeta :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles car Molly fronça les sourcils alors que Ron et Hermione échangeaient un regard étrange.

-Réponds-nous simplement Harry, nous avons besoin de savoir.

-Le besoin mais pas la nécessité, se braqua le Survivant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son verre. Molly murmura :

-Nous pouvons t'aider Harry, il suffit juste que tu nous fasses signe. C'est le moment.

L'adolescent se sentit assailli de toute part, tel la biche aux abois entourée des chiens de chasse. Il finit par cracher :

-J'ai passé la majorité de ce temps enfermé dans les geôles de Voldemort, voilà !

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé. Harry remonta jusqu'à Hermione dont le verre gisait à présent par terre, en éclats, alors qu'elle avait la main devant sa bouche, effrayée. Ron avait brusquement pâli et Molly avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry répéta d'une voix ferme :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. C'est arrivé, voilà, c'est fini maintenant.

Etrangement, Harry se sentit plus léger après avoir dit la vérité. Peu importait qu'il lise désormais divers sentiments dans les yeux de ses amis, il était un peu plus libre maintenant qu'il avait jeté, comme l'on pose un fardeau, qu'il avait été prisonnier.

-Combien de temps ? questionna Molly d'une voix faible.

-Trois mois et demi, répondit-il d'une voix égale.

Il entendit Ron haleter et vit Hermione essuyer ses larmes silencieuses. Molly, elle, ne dit rien, mais il lut dans ses yeux une douleur immense.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir du Quartier Général Harry. Ce n'est pas grave ce qui est arrivé, on aurait pu comprendre, tout comprendre. La pression, la tension, la peur…

-Je ne veux pas en parler, trancha l'adolescent.

Hermione chuchota d'une toute petite voix :

-Il t'a fait mal ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient à nouveau mais il les repoussa et murmura d'une voix douce :

-Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais la réponse ?

-C'est vrai, c'est idiot. Pardon.

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et Harry estima qu'il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Alors il se leva et dit d'une voix calme :

-Je m'en vais, à bientôt.

-Harry tu ne peux pas partir ! Et s'il remettait la main sur toi ? Restes ici, tu es en sécurité !

-Merci Molly mais je ne peux pas rester, j'ai du travail.

-Quel travail ? Tu es un adolescent, tu n'as pas à faire ce que des adultes devraient faire ! Expliques-nous et nous t'aiderons.

-Je refuse, c'est trop dangereux. C'est mon travail, Dumbledore me l'avait confié et je vais aller au bout de sa requête. Fin de la discussion.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit : fin de la discussion, claqua la voix d'Harry.

L'adolescent reprit :

-Je reviendrais vous voir, et m'assurer que Remus et Sirius sont revenus. Ginny n'a pas agi de son plein gré à Poudlard, je pense qu'elle jouait un rôle donc soyez compréhensif. A bientôt.

Il sortit de la cuisine et put quitter le 12 Square Grimmauld sans un regard en arrière, tournoyant sur lui-même.

Il atterrit là où il avait établi son quartier général, devant la forêt, près du lac. Il lança les sortilèges de protection, chassa la neige d'un coup de baguette et poussa un soupir en se laissant choir au sol. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il inspira profondément et finit par s'allonger sur le sol dur. Il avait réussi. Il avait sauvé ses amis en danger, combattu les mangemorts par la magie blanche uniquement. Il avait hâte de vérifier comment était son aura. Il se concentra et rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait une couleur grisâtre, encore un peu noire, mais il s'agissait là d'un progrès et son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

C'est tard ce soir-là qu'Harry subit son premier Mal. Il fut prit de suffocations, tremblant de tous ses membres, il était par moment sujet à des spasmes, sa vue était devenue floue et il eut l'impression que sa température corporelle était brutalement montée à des sommets vertigineux. Il tenta de se lever mais fut aussitôt prit de vertiges. Il éloigna délicatement, du moins autant qu'il le put, les fioles de potions qu'il triait alors, et s'allongea, pour attendre que le Mal passe. Mais il ne fit que s'accroître, alors que le désir de sang apparaissait, pigmentant sa vision de noir et de blanc. ''Tuer, blesser, il faut se libérer, trop de temps de sevrage, trop d'attente, il faut faire couler le sang et faire rugir de douleur les voix.'' Harry pointa sa baguette contre sa tempe brûlante et chercha désespérément un sortilège pour atténuer sa douleur. En vain. Alors il resta au sol, les yeux clos, la douleur rugissant dans son corps. Il sentit vaguement sa cicatrice le brûler, accompagnée d'un sentiment de curiosité. ''Manquait plus que ça, songea l'adolescent, Voldemort qui s'intéresse à ce qui se passe''. Mais rapidement sa cicatrice redevint indolore, et il put se relaxer. Du moins autant qu'il le put, pris dans la tourmente. Une voix qui ressemblait à celle de son ennemi retentit dans sa tête. ''Allons Harry, pourquoi lutter contre l'inévitable ? Tu es fais pour la magie noire, tu sens comme elle t'appelle ? Elle est en colère parce que tu te refuses à elle, alors que toute ton âme est tournée vers elle. Tu dois la pratiquer… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans un village moldu expérimenter cet art dans lequel tu es devenu maître ? Ce ne sont pas vraiment des humains, donc tu n'auras aucun cas de conscience… Harry, tu dois te laisser aller, sinon elle te dévorera… Tu dois le faire sinon elle te tuera…''

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La douleur et la voix avait disparu. Il étira ses muscles douloureux et s'assit précautionneusement. Ses membres fourmillaient, donnant à Harry une étrange impression de coton. Ce n'était pas désagréable après le Mal qui l'avait rongé pendant ce qui lui paraissait des heures. Puis un sentiment de triomphe l'envahit. Il avait réussi à lutter contre la magie noire ! Il était enfin devenu plus fort que ses pulsions malsaines ! Un sourire étincelant étira ses lèvres et il se laissa retomber sur le dos, euphorique. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel bleu. Il lança un ''Tempus'' et songea que c'était bientôt l'heure d'empêcher les mangemorts d'attaquer dans le centre ville de Londres alors il se leva. Il rangea ses fioles de potions, rétrécit son sac, le mit dans sa poche et transplana.

Il arriva dans une petite ruelle sombre et crasseuse, à l'ombre de grandes poubelles aux effluves peu ragoûtantes. Un rat, pris par surprise pendant son festin, se carapata loin du jeune sorcier pour échapper à une attaque qu'il s'imaginait. Harry ne s'intéressait en effet pas au rat, ni d'ailleurs aux vêtements qui pendaient au-dessus de sa tête, et encore moins aux détritus qui jonchaient le sol de la ruelle. Il sortit sa baguette et changea son apparence. Il se dirigea alors vers la rue principale. Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le centre-ville piéton. De nombreux passants se pressaient, les bras lourds de paquets, sans s'intéresser à cet homme passe-partout qui s'était immobilisé, se contentant de le contourner ou de le bousculer légèrement. La neige recommença à tomber. Harry respira profondément et décida d'aller s'installer contre une vitrine d'antiquités. Il se laissa glisser au sol et frissonna, resserrant son manteau autour de lui. Il se laissa envelopper par l'odeur agréable de châtaignes grillées, qu'un vendeur ambulant préparait. Puis, cette odeur changea légèrement, en odeur de viande grillée. Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement mais quand il y eut un mouvement de panique dans la foule, il se releva d'un bond et courra à contre-courant, se dirigeant vers les cris qui retentissait à présent un peu plus loin. Il vit alors une dizaine de mangemorts, masqués, qui torturaient une petite famille. Il y avait deux enfants qui hurlaient de toutes leurs maigres forces alors que le sang avait tâché leurs vêtements et leurs joues poupines, et les deux parents aux vêtements brûlés, en lambeaux, qui pendaient sur leurs corps minces. Une colère immense envahit Harry et quelques sorts noirs tournèrent dans son esprit mais il les refoula et cracha :

-Stupefix !

Le jet rouge jaillit de sa baguette qu'il avait souplement sorti et frappa une des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Les autres mangemorts se retournèrent comme un seul homme et levèrent leurs baguettes. Le cœur d'Harry accéléra son rythme et il fléchit légèrement les genoux, prêt à esquiver, l'adrénaline montant en flèche dans son corps. La tension et le bonheur tapait à ses tempes, et lorsque le premier jet vert jaillit vers lui, le monstre avide de combat en Harry rugit de joie. L'adolescent esquiva et invoqua de fines cordes argentées qui s'enroulèrent autour d'un de ses ennemis qui jura en s'effondrant. Harry ne s'intéressa pas à ce vocabulaire imagé, trop occupé à esquiver les rayons verts. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et deux des mangemorts sentirent la chaleur brûler douloureusement leurs mains. Ils lâchèrent leurs baguettes, gémissant, scrutant leurs paumes pourtant intactes. D'un geste de main, le Survivant fit brûler les baguettes abandonnées au sol.

Harry essuya son front humide de transpiration après avoir roulé une énième fois au sol pour esquiver. ''Marre d'esquiver comme un débutant, songea-t-il, je peux bien montrer un peu de ma puissance, ils ne feront pas le lien entre moi et le Survivant…'' Un jet de mort l'interrompit dans sa réflexion et par réflexe, il leva sa main pour se protéger. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant. Le cri suffoqué des derniers mangemorts lui tira un sourire. ''Et oui, je sais bloquer le sort mortel, pas mal hein ?'' Il en profita pour éliminer plusieurs de ses adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Le dernier mangemort n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul et Harry admira son courage… ''Imbécile'' songea-t-il. Il invoqua un éclair paralysant qui jaillit du ciel. Et le mangemort s'effondra.

-Trop facile, s'amusa Harry.

Et il transplana.

* * *

Harry ne comprenait pas. Mais vraiment pas. En moins d'une semaine, les mangemorts prévoyaient d'attaquer une deuxième fois le centre-ville de Londres. Vraiment, leur logique lui échappait. Alors il se contenta de plier bagages et de transplaner. Il changea mécaniquement son apparence en songeant que les réunions de Voldemort étaient très amusantes. C'était diablement drôle de le voir rager parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'individu qui matait ses mangemorts à chaque attaque. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il attendit patiemment les troupes du mage noir.

Le vent soufflait violement, le glaçant douloureusement et les nuages laissaient tomber quelques rares flocons de neige qui venaient épaissir la couche déjà bien présente sur le sol. L'adolescent resserra son manteau en frissonnant. Sa bouche laissait échapper une vapeur dense et il la regarda tournoyer avec plaisir. Puis il y eut une grande tension dans l'air. Tout se passa alors très vite. Il vit transplaner une vingtaine de mangemorts accompagnés d'une haute silhouette encapuchonnée qui laissait entrevoir des yeux rouges comme des rubis. Son sang se glaça et il sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Une barrière anti-transplanage venait d'être installée ! Il respira plusieurs fois profondément dans le but de se calmer et il sentit son cœur ralentir un petit peu sa course folle. Il abaissa son centre de gravité en fléchissant les genoux, la baguette prête, un peu rasséréné d'avoir son apparence d'emprunt. Son soulagement fut de courte durée.

-Harry, quel plaisir de te voir ! siffla Voldemort.

Harry papillonna des yeux, choqué. Il bafouilla :

-Je ne comprend pas, qui est Harry ?

-Allons allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas…

Il eut une bourrasque glacée qui submergea le Survivant. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène naturel mais sa vision, devenue floue, le fit craindre le pire. Il sortit ses lunettes, les chaussa rapidement et effleura ses cheveux. Il trouva des épis. Il se retint de jurer.

-Bien, tu comprends mieux ce que je veux dire à présent…

Harry demanda, curieux, chassant la terreur :

-Comment as-tu su ?

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent et Harry devina un sourire étirant sa bouche sans lèvres.

-Après tout, je peux bien te le dire… Etant donné que tu vas me faire le plaisir de revenir chez nous…

-Jamais ! cracha l'adolescent.

Voldemort eut un rire et Harry regretta plus que jamais de ne s'être pas méfié. Alors le Lord Noir ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce qui t'entoure quand tu changes d'apparence mon cher Harry…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience =)) Par contre, pas d'extrait du chapitre suivant, il n'est pas assez avancé =S Mais il sera là au plus vite, promis.

Bisous bisous,

AD


	13. La coupe

Note : Désolée du retard, mais entre le BAC et divers soucis c'était chaud de poster =S Merci à Sheltan pour sa correction éclairée et merci à tous les reviewers pour leur soutien x3 Bon je vous fais pas patienter plus, enjoy =))

Chapitre 13 :

Harry cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. A quoi aurait-il dû faire attention ?

Il avait toujours été seul quand il changeait d'apparence. Certes, la confiance lui avait fait quelque fois changer d'apparence sur le lieu d'attaque, mais il n'avait jamais été entouré, il l'aurait vu quand même ! Il aperçut un mouvement et baissa la tête. Un rat fila entre ses jambes. Un rat à la patte d'argent…

Il se retint de jurer alors que l'animagus reprenait forme humaine, un peu en retrait.

-Peter, vraiment, tu ne me surprends plus, siffla Harry, retenant sa rage, la muselant péniblement.

Voldemort eut un rire et Harry se tourna, en bloc, vers lui. Il grogna :

-Et si tu partais maintenant, Tom ?

Le Lord rit encore, suivi de ses mangemorts.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me dire cela Harry… Nous sommes en nombre supérieur et je suis beaucoup plus puissant que toi. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Te battre, comme d'habitude, dit simplement l'adolescent, provoquant de nouveaux rires.

Un sortilège de torture manqua de passer les lèvres d'Harry mais il le retint au moment où il roulait sur sa langue. Il se contenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Et il fut frappé de plein fouet par la réalité. En effet, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Personne ne viendrait l'aider maintenant et la barrière anti-transplanage était bien trop forte. De toute façon il se savait incapable de renouveler l'exploit de Poudlard. Il sentit une attaque de panique se glisser en lui et il ferma les yeux, luttant péniblement. Il usa de sa magie pour se calmer, juste légèrement, pour ne pas être ivre et incapable de se battre. Il se sentit d'un coup plus serein. Il eut même l'audace de sourire à Voldemort, qui, il le devinait, devait ''hausser un sourcil''. Il décida de déclencher lui-même les hostilités, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Deux mangemorts se retrouvèrent enfouis sous les pavés de la rue qui s'étaient soulevés et les avaient enlacés presque amoureusement. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que les disciples du Lord ne réagissent et ne lancent des sortilèges de douleur ou figeants. Le Survivant se contenta de lever la main gauche et les sorts se brisèrent contre une protection bleutée. Il répliqua violemment avec ses Stupefix améliorés. L'adolescent remarqua que le combat était aisé, sans doute grâce à l'entraînement qu'il avait mis en place ces derniers temps. Il en eut rapidement fini avec les mangemorts qui étaient désormais tous au sol, figés, liés, désarmés. Voldemort s'avança alors et Harry refoula sa crainte, gardant un visage fermé et résolu.

-Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux, même si je regrette de n'avoir vu aucun vrai sortilège durant ton combat. Pourquoi as-tu banni la magie noire ?

-Parce que je n'en ai plus besoin, répondit-il simplement.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Harry eut un rire.

-Alors essaie de me tuer, pour voir.

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de rire.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Après tout ce que tu représentes désormais pour moi… Non, ce serait une lamentable erreur, tu m'es trop précieux…

-Tu me donnes la nausée Tom, vraiment.

Harry fit une pause savamment calculée avant de demander innocemment :

-Je croirais presque que l'amour, l'amitié, l'affection sont désormais maîtres de ton âme…

Voldemort rugit de colère et lança un Doloris qu'Harry esquiva.

-Ne dis jamais plus de pareilles inepties !

-Oh aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

-Tais-toi.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer à me taire, tu le sais très bien.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

-Parfaitement, assura l'adolescent, qui pourtant n'en menait pas large.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à une possession, car il se souvenait encore parfaitement du sentiment de faiblesse qui l'envahissait juste après, il se revoyait immobile sur le sol, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, le plaisir de faire fulminer son ennemi était trop grand pour qu'il se taise.

-Tu me fais penser à Dumbledore, des fois. Tu es comme…

-Suffit ! hurla -t-il.

-Tu me coupes la parole, c'est pas gentil ça Tommy !

-Endoloris !

Harry se baissa et sourit.

-Un peu de contrôle Tom, tu perds bien vite ton sang-froid..

-Potter, je vais te faire hurler jusqu'à ce que ta voix se brise et que tu me supplies de t'achever…

Harry se tâta deux secondes et finalement décida de se laisser aller :

-Ca peut prêter à confusion ça Tom.. On dirait un amoureux transi !

-Avada Kedavra !

Harry se jeta au sol et le rayon vert passa au dessus de sa tête. Il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais l'euphorie coulait dans ses veines et il était incapable de s'en vouloir.

-Endoloris ! Avada Kedavra !

Harry roula sur les pavés et se releva souplement, les deux jets de lumières s'écrasant là où il était deux secondes auparavant. Il scruta le visage à moitié dissimulé de son ennemi et il devina que, malgré sa fureur encore palpable, il avait recouvre ses esprits. Sa cicatrice le faisait en effet moins souffrir. Il esquiva un sortilège censé lui arracher

la peau et songea qu'en effet, il s'était calmé. Alors qu'il réfléchissait frénétiquement à des solutions plus ou moins réalisables pour s'échapper, il se retrouva à la merci d'un sortilège brisant les os. Il invoqua aussitôt un golem de pierre qui se dressa pour encaisser le sortilège. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul alors que le sort se brisait sur lui en de multiples étincelles. Harry se désintéressa de lui pour invoquer un patronus amélioré. Il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit un serpent immense et un lion majestueux sortir de sa baguette, il avait eu le temps, lors de ses entraînements, de s'habituer à cette anormalité. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Voldemort dont le visage à moitié couvert exprima une surprise teintée d'inquiétude. Car les patronus avaient une couleur rouge et éclatante, et semaient derrière eux une trainée de brume rose. Harry savoura autant la surprise de son ennemi que le plaisir de voir ces deux beaux animaux se diriger d'un pas résolu vers le Lord. Ce dernier invoqua une protection d'un noir intense mais elle fut inutile ; les deux patronus la traversèrent comme s'il s'était agi de poussières virevoltantes autour du mage noir. La protection vola en éclats alors que Voldemort reculait précipitamment. Les patronus avancèrent d'autant qu'il reculait. Le Lord poussa un râle de douleur et Harry retint un éclat de rire. L'euphorie l'envahit. Il était en train de battre le Lord le plus Ténébreux de tous les temps à l'aide d'un concentré d'amour, d'amitié et de divers sentiments positifs. Il songea qu'il était temps de tester ce qu'il avait essayé lors de ses entraînements. Certes il n'avait essayé que sur quelques petits animaux, mais le Lord semblait s'affaiblir à vue d'œil alors il décida qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il renforça ses patronus et le Lord manqua de s'effondrer au sol. Ce dernier se mit à lancer divers sorts noirs qui traversaient les patronus sans les affecter. Voldemort puisa au fond de lui sa magie noire et la projeta sur le serpent et le lion qui vacillèrent. Harry tenta de les renforcer, en vain ; ils furent soufflés comme la flamme d'une bougie.

-C'était une très mauvaise idée que de m'attaquer ainsi Harry… siffla-t-il d'une voix calme, mortellement plus dangereuse que ses éclats de colère.

Harry déglutit péniblement, alors que la crise d'angoisse revenait. Il vérifia qu'il était à une distance raisonnable du Lord et usa d'une touche de magie pour s'apaiser. ''Il ne t'aura pas, Harry, tu n'as pas à paniquer, il ne peut rien te faire.'' Il esquiva un Doloris et répliqua d'un Stupefix bien senti. Il savait que ces sortilèges banals ne viendraient pas à bout du Seigneur Sombre mais il avait l'espoir de le ralentir, de le fatiguer, enfin, de faire quelque chose qui puisse lui servir. Et l'idée germa dans son esprit. Il invoqua ses deux patronus améliorés immédiatement et leur ordonna de se séparer afin de diviser la puissance du Lord. Pendant que ce dernier luttait contre la montée de bons sentiments en lui, Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par l'aura ténébreuse de Voldemort. Il contint sa terreur en usant de sa magie par petites touches, pour s'apaiser, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans cette aura. Il arriva enfin à la zone magique et commença à tirer sur les lambeaux de magie qui tournoyaient. Il s'acharna à en enlever le plus, tout ce qu'il retirait s'enfonçant profondément dans sa propre poitrine. Il retint un haut-le-cœur et continua son macabre travail. Il enfonça au fond de son âme les fragments de puissance et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il subit un nouveau Mal. La bile lui brûla la gorge alors que son corps se mettait à trembler. Il eut brutalement chaud, très chaud. La sueur coula jusqu'à ses yeux clos, et le brûla douloureusement. Il s'effondra au sol, secoué de spasmes aussi incontrôlables que douloureux. Il s'efforça de continuer à pomper la magie de son ennemi qu'il ne voyait pas mais qu'il imaginait effondré, comme lui, en parfaite image de sa propre souffrance. Il entendit un hurlement de douleur et crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa voix. Elle se cassa au bout de longues minutes mais continua à résonner. L'envie de tuer et torturer le submergea mais il lutta pour y résister. Le Survivant crut qu'il allait mourir tant la douleur était puissante. Elle le ravageait en vagues brûlantes qui ne laissaient aucun répit à chaque partie de son corps souffreteux. Puis, doucement, elle se retira comme la marée descendante. Il put rouvrir les yeux et sa vision floue gagna en netteté progressivement. Il chercha aussitôt Voldemort des yeux et le trouva debout, mais à moitié écroulé contre l'angle d'une maison. Son capuchon avait glissé et ses yeux étaient clos, son visage tiré par la souffrance. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par le lion rouge qui le fixait. Il chercha le serpent mais ne le trouva pas et il devina immédiatement qu'il avait été détruit. Le patronus amélioré s'approcha et l'adolescent tendit spontanément la main pour le caresser, mais il se volatilisa avant, influant une grande frustration au garçon. Cette dernière disparut, au profit d'une profonde euphorie à la vision de son ennemi affaibli. Il le toisa et siffla sournoisement :

-C'est qui qui a battu l'autre maintenant ? Qui domine ?

Il se retint de donner un coup de pied mesquin dans le corps à moitié affalé de son ennemi. Alors il se contenta de le regarder de haut avant de tourner les talons et quitter le traquenard. Même si son désir le plus cher était de se retourner et d'humilier son ennemi, qu'il souffre dans sa fierté autant que lui avait souffert dans son impuissance. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui montrer sa supériorité. Mais il s'efforça de se contrôler. Outre le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas assez fort et en forme pour ôter la barrière anti-transplanage, il savait que s'il était resté, il l'aurait regretté. Qui sait quels mots ou quels sortilèges seraient sortis de sa bouche ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il continua jusqu'à sentir la barrière anti-transplanage s'amoindrir jusqu'à disparaître. Alors il se glissa dans une ruelle déserte et transplana.

Il atterrit lourdement sur ses pieds à son QG. Ses jambes tremblèrent furieusement et il finit par tomber à genoux alors que les lambeaux de magie noire volée à son ennemi tournoyaient lentement en lui. Il s'assit en tailleur, respirant profondément. Ses doigts, agrippés à sa robe, tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux et tacha de calmer cette magie noire hostile qui virevoltait dans sa poitrine. N'y parvenant pas, il fit ressortir toute sa magie blanche, conservant la noire enfermée, et commença à tisser des liens pour retenir celle de Voldemort. Lentement, l'apaisement vint et il l'accueillit avec soulagement. Il continua son travail d'emprisonnement, méthodiquement et avec précaution. Une fois que ce travail délicat fut entièrement fini, il se laissa tomber, les bras en croix, sur le dos. L'euphorie l'envahit et il se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il rit jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues, jusqu'à en pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Hoquetant, les yeux larmoyants mais un sourire immense collé aux lèvres, il envisagea pour la première fois un avenir radieux. Décidant que rien ne pouvait le miner, il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra sur son aura. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son sourire fut plus large encore. Son aura était désormais un équilibre parfait de blanc et de noir, rayée, lumineuse et ténébreuse à la fois. Un air béat au visage, Harry se sentit réellement heureux. Les larmes de bonheur lui vinrent aux yeux et il ne les retint pas, comme si un souffle nouveau naissait dans sa poitrine. D'une main douce, il vint les cueillir et regarda ses doigts humides d'une vision trouble. Il sourit encore, doucement cette fois, et se leva pour mettre les protections en place. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant parfait soit ruiné par une mauvaise visite.

-oOo-

-Endoloris !

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'effondra mais ne hurla pas. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas là d'un signe de volonté et le tortionnaire sembla le comprendre. Ses longs doigts squelettiques se resserrèrent sur la fine baguette et un air furieux s'installa sur les traits reptiliens. Voldemort hurla à nouveau :

-Endoloris !

Cette fois, la pauvre victime poussa un gémissement de douleur. Ce nouvel échec frustra encore plus le Seigneur Sombre qui siffla d'une voix rageuse :

-Dehors. Je vous rappellerais.

Le groupe de mangemorts se dépêcha de fuir la salle alors que l'aura ténébreuse du Lord envahissait tout l'espace. La pierre du sol et des murs sembla onduler sous la pression noire mais Voldemort ne réagit pas. De fines fissures commencèrent à apparaître et, brutalement, il n'y eut plus rien. Lentement, la haute silhouette que le Mage Noir était s'effondra sur le sol. Il hurla de rage en se redressant péniblement. Jurant après celui qu'il cherchait à attirer à lui et qui lui avait fait tant de mal en lui volant une partie de sa magie, il se mit à faire les cents pas, des idées de vengeance plein la tête. Et brusquement, il s'arrêta, un sourire démoniaque sur sa bouche sans lèvres. La pleine lune était dans une semaine et il eut dans l'idée de lâcher le loup sur le chien de berger pour mieux s'approprier les moutons.

-oOo-

Ce fut un rayon de soleil perçant à travers ses paupières closes qui réveilla Harry. Il grogna et se retourna sur lui-même, pour fuir la luminosité et dans l'espoir de se rendormir ; ce fut vain. Alors il poussa un soupir et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait beau, le ciel était clair et le soleil, se reflétant sur l'herbe verte de la prairie éclaboussait d'une lueur gaie le paysage. Harry se sentit brutalement fort, incapable d'être vaincu, et il se décida à aller récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre des Lestrange. Il s'assit et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il avait une intense réflexion. Comment pouvait-il faire ? Il avait bien le cheveu de Bellatrix mais il n'était pas sûr que les gobelins se laisseraient abuser par une simple potion comme le Polynectar. Modifier son apparence par un simple sortilège lui paraissait aussi une mauvaise idée, une potion ou un simple sort pouvait le trahir et lui rendre son visage et son corps initiaux. Se glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité n'était pas une option : les gobelins pouvaient-ils voir à travers elles ? Sans compter qu'il allait avoir besoin de l'un d'entre eux pour le guider jusqu'au bon coffre, surtout s'il était gardé par des dragons ou n'importe quel autre obstacle. Cherchant la solution, il se décida à regarder dans sa réserve de potion. Ses yeux passèrent sans le voir sur l'aspect visqueux du Polynectar et furent irrésistiblement attirés par une petite fiole emplie d'une potion à la couleur d'or fondu. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. Il l'avait, sa solution ! Sans plus attendre, il déboucha Felix Felicis et avala la moitié du flacon. Il avait six heures devant lui, songea-t-il alors qu'une félicité incroyable l'envahissait et que l'impression qu'une multitude de possibilités s'offrait à lui. Récupérer la coupe lui parut soudainement non seulement possible, mais facile. Il fut brusquement persuadé qu'il lui fallait aller traîner sur l'Allée des Embrumes, après avoir modifié d'un sort son apparence pour coller à celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il travailla d'un sortilège sa voix puis invoqua un miroir à partir d'une brindille et commença son travail. Il lutta un long moment pour reproduire les paupières lourdes de la mangemorte mais après plusieurs minutes de travail il fut enfin satisfait. Un frisson de dégoût lui courra même le long de l'échine alors qu'il se contemplait avec une moue. Il jeta le miroir à terre et se drapa dans une robe sombre et une ample cape noire. Son instinct lui chuchotait qu'il était inutile de couvrir son visage, cela pourrait même le desservir. Alors il réduisit son sac et le glissa dans sa poche avant de transplaner. Il prit aussitôt une posture hautaine et un air supérieur. La ruelle était vide et sombre. Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, il se glissa jusqu'à boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Il entra, faisant sonner une petite clochette et s'intéressa de près aux divers objets sur les étagères. Il regardait une Main de Gloire quand il entendit des pas dans son dos. Harry se retourna, prenant un air hautain encore plus prononcé. Un vieil homme, au dos légèrement vouté, avec quelques rares cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, et à qui il manquait quelques dents -les autres étant pourries-, prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse :

-Oh madame Lestrange, quel plaisir de vous voir dans ma boutique.. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Arrêtez ces simagrées avec moi, Barjow. Je recherche quelque chose pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry craignit tout d'abord d'y être aller trop franchement, malgré la douce quiétude influée par Felix Felicis, mais en voyant Barjow pâlir dangereusement et se voûter encore davantage, il fut rassuré.

-Que.. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je cherche quelque chose pour pouvoir disparaître n'importe où, même avec de grandes protections…

-Je.. J'ai de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du..

-Barjow, menaça Harry en sortant sa baguette et la pointant entre ses deux yeux.

Son cœur se précipita dans sa poitrine en songeant qu'il n'avait pas celle de Bellatrix mais le vendeur écarquilla les yeux et loucha sur son extrémité rougeoyante. Il balbutia, encore plus effrayé :

-J'ai.. J'ai une potion d'Ignorance ! Vous la buvez et tout le monde vous ignore, ils ne se rendent pas compte de votre présence !

-Intéressant, et les effets secondaires possibles ?

-Rien de bien dangereux..

-Barjow…

Sa baguette émit des étincelles et ses sourcils prirent feu. En criant, il éteignit les flammèches et marmonna :

-Vomissements, convulsions, parfois la mort.

Harry songea qu'il était dans son jour de chance alors il dit sèchement :

-Je la prends. Et la poudre d'obscurité instantanée aussi.

-Ca fera 20 Gallions.

-Barjow, croyez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va payer aussi cher ?

-Très.. Très bien, 10 Gallions.

Harry remit avec regret l'argent à Barjow, et glissa ses achats dans sa poche.

-Vous avez intérêt à garder le silence, pour votre propre sécurité Barjow..

Et Harry referma la porte de la boutique. Il était heureux de sa prestation, persuadé d'avoir agi tel l'aurait fait Bellatrix. Néanmoins il resta sur ses gardes, conservant son air supérieur. Il sut qu'il devait aller boire un verre du côté du bar malfamé de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'y dirigea en faisant tournoyer sa cape, marchant d'un pas digne et fier. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers un coin sombre inoccupé. Plusieurs des clients se tassèrent sur son passage, détournèrent les yeux et déglutirent péniblement, ce qui augmenta le sourire mauvais d'Harry et donc son air de psychopathe. Il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette défoncée et attendit que le serveur vienne à lui. Cela prit du temps et le patron dut lui-même se déplacer pour prendre la commande. Il tremblait et il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait. Harry répondit simplement :

-La même chose que d'habitude.

Le patron acquiesça et s'éloigna trop rapidement pour que cela fut naturel, tirant à Harry un nouveau sourire mauvais. Profitant de l'obscurité qui l'entourait, il vérifia rapidement son apparence et remarqua que le sortilège tenait remarquablement bien. Il ajusta un ou deux détails en s'observant dans le miroir puis lui rendit son apparence première, c'est-à-dire un mégot de cigarette mâchouillé. Il laissa par la suite ses yeux glisser sur les clients qui consommaient, riaient et lui jetaient quelques regards inquiets de temps à autre, cherchant à percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il ne regarda même pas le patron trembler en posant un verre devant lui, verre auquel il s'intéressa lorsque l'homme lourdaud se fut éloigné. Il était rempli d'un liquide à deux couleurs. Sur le bas, il s'agissait d'un rouge intense, violent, comme le sang ; sur le dessus, la boisson avait une couleur bleue profonde, dans laquelle semblait se perdre le peu de lumière qui s'égarait jusqu'ici. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de lever le verre et d'y tremper ses lèvres. Il battit furieusement des paupières tandis qu'un feu d'artifice de sensation pétillait dans sa bouche. Un mélange d'amertume et de douceur glissait sur sa langue, une pointe de sucre adoucissait la teneur forte en alcool qui explosait contre son palais. Il avala doucement, et se fit la réflexion que les goûts de Bellatrix en alcool se rapprochait sensiblement des siens. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il finit son verre en plusieurs lapées, un goût fruité collant à l'intérieur de ses joues. Il eut l'envie de recommander un verre mais en lui, une petite voix le lui déconseilla, lui insufflant qu'il fallait attendre que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un arrive. Alors il se cala dans la banquette et scruta le bar mal éclairé en jouant avec sa baguette.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'être endormi et pourtant, il s'agissait de la réalité. Il jura intérieurement et lança un discret ''Tempus''. Trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et l'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. La moitié du temps imparti était déjà parti en fumée. Pourquoi Felix l'avait laissé s'endormir ? Son agacement disparut alors qu'il voyait entrer un gobelin. Ce dernier s'installa, seul, au bar et Harry interpella le patron pour lui dire :

-Offre à ce gobelin ce qu'il veut boire, c'est ma tournée.

L'homme acquiesça et se dépêcha d'offrir ce qu'il souhaitait au gobelin en lui désignant d'un signe de tête tremblant l'endroit où Harry était dissimulé. La créature saisit son verre et s'approcha. Raide, il resta debout tandis qu'il disait d'une voix sifflante :

-N'attendez rien de ma part, je ne vous dois rien.

Harry répondit d'un ton calme :

-Asseyez-vous au moins.

Le gobelin hésita puis obtempéra.

-Je m'appelle Gripek. Vous, vous êtes Bellatrix Lestrange.

-En effet.

Le gobelin avala une gorgée d'une boisson à la couleur rouge sanguine, et à l'odeur métallique. Harry retint une moue en songeant que cela ressemblait beaucoup à du sang. Il se contint et continua, passant au tutoiement avec un air conspirateur :

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Gripek.

-Pourquoi vous aiderez-je ?

-Parce que tu veux la même chose que moi.

Il surenchérit même, malgré la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il ressentait :

-La même chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le gobelin lui lança un regard de profond mépris mais Harry sut y voir une lueur intéressée. Le Survivant reprit :

-Tu veux la liberté pour ton peuple, le respect, l'égalité et, surtout, qu'on lui rende tous les objets qui se sont transmis de génération en génération et qui sont de fabrique gobeline.

-Ceci n'a jamais été dans les idées du Lord Noir, répondit-il d'une voix d'où il avait chassé toute l'émotion qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Pourtant il s'agit de ses projets, une fois le monde sorcier libéré.

-Que veux le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Récupérer quelque chose dans mon coffre en faisant passer cela par un cambriolage.

Le gobelin se redressa, piqué au vif :

-Personne ne peut cambrioler Gringotts !

-C'est pourtant déjà arrivé, nota simplement Harry.

-Je ne peux vous aider.

-Même pour que ton peuple vive enfin ?

Le gobelin, qui s'était à moitié relevé, se rassit.

-C'est beaucoup me demander, surtout sans l'aval de mes supérieurs.

-J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu sauras voir les intérêts des tiens.

Le gobelin finit son verre cul-sec, et le reposa avec un bruit étouffé. Il ferma un moment les yeux puis les rouvrit.

-Je vais vous aider.

-oOo-

Harry marchait derrière le gobelin en direction de Gringotts. Malgré ses courtes jambes, la créature marchait vite et l'adolescent luttait pour ne pas laisser tomber son apparence supérieure pour arriver à le suivre.

-Moins vite Gripek, finit-il par jeter d'un ton venimeux.

Le gobelin ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais ralentit sensiblement le pas. Le Survivant réussit à le rejoindre, transpirant sous sa lourde cape, s'efforçant de s'apaiser grâce à Felix Felicis. Ils grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier de marbre menant à la banque, passèrent les lourdes portes et pénétrèrent dans le hall. Aussitôt, deux sorciers se tournèrent vers eux, chacun ayant une sonde de sincérité en main. Le visage d'Harry prit un air outré lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent.

-Oseriez-vous me mettre en doute, moi ? La plus grande servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Les deux sorciers baissèrent la tête et reculèrent face à la magie noire qu'Harry leur envoya par bouffée. Ils retournèrent à leur place, chacun devant une des lourdes portes et Harry suivit le gobelin à l'intérieur de la banque. Gripek se dirigea vers un vieux gobelin qui observait une grosse pièce avec une loupe.

-Farfadet, jeta-t-il en se débarrassant de la pièce.

Gripek dit d'une voix claire :

-Il me faudrait les Tintamars pour emmener madame Lestrange à son coffre.

Le vieux gobelin haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix rugueuse :

-Il me faut sa clé.

Harry se raidit imperceptiblement alors que d'autres gobelins relevaient la tête et s'intéressaient à la conversation.

-On la lui a volé, expliqua Gripek, imperturbable.

Il finit d'un ton sec et agacé :

-Elle considère que certains objets seraient plus en sécurité dans son manoir que dans son coffre.

Le vieux gobelin se raidit avant de répondre :

-Alors il nous faut une goutte de son sang pour vérifier son identité, ou sa baguette.

Harry prit une voix hautaine et haut perchée :

-Vous osez mettre mon identité en doute ? Comment pouvez-vous, misérable créature !

Le vieux gobelin plissa les yeux, l'incendiant du regard. Il répéta clairement :

-Il nous faut une preuve de votre identité pour vous laisser accéder au coffre.

Gripek intervint :

-J'ai déjà vérifié son identité, il s'agit bien d'elle.

Le vieux gobelin prit un temps de réflexion puis murmura d'une voix lente :

-Bien, alors..

Il fit un signe à un jeune gobelin qui se dépêcha de lui apporter les Tintamars. Il dit d'une voix méfiante :

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre coffre madame Lestrange.

-Merci Bogrod, répondit simplement Gripek.

Harry suivit les deux gobelins, une goutte de sueur glacée roulant le long de son échine. Ils passèrent une des portes du hall, rythmés par le bruit des Tintamars dans le sac du vieux gobelin, et pénétrèrent dans un couloir de pierre nue et brute, éclairé par des torches. Le Survivant déguisé déglutit difficilement alors que les deux créatures s'installaient à l'avant du chariot que Bogrod avait appelé, puis se glissa à l'arrière, ramenant ses robes à lui avec une moue écœurée. Harry songea que s'il sortait d'ici indemne, il irait se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, pour les remercier de veiller sur lui, car il sentait bien que l'épisode du hall avait éveillé les soupçons du vieux gobelins et des autres créatures. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le chariot qui s'ébranla et prit aussitôt de la vitesse. Ses longs cheveux furent repoussés en arrière alors que le vent provoqué par la vitesse s'engouffrait partout. Un long frisson le saisit alors que le wagonnet prenait un virage en épingle à cheveux. Il n'était jamais descendu aussi loin à l'intérieur de Gringotts, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe immense. Il retint une grimace, car l'idée de labyrinthe l'avait ramené à la troisième tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers et lui avait douloureusement rappelé son échec ce soir-là, et la torture qui l'avait irrémédiablement changé. Et brusquement, après un virage serré, apparut une cascade d'eau, qu'Harry perçut comme magique, à quelques mètres. Il invoqua aussitôt un bouclier avancé mais lorsqu'ils passèrent dessous, il fut inefficace car l'eau le traversa. Harry étouffait, l'eau avait pénétré son nez, sa bouche et ses yeux et il lutta contre la suffocation. Puis, brusquement, ils furent tous les trois éjectés du wagonnet. Harry jeta un sortilège de Coussinage et il retomba doucement sur ses pieds. Gripek et Bogrod furent délicatement posé au sol. Gripek dit d'une voix agacée :

-Bogrod, pourquoi les protections sont-elles activées ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, madame Lestrange ici présente..

Il s'interrompit en se tournant vers Harry qui remarqua alors qu'il flottait dans sa robe, et que sa vision était redevenue lamentable. Il invoqua ses lunettes puis un miroir et se raidit.

Il avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine. Il était Harry Potter.

Il se tourna vers les deux gobelins qui l'observaient d'une manière ahurie et il se maudit en levant sa baguette.

Il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver les meubles.

To be continued…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, maintenant à vous de jouer =))

Bisous et à très vite j'espère =))

AD


End file.
